The Omega's New Moon
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After the prom, Bella learns a surprising truth about her connection to the tribe, but how far will Edward go to keep from losing her, or keep everyone, but himself, knowing that she's really the great grand daughter of the Quileute High council counselor.
1. Family and Confrontations

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Characters: Bella, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth and Leah, Edward, Alice and Carlisle**

 **Timeline: After The First Attack and at the Prom and leading up to the Birthday party.**

 **Synopsis: What if the Clearwaters and the Blacks came to see Bella the day after the prom, and she heard the truth and spent the half the summer with her pack, before Edward blocked the memories. Had the entire pack heard the truth of their bonds, before the memories were screwed around with and they forgot everything.**

 **Warning: This story is going to be if the adult pack had watched her grow up and she breaks the news to them early of why the nomads had attacked her. Edward himself is another enemy though now that he left though the sextet become friends and Charlie gains the truth within hours of seeing the council as their wolves.**

 **This is going to be a prequel leading into my time travel story, if she had connected to the rest of her pack long before Edward violated the treaty and the truths come forward, but her memories are blocked out by Edward after Billy, Harry and Sue tell her that truth, and the second half of the summer starts, as the doses of pheromone he gives her's start coming every day to keep her away from Jake.**

 **The Story is going to lead into the birthday party and from there New Moon and Eclipse stay the same, but this story is going to be all vampire. Though she and the packs develop their bonds, Edward plans to prevent them from taking her away from him, before The Omega's Divergence begins and that story is all werewolf.**

 **Also for this story and its sequel, Quil Ateara the IV is still alive and Embry happens to be Sam's half brother, but they're out of town and the pack bonds are stronger than the younger pack realize. Bella and the Clearwater children have a stronger bond than they realize and she and Jake, they're relationship was already growing, before Edward and the Cullen Sextet left in New Moon.**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 1: Warning Meanings and Unexpected Discoveries**

"What's he doing here?" Edward Cullen asked, his tone rude as he saw the white covered back maroon colored truck that Billy Black, my father's best friend was driving up the street and I smiled as Billy gave me a wave to greet me. "Family gang night if dad invited him and the Clearwaters over, and Jake is with him. Guess dad was intending not to leave me alone with my just beginning to heal and the sidewalk is still dangerous." I said to him firmly.

"Edward don't start with me, I'm not cutting ties with them, for your sake, I just met you. They've known me since I was a cub, get out of my way." I snapped as I walked over to the truck and Jake climbed out of the passenger seat and gave me a hug smiling as I pressed my forehead to Jake's we closed our eyes and I heard a bit of purring come out of him.

Seeing the annoyance on Edward's face at seeing Jake, I knew whatever was up with that I had to see Billy as I looked at the caring and concerned look on his face, as he looked at Edward with a wary look on his face then as he pulled into my driveway then. "Edward we better go" Alice said to him and he shook his head. "I'm not leaving her alone with Black or his friends." he said with a growl and Billy answered that with a icy look.

"Alright how do you know the Blacks exactly Edward, let alone the Clearwaters, Uleys and the Atearas exactly, when you met their grandfathers, but never met them face to face. The quartet are forty five years old, but their grandfathers as well?" I asked and he looked at him. "Does it really matter?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes it does, Billy watched me grow up, a few memories are gone, but I know he's harmless, to me, as are the guys. If they're protectors, they're protecting me, if you leave for whatever reason." I told him firmly.

Looking into Billy's eyes, I saw eyes that looked and matched the ones on the oversized version of my stuffed wolf Tala. My toy wolf that he got me when I was six months old. "Bella where did that stuffed red wolf on your bed come from exactly?" Edward asked and I smiled. "Billy actually, I had one for both parents, but if he's the alpha than the rest of my miniature pack is back in storage at the moment in the attic. But if that's meant to jog my memories."

"Than I'm safer around him and his friends after what I've seen so far, and for the record don't insult my intelligence that you're safer than he is, he and his friends are harmless to humans so long as you never piss him off and with those words. If he and the council are the adult versions of my toy wolf pack, than I'm learning what he has to tell me right now, so get out of my way." I said with a warning tone and walked to the driver's seat door with a smile as he gave my hand a squeeze, smiling, with a paternal look.

"I was waiting for you to say that baby, you remembering that definitely helps now, and you're right, so long as no one tests our tempers we're harmless to humans. You know this, because your instincts activated at the right time, you know we'd never hurt you baby, you remember our connection, that I helped your father raise you?" he asked and I smiled. "Yeah I remember, the sense of paternal bonds are getting stronger every time I see you."

"Maybe you can answer this, but how is it he knows you on sight though up until they moved here, or just returned, you never saw each other, let alone Carlisle, face to face exactly?" I asked him and he smiled. "Because our species know what the other is on sight the second we see each other, and where he's concerned, he knows who I am, because I'm the grandson of the Alpha and tribe leader that created that treaty with them."

"The other reason is because I'm also a 45 year old replica of Ephraim honey, he knows me, because I'm everything he saw in my grandfather, but as the tribe leader I have the power to banish them from the area if they break the treaty, which is where you come in, he breaks the treaty he's in serious trouble. They're forbidden to cross into La Push as a result, with you being the daughter, or more accurately great grand-daughter of the woman that repeated the regulations in the treaty, they break it and they're in serious trouble."

"For the record though we're retired Cullen, I'm disabled and my pack is retired, while the boys are activating one by one. And I'm sure that Charlie would approve to having a parental guardian and supervision for her in the house when he's not around." he told us and I smiled at the father of my friend as I open his car door and helped him out of the driver's seat as Jake got the wheelchair out of truck bed. "Thanks sweetheart, just be careful." he said with a kind and caring look in his brown eyes as I went into conversation with him.

Before I did, I looked at the cockpit then and smiled seeing several joysticks and buttons meant to help him drive the car with him paralyzed from the waist down and looked at Jake with an amused look. "Jake did you and your friend get the car jury rigged to so he could drive it, I've seen stuff like this created for people that are disabled, but I didn't think you were that type of mechanic to do this?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me.

"Yeah I did, I'm a mechanic and Quil, Embry and I are running our own shop at the current moment, I did this after the car accident." he said and I nodded to him. "You guys started your own garage this early, so I can just go to you for car trouble now?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I'd gladly take place as your personal mechanic now Bells, you mean a lot to me and we get to see each other as much as possible this way." he said and I nodded as I thought over birthday gifts and then smiled as I answered him.

"So if you were a mechanic you'd want something to tinker with for a birthday present, car engines, motorcycles, that type of thing?" I asked and he smiled and nodded to me. "Yeah so long as you come see me when we're in the garage working on it that helps. You mean more to me than you'll ever know." he said and I gave him a hug and I saw Billy smile at that gently. "Just be careful in the test drive you two." he said and we nodded to him smiling.

"Hey Billy, what's up exactly?" I asked and he looked at me as I saw a look of paternal love in his eyes. "There's something I've been waiting to tell you, but with him and Alice standing here, I may as well do it now, baby, but the title Uncle wasn't just a metaphor here. I'm your godfather sweetheart, welcome home." he said and I smiled and pressed my forehead to his and I heard a loud purring start coming out of him and hid a chuckle.

"I thought the packs ended with Ephraim?" Edward said in shock and I knew he could hear the purring coming out of Billy's heart them. "We didn't Cullen, young lady I believe Renee told you this already?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah she did, but we, the six of us, agree to your terms here Chief Black, we promise." she said and Edward looked at her. "Edward, before you start making judgement calls here, if I choose its of my own free will now."

"Whatever was in that treaty, keep to it, if the packs are back, because if you don't, the packs have just cause, and I'm going to the adult pack to hear whatever you block from my memory. It's not going to work, if I'm engaged already to one of my tribe, I'm marrying into my tribe, especially if Jake is the one I'm betrothed." I added as Billy answered that in relief as Jake took my hand and he got started with a firm look on his face then as he said it.

"And secondly here, Renee already discussed this with your leader, use of your weapons are against the law. We stopped ten years ago, when our Cubs were ten and eight years old, unfortunately Edward, though we're retired, it doesn't stop us from knowing what you and your sister are on sight." he added and I smiled. "So Papa wolf, what's going on if you came to see me." I asked jokingly and he chuckled at the address I gave him as he looked me.

"Stopped ten years ago, stopped what exactly?" I asked and he turned to me. "The last time you saw me like that was when you were eight years old honey, though you kept coming to see us for four more years every summer, you forgot those memories by the time you were twelve. So with that look at the pendants on your necklace sweetheart." he said and I removed the necklace and saw seven wolf pendants on the chain.

One in green, the others in red, navy blue, burgundy, bronze, turquoise and sky blue. "Who are these indicating exactly?" I asked and he smiled. "We're burgundy, the others indicate the Clearwaters, Uleys, Truehearts, Denalis and Lehotes. You're the green pendant, but the duo on both sides of you are your familial trio, the Uleys and Truehearts. The boys are your second cousins baby." he said and I smiled at the news and Alice repeated that in shock.

"Uleys and Truehearts, as in Levi Uley and David Trueheart?" she asked and he nodded to that. "Sam and Jared are her second cousins, their mothers are her aunts, but we raised our Cubs together, if you saw twenty eight year old version of us when you looked at the photos that was us just before we separated and she's been coming to see us every summer since. She came here for one reason reason and reason only, to return to our world."

"That's where you and your family come into the picture, you were meant to reintroduce her back into our world, by her seeing your abilities slightly, but I wasn't expecting that to result in her ending up in the ICU, just what happened exactly if she ended up in your father's medical care at the time...?" he started to say and she answered him. "My name is Alice Chief Black and to answer your question, James tricked her into a trap."

"He's dead, we took care of it, but it was very close." she said and he nodded. "Whatever he said was true enough, he's a lion, she's a lamb, but that's where the truth changes direction now, she's not a lamb, but a wolf in sheep's clothing Alice. In fact her mother was my omega we've been friends since we were kids, her parents are my best friends and I helped raise her, she's my cub." he said and I felt my heart skip a beat at the wording then.

Before she could answer, I saw a blue van drive up with a group of three in it and saw the driver with a smile on his face as he looked at me. "Alright don't tell me. Alpha's fifth or secondary beta with Eric out of town still Billy." I said and he nodded as I saw his secondary dressed in a orange long sleeve t and blue jeans and tried to keep from laughing. "I take it, he's the sixth member I was closest to at the time?" I added and he nodded smiling.

Looking at him, his name came forward. "Are you guys just trying to jog my memory now Uncle Jack for gods sakes." I said to him smiling. "Hi Jesse, Aunt Rose." I said and they smiled at the address as Billy smiled in relief. "You know them?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Yeah he's a friend of dad's, and our family's have been friends for thirty years Edward. He's one of six I was closest to out of the adult pack, right Uncle Jack?" I asked him smiling.

"Well that's the address I was waiting for here baby, you remember me." he said as he pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him. "I take it that choice in color shirts was to help me remember, if that's your fur color, if you were a wolf?" I asked him softly and he nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not ready to retire just yet of this gets any worse and where you're concerned, I'm not risking it." he said and Edward looked at him in shock.

"You're not retired, Bella get away from him." He said and I shook my head and buried it into Jack's chest as he rubbed my back. "No, if he's who I think, than I'm safer with him now, mom, you're part of mom's pack Uncle Jack." I said envisioning his inner wolf and seeing orange fur and blue eyes and smiled as I buried my head into his chest. "Hey shh, you're safe now sweetheart, you remember, we're harmless to you." he said softly, smiling to me.

"Not from where I'm sitting, Bella get away from him." Edward said and I shook my head a second time. "You heard Billy, he's my godfather, I'm not going anywhere Edward, whatever he's trying to tell me regarding my life in this world, I'm hearing it, now back off." I told him and he looked at me with a furious look. "Cullen I'm saying it now, touch her and you're getting arrested by Charlie and the rest of our sextet, keep your hands to yourself." Billy added to him and I turned to him to go into it.

Before I could answer, Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me away from him and that did it as I heard three furious growls as two wolves leaped out from the trees and he quickly backed up, before Jack gave him a warning growl, that sounded the growl of a wolf. "Hold fire here, Edward let go, you're going to break my arm." I snapped at him and that did it as Jack grabbed his wrist and jerked it off my arm, and shoved him ten feet away from me.

"Get your hands off of her." he snarled and I quickly jerked away from Edward, tripped and landed on hard on the ground, as I backed up and into the brown wolf, before feeling a jolt of pain go shooting through my leg and I shouted out through gritted teeth at the amount of agony I was in. "Ahh, God!" I said through clenched teeth. "What happened exactly!" Jesse asked quickly. " God my leg, this hurts, I can't get up, Jake!" I said and he quickly crouched at my side and pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arm around his neck then.

Before Jesse crouched at my side. "Bella calm down, relax, it's okay, it's okay, just relax." he said softly as he looked at Edward. "Try that again and our fathers are taking you apart now, keep your hands to yourself Cullen." he snarled at him with a wolf like growl in his gentle voice. "Whatever you were to me, I bet you became one of four baby brothers I had, in addition to Seth and his trio." I said and he nodded. "Well I'm acting like any other brother would if a boy hurt you for no reason Bells." he said and Rose crouched at my side.

"It's been just short of five weeks and her leg hasn't mended itself back together yet." Aunt Rose said and I looked at her. "Are you a nurse as well Aunt Rose?" I asked and she nodded. "I am baby, but jolts like this this pain is going to keep you down till the pain wears off, so with that just relax and stay down, the cold and dampness in the weather is also affecting you, which explain why the boys here came out like this now." she said and I nodded to her as she very gently squeezed each spot in my leg and I tried to keep from flinching.

"Alright easy, just breathe Bella, the pain will give in minute baby, it's okay, it's okay, just relax." Aunt Rose said softly as Edward looked at me in concern then. "Bella I'm sorry." Edward said and I backed away from him and into the furry legs of the wolf standing behind me. "Stay away from her Cullen!" Billy snapped with a growl. "Easy baby, it's okay, let me look." Aunt Rose said and he looked at her. "How bad is it Rose?" he asked and she sighed.

"The jolt jarred the bones in her leg, she's okay, but she needs to stay next to us, it's still below sixty degrees out here, Brownie stay close, she needs you right now." she said and I turned away from Edward and buried my face into Brownie's fur as I tried to relax. "Nice work you idiot, if she wasn't scared of you before, she is now." Jack snapped at him with a furious look on his face. 'I'll just rest in his fur.' I thought as I buried my head into the fur of his chest and he rubbed his head against mine to calm me down then.

"Easy Bella, it's okay you're safe, it's okay, shh. Brownie stay close to her, you too Stormy." Jack said crouching at my side then as he ran his hand through my hair and they nodded as the brown wolf nudged me backward gently with his head as the greyish black with white spots was growling angrily at Edward as he rubbed his head against my shoulder, before gently laying across my leg to keep it warm and I hid a smile then at the response.

"Abusive relationship anyone, getting physical in front of every adult and cop on the block it's enough your reputation is getting shot." Jesse said with a furious look on his face, before he lost his temper. "You want us on you head right now you leach, I could take you apart right now for that, she's got one injury and she doesn't need another you..." he started to say and Jack answered that. "Finish that sentence and you're grounded for a month. Now watch your mouth, young man." he said to him sternly, before Jake looked at Billy.

"Dad you mind if I finish that remark, he's eleven, I'm on the edge of sixteen at the moment, and I'm watching PG-13 films?" Jake asked and he shook his head. "With you being in high school no we don't mind, you're who she's betrothed to already, you may as well say it for all of us, son. Though to repeat that cub, you finish that remark and you're in the den for a month." he said looking at Jesse and he nodded as Jake went on firm boyfriend stance.

"Keep your hands off of her, if you ever touch her against her will again, I'm going to rip out your throat, you bastard, and I mean that with every word right now Cullen, stay away from her. Because if you don't you're having me and the entire pack on your head." Jake said with a furious look on his face. "Are the cub versions of my necklace running loose in front of my house here?" I asked and Billy nodded. "Yes and three of four of them are standing in front of you honey. Brownie, Stormy, protect her and your pack brothers." he said to them firmly.

"Just what happened now, what's wrong with me?" I asked and Alice sighed. "Chief you mind if I get closer?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, you I trust more than your brother at the moment." Rose said to her and she nodded to her as she crouched at my side. "Bella with what just happened the jolt just broke the facade he's placed on you, you're seeing past a glamour that is meant to act like the tiger dressed as house cat look right now."

"Bella, what I mean by that is whatever he used on you, it just gave out, you're seeing him like he's James, but me like my usual self right now. Like I said, we have a few weapons meant to draw in our prey when we're red eyes, but we never use our weapons on humans if we're gold eyes. And it's illegal to do that here in Forks and Olympia, he's just scared you into breaking the glamour of our gold eye stage and you're seeing him like a red eye."

"Whatever your ability is with the tribe, it's because you've been cross examining us ever since we met four months ago. The pack, like they're your family, though if he's acting like a red eye, it's enough you're afraid of him now when you're surrounded by your own kind. Though considering the trauma, you're afraid of him after seeing him fight it out." she told me gently and I nodded as Jack explained that as he crouched next to me.

"She's right, and Cullen you ever use that crap on her again and we're tearing you to shreds." he snapped at him, before looking at me. "The glamour wore off, you're seeing him in the way you saw the leach that attacked you last month, with her she's normal and us like your protectors, you know you're safe with us. Because you never saw us in hunting mode when hunting, you know us as you see the boys here baby." he said to me softly, in a soothing tone and I leaned into his chest as he wrapped both arms around me.

"Everything okay over there Chief Black?" I heard my neighbor shout from her porch. "It's a bit tense, call Daniel Trueheart and Elliot Lehote and get them over here, in case he tries that twice. We got a domestic disturbance in the front lawn of Chief Swan's house, her boyfriend just barely missed breaking her arm, he's getting a bit abusive here, so we need a bit of police protection now." Billy called back and she nodded to the orders.

"What happened and where did your furry friends come from?" she asked and he sighed. "To answer your second question the Cubs here decided to make a visit to see her and he lost his temper when she said she wasn't leaving our side and jarred the still healing bones in her leg in the fall. Could you call the boys from our precinct and then call Charlie. I'm narrowing this down to abusive relationships." he said and she nodded and went back inside.

Looking at Edward in shock, Alice laid into him for that. "Edward have you lost your damn mind, you get physical in front of her paternal figures, you're going to expose us you idiot. She hasn't mended completely yet, are you trying to land back in Carlisle's care, because he hears this he's going to kill you for touching her like that. Her father's the chief of police and Chief Black could evict us from the peninsula for your getting rough where she's concerned."

"Bella you okay?" Alice asked and I nodded, shaking, as I moved closer to the boys and their parents as Jesse moved closer to me and Jake positioned himself next to me, before Stormy turned his head to look at me and gave a growling purr, before I heard a voice through it. "Bella you okay?" I heard and turned to the grey wolf. "Yeah I'm fine, he didn't break anything, I'm okay Stormy." I said smiling and he wolf chuckled at the nickname.

"Where'd my name come from if you're calling me that exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "My toy wolf pack actually, I got a wolf that looks just like you and Brownie is the other, but that's two of nine, so Stormy and Brownie, what's the third member of your trio looking like exactly." I said looking between them and they both nodded. "We're two of your toy wolves?" he repeated and I nodded as Brownie answered my remark with a smile in his tone.

"He's black furred Bella, but it's us and Elder Denali, wait that's our color pendants on your chain, how could that be?" the brown furred wolf asked and I looked into his eyes then. "I'm not entirely sure, but he said I'm related to the Truehearts and Uleys, I'm the second cousin to their families, and by blood to whoever you are in human form, if you're not normal wolves." I told him and he nodded to that, his blue eyes widening in shock at the news.

"Wait a second, what did you three sound like as Cubs exactly, if this is the next stage up, and Jack called you by the names I gave your toy versions?" I asked and I heard a 10 year old voice enter my mind as it said it. "Hey sis, been a long time now, welcome home Bells.' he said as I looked into Stormy's eyes at that. "That's what Paul Lehote sounded like when we were ten." I said and he nodded to me gently at that.

"That's what I sounded like when we were kids?" he repeated and I nodded. "No it can't be, Paul is that really you?" I asked and he nodded. "Bella." he said and pressed his forehead to mine at that, before I turned to the chocolate brown. "The navy blue was the other member of my maternal family, but Sam in red, me in green. And you in navy blue, if you're really who I think Brownie." I said and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You're my cousin, geez, why can't we remember that if you, Paul and I were a trio when we were little?" he asked with a growl and I sighed. "Because it's been ten years, since we saw each other, cousin, the other members of my trio, as a toddler, were a Jared Cameron and Paul Lehote, no wait a minute that can't, it can't be, that really you..., Jared?" I whispered and he nodded to me, with a smile in his eyes as he answered me.

"Yeah, it's me alright Bella, that's Paul standing on your other side and Sam is hiding in the trees so no one sees him, he's the biggest of the three of us." he said with a smile in his eyes and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My cousin, I missed you, Paul come here." I said softly and he moved to my side and I gave him a hug and pressed my forehead to his and he started purring at the contact, before doing the same with Jared.

Pressing my forehead to his, his eyes closed and he started purring softly at that the contact. "Now that the memory is back, and I know you're my family, I'm protecting you with my life Bella." he said to me, purring and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his head around my shoulder. "I've never been like this around normal wolves, but you guys, it's like it's supposed to be this natural, what's happening."

"Billy what's happening to me here?" I asked and Billy explained that. "The facade she mentioned snapped so whatever he did broke to you broke now. And you're remembering your feelings of safety and happiness when we were together baby. The remark of we are watching you is really code for we're your family, and we were protecting you with our lives now." Jack said and Bily finished that remark gently.

"Your connection to us is reactivating, you're remembering what you were like around me and their fathers baby when we were like this honey. They're the cub versions of Storm and Brown, Shadow is out of town still but his cub is the alpha of their pack and that explains the third growl you heard, before they came out honey. Smokey when I tell you show yourself." he said and I heard a gentle growl answer that gently and I smiled.

As I looked at the spot he was in from the trees next to my house. "Sam is that you?" I asked and I heard his voice through the link. 'Yeah Bella it's me, if you remember what I looked like at the beach, I just got a haircut. But you're seeing me in a bit once we're undercover, but I'm getting the rest of the pack up here.' he said and I nodded to that. "I was like this around you when I was little?" I asked and they both nodded, smiling.

"Yeah we, the quartet and we, were your paternal figures in addition to your father, but your maternal family are Sam and Jared, paternal is the Atearas. Your mother knows, because we're her pack, your parents were part of the council on this side of the line, but this is why you feel so comfortable around us, it's because you were born into this world, it's completely natural to you baby." Jack told me smiling and I went into that.

"That last little remark you made, before burying your head into his fur, you did that with us all the time when you didn't want a nap. You're reflecting your 2, near 3, year old self by being around the boys and me, you can sense I'm one of the adult pack and you're safe around me and Jack, you knew us on sight. Your brothers are cub versions of us." Billy said and I nodded as I looked at him and Jack as I leaned my back against Paul.

"I guess baby me was hanging on to your front paw for a ride when you were like that?" I asked and they both nodded. "Yes, we babysat you like that when you were a toddler, you remember what I looked like when I was that way, you were just as close to me as you were to your quintet. Baby, I'd never hurt you, you're my cub, we'd never hurt anyone, you know that." Jack said and I felt a tear running down my cheek as he looked into my eyes.

'Cub, my cub...' I heard his voice say as a flashback hit me and I looked into the eyes of a rhino, near buffalo, sized wolf with orange fur and blue eyes and I grinned. "You're the orange near buffalo sized wolf?" I asked and he nodded as I burrowed myself into his arms feeling the heat coming off him as several keys fact shot through. "As a wolf you're like a human radiator, you're faster than the vampires are and you heal faster than a normal human." I said and he nodded as he looked at me with a paternal look in his eyes.

"There you see Edward, they're harmless to me. Don't insult my intelligence Edward, he's family, my family is right in front of me. If it's a choice between you or them, I choose my family, Uncle Jack I need to see you like that, show me." I said to him in a whisper and he nodded and let me go and then hid behind the house, before coming out and I smiled as I saw him come out and walk over to me gently with a gentle smile in his eyes.

Standing in front of me was a rhino sized wolf with orange fur and he walked over to me as I saw his eyes and I saw blue eyes and threw my arms around his neck then smiling as I heard him start purring loudly at that. "Bella he's dangerous, get away from him." Edward said again and I shook my head at him. "What's more dangerous to you, then telling me the truth about that stand off in the cars last month when he and Jake were bringing dad's favorite fish fry or me remembering what I was like around him when they're like this."

"After what I've seen so far though I'd say you're more dangerous than they are, because this feels completely natural in my case, and secondly you say you're not dangerously and you could have just landed me back in the emergency room for a relapse. Dad's already furious enough, and with those words here, of the two groupings, so I say they're not dangerous, but you, yourself, are, if you get that physical, because of good intentions."

"And secondly I haven't seen either of them, let alone the quintet in five years, if they're who I was bonded to its a no choice needed, I choose them. They're my parental pack, them, their mates, my mother tasked them with protecting me, well they get their chance. As I said they're harmless to me, whatever abilities I got I can control them easily, Billy's family, Jack a family friend and favorite uncle." I told him and Jack answered that smiling coldly.

"Yeah exactly Cullen, I happen to be a family friend and her favorite surrogate uncle, though she's just as close to our entire pack. To answer you, yes we are, in fact as are the entire council, Dan and Elliot, the nine of us and Beth made up your parental pack. Josh, Eric and Beth are out of town, but you got the seven of us, it's going to be fine now sweetheart. And you're right, we were who you were bonded to first as cub."

"Beth moved to Makah after the hiatus started, just focus on the six of us though we're who you were closest to: me, Billy, Harry, Elliot, Josh and Daniel, you remember us in a different way here though, and me like this is that other way, your memories are coming back by seeing me like this." he said with a soft growl and Billy looked at me."Hey baby, how are you doing, how's the leg?" he asked and I smiled softly at the address he gave me.

"Occasional twinges of pain now after that jolt, but otherwise I'm good, how are you doing exactly." he asked as another car pulled into the driveway and I saw the Clearwaters get out of it. "Harry, Sue, guys, good to see you." I said and they gave me a gentle smile, before Harry gave a warning look to Edward as Sue answered me as she looked at the duo warily. "Elliot told me and I came to help out." Harry told him and he nodded as Rose looked at Sue.

"The jolt triggered a case of paralysis Sue, he's keeping her warm like this by lying across her leg." Rose told her and she nodded to that news. "Get a bit violent when he heard we're half active, did he?" Harry asked Jack and he nodded to him. "Yeah, alright Stormy up, I'm putting her on the hood of Harry's car, the car engine is still hot, so it's going to keep her warm, and I'm still sticking close to her." he said and Paul got up, before he picked me up and sat m across the hood of the car, before Jake did the same and sat next to me.

"We're fine, though I just wanted to check on you to see how you were doing, that leg is going to take three months to heal and you need to let it rest with the fact you got it in two places, I know that story that Alice told us was a lie though, you were attacked by a nomad." Sue said and I sighed and nodded. "Yes and I'll ask how you know that later, but the nomad is dead, but after that attack, I'm suffering nightmares right now." I said and they nodded.

"Terrific, you've been traumatized by your first encounter with a blood thirsty parasite, seeing a first attack is bad enough, but being the victim, it's traumatizing." Billy said with a furious growl. "Well I'm the nurse your mother assigned to you at the moment baby, but that's one reason we came, and the other is a family get together tonight, with the guys working, Daniel declined, though Sam, Jared and Paul, as well as Jessica, Anna and Sally are coming." she said and I nodded as Alice looked at her.

"Family get together?" Alice repeated and she nodded. "Parental gang Alice, her father is our best friend and her aunts happens to be Renee's cousins, and that's Sam's mother Sally and Jared's mother Anna, and Elliot and his family, we're a sextet, though Jack is a friend." she said and Alice nodded. "There's a few blank spots, but they're coming forward Alice, if the adult pack was retired from hunting duty, I think that's why you've been running into company out there lately." I added and she nodded as Edward's eyes narrowed at that.

Before he could answer two more cars pulled into the driveway of my dad's house and I saw an two adult versions of who were my surrogate brothers get out of their cruisers as they both closed the doors with a firm thud and I could tell they were pissed then as they moved to Harry and Billy's side. "Hey baby, you okay?" the one on the left said as I looked at his bracelet and saw turquoise as I thought over his bracelet as his name shot forward.

"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Elliot, but relax, Uncle Jack's already gone furry here, I don't need you guys exploding in public here." I told him as Uncle Daniel answered that. "Nice to see you remember our names now. Alright Cullen, back off now, before we arrest you for a domestic dusturbance and we're too exposed out here as well. Violence in front of the omega is enough you're getting ejected now, so cool it." he said with a warning tone to him.

"How'd get you here so fast?" Jesse asked and he crossed his arms. "Their next door neighbor saw him getting a bit rough with her and contacted us. Charlie's getting off in thirty minutes, but he ordered us to be close by and he's passed that Culen here is aggravating her recovery. Though he's going to see this as an abusive relationship and he's furious enough that her leg is broken, Cullen touch her like that again and you're getting arrested for it and I'm not kidding." he said and ran his hand though my hair and I hid a smile at that.

"Missed you Uncle Daniel, Uncle Elliot, so that's five of six, that just leaves Uncle Josh. Alright so Red, blue, turquoise, bronze, burgundy and sky blue, I'm green, mom was wearing a green clan bracelet around her wrist, you're the navy blue. So forest green and Navy blue, that makes Jared's bracelet, red and green that's Sam, while I'm intertwined with Jake, right?" I asked and the quintet all nodded proudly then, smiling.

"Yes that's right baby, Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah, they were your quintet as toddler, we just got you back. That picture of you we had with each of us was actually a family pack group photo, we got that one taken before your parents divorced. You've been wearing your bracelets every summer since you came to see us baby." Elliot said and I smiled as I gave him a hug, as that did it for Edward as he looked at him and Daniel with a look of hate.

"What are you doing here Clearwater, Black, Denali, and who the heck are you two exactly?" Edward asked with a wary tone and Daniel answered that firmly. "I'm Daniel Trueheart, and this is Elliot Lehote, or to get more formal here, Officers Lehote and Trueheart, we're cops Cullen, and I can and will arrest you if you touch her like that again, now back off now. Go home she's safe with us, we're her family, we can take care of her, so go home now." Daniel told him sternly as Billy finished that remark then as the five surrounded me.

Before he could say it, I did it for him. "Edward, as I said they're family, I'm not giving them up, so if you're asking me to choose between you and them, it's a no brainer, I choose my parents and the pack. You see we're in our own version of Charmed and you're acting like Cole Turner. I found my family and with those words in mind, I choose my family and my birthright over you now." I told him sternly and he looked at me in shock as Billy said it.

"To answer the second question Edward, it's simple if the five of us decided to keep her company and with us, our children. Charlie called a get together and invited us over for dinner and game night. It's a family get together tonight actually Edward, fact of the matter is that Eric, Harry, Josh, Daniel, Elliot and I are friends of the Swan/Marquez clan. She hasn't had any family gang time since she moved here, with you getting her into whatever mess we had that landed her in the hospital last month and believe me we're all pissed at that."

"Her parents are friends of the tribe council." he said and I felt my shock go through me, as Harry took it further as I heard his tone take on a paternal growl to it, a growl that sounded like the growl of a wolf as he said it. "Where you're concerned, I'd call this emotionally unhealthy if anything causes you to take off on her, because of a minor mistake on her part. You think that would put you in a good standing with Charlie if you just upped and left."

"Leaving us to deal with her emotional wellbeing Cullen, your father is medical doctor, I'm looking at Stockholm syndrome and you're the root cause here, you're about to start work on Romeo and Juliet next semester, before Julius Ceasar next year. Shakespeare right, well Shakespeare and his plays were full of tragedy, hence forth the Montagues and Capulets, it's the 13th century version of the West Side Story play at the time here." Sue said to him with a protective growl as the adult male trio looked at him coldly as I exchanged looks with their cub versions who had the exact same look I had at that mark.

"Who are your cub versions exactly if that's my future?" I asked and Billy answered that. "You're looking at them baby, your toy wolves are us if we were wolves and their cub versions of us. So I'll give you two guesses but you're only going to need one, my toy wolf version I gave you is the cub version of what I look like if I was a wolf." he told me and I looked at my friend at that. "Jake my toy wolf is you if you were a wolf." I said and he smiled as he gave me a hug then.

"If I'm your toy wolf than the rest of the pack are the guys." he said and we both looked at Seth and Jesse. "I got to check the collars of those guys, if you're initials are on them, that's all I need to know that you're who I want meant to be with, because you're the first of the pack the adult pack got me Jake." I said and he nodded to that in agreement to that.

"Alice, she came here, because you were meant to re-introduce her back into our world. I just wasn't expecting that portion to result in landing her in the ICU last month. Do me a favor and pass this message to your leader. But if something happens and you leave for whatever reason, she's got us and our sons, I know you're picking up the odor, but we can protect her, easily, she's safe with us." Billy said and she nodded as her eyes widened.

"You may say you're protecting her from her own family, but what you really are is abusing her emotionally Cullen. I see all the classic signs of an abusive boyfriend and relationship here young man, shall I name them off: once you come into contact with her you react violently, your temperament when she was asking questions, you get overly territorial of her, if she wanted spend time with us, as parental friends, you'd go to any lengths to prevent it."

"Well all I have to do is make one call to Carlisle and he's hearing the truth now rather than the message I know you're not going to tell him. Said truth we sent Jake as our representative to tell her the added warning: said warning, 'we're watching', I believe you know what that means Cullen, if this red headed woman and her friend return, and you leave for any reason. She's protected by us, her family, her paternal pack and parental pack, our kids were raised together from infancy." he said and Edward looked at him in shock.

"Who is Renee to you exactly?" he asked and Billy crossed his arms. "She's my omega Cullen, the Marquez clan have been the omegas for mine for five generations and you met her grandmother 79 years ago. The name she gave you was an alias, when she retired, her real name is Renee Josephine Marquez, read the fine print here, you break the treaty you're getting banished. And while you can't cross onto our land, we can come onto yours."

"What stories I used to tell her are advantage if she's around you all the time, but here's a little piece to it, you just proved a single fact, that you can be destroyed by being torn apart and burned. Where do think she's going to hear that next, the venom is like lighter fluid and your clothes soak in the venom and one lit match or lighter and you cease to exist. Well she's hearing the histories once again, she hears the truth and she's back with us."

"The Swan house is hereby under the treaty, the wolves can protect her and Charlie as of now." he said, his tone taking on a heavy set tone and I realized it then. "Billy what was the family run business within the tribe, I can hear a resonating tone in your voice that sounds almost natural, like you're my leader?" I asked and Jake answered that in pride. "Dad's the high chief of the Quileute tribe and the elders run the council." he told me and I nodded.

"My son is the next High Chief of the Quileure tribe, but the pack are the council. Your mother was part of the council on this part of the line, you were born to a very high birthright, that's what you're sensing in my voice, you're reacting to my voice, like you know you're going to repeat my declarations and orders. Being an omega is coming naturally now, with you hearing that heavy set tone in my voice." Billy told me and Harry finished that.

"With the adult beta out of town, your alpha is his son and with those words, it's your responding to your instincts. Our beta may not be here, but his son is, our beta is the grandson of Levi Uley, in essence Alpha, Omega, Beta, Alpha's third, Alpha's fourth. In order, you got three out of four here in the front lawn right now, and with those words, the treaty is exact, you break it, you're getting banished from Olympia, I promise you."

"Just hearing this you're plotting to prevent her from seeing us the rest of the summer, I can see it in your eyes Cullen, unfortunately for you. Once you're out of the picture she bonds to us and you are no longer a memory, but a non entity after that, which I'm sure your sister would be relieved about, she misses everything about being human. She hears Bella is related by adoption and blood to four of the sextet you five met, and it's over."

"You're playing the part of the Jets and their group, we're the Sharks, S.E. Hinton, Shakespeare, and Westside Story, same message, and that brings it to Underworld. Well let me tell you something, a much healthier choice here is Jake or her own kind. Her own kind, her soul is a wolf, you are a lion, lions with lions, wolves with wolves, she's a Capulet, you're a Montague, and this would never work. You may have saved her, but unfortunately for you, she sees us as we are and who we were, and compared to you, we're a healthier look to it."

"In fact we're fire, you're ice, with us she lives the life she wants, with you it's nothing but a long waste of time. Two the imprint keeps her young till her imprinter decides to stop, three she doesn't have to give up a chance to have a kids and a family and her pack is part of the extended family, along with us." Harry added and with that he tone went firm as he looked at him, his brown eyes turning into that of a father and his tone went dangerous.

"As for your thoughts on us as dangerous, we're not, in fact so long as nobody tests our tempers, we're harmless to everyone. But let me make this clear to you now, but there weren't three you met, but four Edward, my name is Harry Joseph Clearwater, I'm the grandson of Joseph Clearwater, the sextet you met then three you met in the woods, and six you met when the treaty was born. And their Cubs are running around and you caused three to phase. To put this bluntly, you triggered a walking time bomb by moving back here."

"If you saw the quartet of wolves in the photos on the wall, and remember the quartet your family encountered then, I'm the exact same color as Joseph, it's hereditary. As is her skills of being a human wolf and with those words in mind, nothing you do is going to take her away from us or her pack. Renee Swan/Dwyer was born Renee Josephine Marquez, grand daughter of Tala Marquez Edward, who you also encountered eighty years ago."

"Cullen, she's going to find out sooner or later by us, but believe me, you break that order that Renee gave Carlisle and you're screwed, now that's a fair warning and key piece in the treaty right now." he said and Jake wrapped his arm around my back gently at that. "I'd say you're more of a threat to her than I am, Clearwater." he said with a growl and Billy answered that dangerously, and I knew he was furious at the remark.

"Sweetheart, come here." Harry said and I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm and feeling the heat radiate off his body I burrowed into his arms, before hearing a loud purring coming from him. 'Cub it's okay, it's me baby, you're safe now. Leach, she's my youngest girl cub, I'm not giving her up, give it your best shot, but the truth will set you free, I promise you.' I heard a voice say and looked into his eyes.

"Is that you doing the talking or is it someone else?" I asked Harry and he smiled at me. "That's my spirit wolf you just heard baby, and he is right, you are my youngest girl cub, I will not lose you to immortality, we can give you everything he can't. Including the so called fountain of youth, because once imprinted on, you stay young forever, till your imprinter decides to stop phasing and you age with your mate." He told me and I nodded to him.

Before I could say it, I heard a second voice, this time from my heart. 'Bella don't give in to Cullen's spell we already have everything we need and want, we belong to Jake, our gang, our pack is right here, you don't have to give up your mortality just to find your mate. We already have everything we want. We came home for a specific reason, it's time for us to take our place among our tribe now.' I heard and I gave a mental nod to that.

"Oh yeah Edward, well let me ask you something, you think her parents would care if she chose me instead, when Charlie watched me grow up. So we get into a little trouble, it's makes life fun, she doesn't have to change things for me, we can be ourselves with each other." Jake said to him firmly. "You hear that song, 'Everything I do', well that reflects this, take me as I am, take my life, and I would give up everything for her." he added to him.

"If I'd seen you first, and you imprinted on me, you're mine after that." I said to him and he smiled. "Wolves imprint on their mates Bells, that's how we find our rightful mate, if the legends are true, I know you're mine, but would you care, if you saw me as my spirit wolf?" he asked and I shook my head. "No I wouldn't, if there was a single flaw it's your temper, but I can control that, it's like you were chosen just for me." I said and he hugged me tightly.

Before he could say it, I saw a black furred wolf walk out of the woods and over to me and he nudged me in the shoulder and I chuckled and gave him a gentle scratching behind the ears and he started purring at that. "Hey buddy, dropping into protect the Swan house?" He asked and I heard a voice answer that through the wolf's growl. 'Yeah Jake, in truth here, with what I've seen, this guy is more emotional abuse than anything.' he said to him softly.

"You're not dangerous, are you buddy?" I asked and he gave a purring growl in answer to that. "You're here to protect me from the monster that just attacked me last month right?" I asked and he gave a second purring growl to answer me. Before burying his head into my shoulder and I hid a smile at the response as I wrapped both arms around his neck and he started purring loudly at that in response as the adult trio smiled at that.

"It seems to me that compared to you if you started showing off your abilities to her, she was scared of you, but when around them, she's completely relaxed and he's acting like a wolf brother to her. So tell me who's the dangerous one here, because I'm training our sons and he's the oldest of the trio I'm training at the moment." Harry asked and the black furred wolf looked at the guys and with a smile of brotherly love in his eyes as Harry went further.

"No I'd say you're the dangerous one, we'd never hurt her Cullen, in fact we helped raise her, her parents are friends of ours and to us and the rest of the Quileute high council she's our baby girl. Bella, you've got the ability to soothe our wolves." Harry said and I nodded. "I can calm the spirit wolf huh, okay, yes, alright uh..." I said and turned to him, and started to say his name and then saw his fur had brown mixed into the black, like smoke, and grinned.

"Smokey, Smokey just relax, I don't want an altercation when we're too exposed out here, okay." I said, naming him after my miniature version of him and he nodded to me, but rubbed his head against my shoulder. 'I can protect you like this Bella, this is what we are, I'm not a threat, you can sense that, just don't make us angry, it's dangerous.' I heard a voice say and I nodded to the order gently. "I'll call you Smokey then, I take it your paternal wolf is jet black, if you're a cub?" I asked and he nodded with a smile in his eyes.

"I am, but if dad gave you a toy wolf that looks like me, my initials are on the collar along with his, my surname is Uley." he said and I nodded. "Well that explains why you showed up now, you're the beta for the adult pack at the moment with the guys in school. Edward he's right, if I can soothe their wolves this easily, they're not a danger to me no matter your opinion, if Smokey here is more than a friend, I'm a relative, now enough." I said to him.

"Why's your fur got brown mixed into the strands?" I asked and he chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure, but if I'm really a cub, than I've got six or seven years, before I'm jet black in fur coloring, but to any outside observer don't say my name outloud, just call me by my new nickname. We can say I'm the wolf for the Uley clan in public." he said with a growl as the duo hid a smile at our conversation as Billy refocused.

"We're not the ones that nearly got her turned into a bloodsucker Cullen, if you'd have just left her alone, she wouldn't be recovering from a broken leg. Get a look into my head Cullen, see what she is to us, and for the record, we're not attracted to blood, human or otherwise, our strength we can control easily, as do our tempers and we'd never hurt another human, unless a human hurts another human, you're more dangerous than we are."

"In fact she's at no risk with us at all Cullen, with us she's able to grow up as normally as possible, we can give her everything you can't. As if that's not enough, you really think she'd give us up once she knows that truth, of who the three of us are to her, her memories come back and she sees us like she remembers us. Well she'd never let us go, we can give her everything you'd deny her if she chose you Cullen, family, a place to belong."

"My son can give her more than you can, and the imprint would be the same as you stealing away her mortality, just without taking her soul when doing it, she doesn't have to change for us, or say goodbye to anyone, just be a human werewolf and when my son imprints on her that's it, you're out of the picture, she belongs to my son after that. Your red eyed buddy paid the price, but if they come back and they're getting roasted."

"You any idea just how close the guys came to all going at once, my entire pack is pissed at this. Had they phased all at once not only would the leader be dead as would you had she died right in front of us and the treaty would be moot Cullen, you and your family would be gone and she'd be living safely on the reservation. Now I'm making it very clear here, but there is going to be no tug a war for her affections, if she chooses, it's of her own free will."

"Her mother is the very thing you're trying to take away from our kids, it's not going to work Cullen, she belongs to us. So if you've seen my thoughts you know what she is to me and Harry, Josh, Daniel and Elliot, fair warning here Cullen, you cross that line you won't have to worry about the leadership killing you for exposing her to your world, because we're going to do it, you turned her into a trouble magnet. You ever try your weapons on her or do anything to violate that treaty, you're screwed here and I mean that." he said to him with a icy growl.

Finishing that remark, Harry gave a parting shot to him coldly, and I saw him shaking slightly. "Honey calm down, you're not ready yet." Sue said to him and he relaxed as he looked at him. "Cullen she will learn that truth, whether you want her to or not. So send a message to Carlisle for me, ' _but we're watching her, protecting her_ ', if anything happens, she's our responsibility after that, and tell that to your tribe." he said with a warning tone in his voice and Edward nodded as he left me surrounded by my father's best friends.

"Uley, your surname is Uley, what's yours first name exactly?" I asked looking at the black furred wolf next to me. "My name is Sam, if he said our fathers were friends of yours, I'm probably either your big brother or something even stronger, but that's my color wolf pendant wrapped into your necklace, I'm red, and Jared is navy blue." he said looking at my necklace and I nodded as I looked at the adult duo with a smile.

"I met Jared and Paul already, but if you're my cousin, than we just found each other again, our lives are fused together as one and if you five were who I was closest to you, it's returning to the way it used to be." I told him and he nudged me in the shoulder with a smile in his blue eyes as the trio surrounded me with smiles on their furry faces as the adult trio smiled at the declaration then as I looked at them to go into conversation.

"I knew mom and dad were pissed at this, and the fact I broke my leg, but how do you know what he is exactly, I've never seen you take that tone with someone since I got back?" I asked and Billy looked at me. "To answer the second question it's because you're more than you think to us baby, though gone for five years, it doesn't change the fact that, to us, you're still that five year old cub we remember." Harry said and I hid a smile at the wording.

"To answer the first question though, but to us, as we're descended from wolves, we know, because each species have a distinct odor to it, for the opposite group and he knows what we are, because the last time he smelt it. And when exactly, is because he met our grandfathers, the quartet he and the quartet met that day were my grandfather, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara." He said and I nodded as Billy finished his sentence.

"Jake's full name is Jacob Ephraim Black, to him he knows what that means, because Carlisle wrote up the treaty, this red eyed leach that bit you, he pays the price for it by death by getting torn apart and burned. They slaughtered seven lives and they're getting executed for it." he said and I nodded as Jake picked me up and sat me on the hood of my truck. Looking into his eyes I pressed my forehead to his as I wrapped my hand around the nape of his neck and I heard a slight purring at that.

Feeling something change in me I looked at Jake and then looked at Billy and back again and chuckled. "Mini me to you Billy?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling. "Yes the boys are cub versions of us and I mean that literally, Jake is my cub version, Seth is Harry's and it's the same for the rest of the pack, aside from Embry and Leah, though her adult version is Jeanie." he said and I nodded as Edward's remark the night before shot through me.

"He said there were many that were the other version and I ran into three. Though I don't think the trouble just ended yet, if Victoria is out for revenge, what's the difference, if you hate the Cullens this much?" I asked and he sighed. "Wait never mind I already know, it's the eyes, red means human drinker, gold means animal, but the difference is choice of living and these nomads are out of their bloody minds and I just started something." I said and the trio all nodded to confirm that remark as he answered me

"Yes exactly, you got it right, this was first lesson in your training, but you got caught in the middle of it. But to answer your question. The ones that kill humans have blood red eyes and the ones that hunt animals have gold. Though you met the Cullens first, you weren't ready to face the more dangerous side of the legends, not when you just came home baby, if you'd been with us first you'd see the safe side of the legends first."

"Before you met these leaches, what do you sense around us when around Harry, Jack and me?" he said and I smiled, before I shuddered at the memory of the attack. "Compared to what I've seen so far, you're not dangerous at all, it's completely natural to be around you. After what I saw that night though, I never want to see a vampire battle like that again, because he tore out the jugular of the leader, and I was going into shock by the time the quartet showed up." I told him and he nodded as he rolled his chair closer to me.

"I can understand that sweetheart, truth is when we went hunting, I made sure we took our prey behind bushes or chased them into the trees so you girls wouldn't have to see us like that when we're in hunting mode. You don't remember, but what's the feeling of normalcy for you when around us with what I just told him?" he asked and I smiled. "That you're completely familiar, in fact your eyes are opening up a vein, like I remember them."

"Just in another way, and you're completely familiar to me. Almost like family, blood, you're almost familiar to me." I said and he smiled in relief as he nodded to my necklace, as he looked at my bracelet and smiled as he nodded to it. "Do you remember where you got the pendant for that necklace, the pendants were added on every year. The first was two were created when you were born, but do you remember where you got the bracelets from baby?" he asked softly and I shook my head as the trio were standing on both sides of me.


	2. Explanations and War Councils

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Warning: This story is going to be if the adult pack had watched her grow up and she breaks the news to them early of why the nomads had attacked her. Edward himself is another enemy though now that he left though the sextet become friends and Charlie gains the truth within hours of seeing the council as their wolves.**

 **This is going to be a prequel leading into my time travel story, if she had connected to the rest of her pack long before Edward violated the treaty and the truths come forward, but her memories are blocked out by Edward after Billy, Harry and Sue tell her that truth, and the second half of the summer starts, as the doses of pheromone he gives her's start coming every day to keep her away from Jake.**

 **The Story is going to lead into the birthday party and from there New Moon and Eclipse stay the same, but this story from chapter three and forward is going to be split between werewolves and vampires. Though she and the packs develop their bonds, Edward plans to prevent them from taking her away from him, before The Omega's Eclipse begins and that story is all werewolf.**

 **Also for this story and its sequel, Quil Ateara the IV is still alive and Embry happens to be Sam's half brother, while Josh Uley is suffering from guilt as he and Sam share the same connection, but he and Quil's father are out of town and the pack bonds are stronger than the younger pack realize. Bella and the Clearwater children have a stronger bond than they realize and she and Jake, they're relationship was already growing, before Edward and the Cullen Sextet left in New Moon.**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 2: Promise Bracelets and Family Time**

"My keepsake box, I've kept all my bracelets in it, especially the woven ones, but no, I don't remember Billy. But if the connection between us is waking up, I know that the truth of the bracelets will answer that question, but the colors of the bracelet, red, navy blue, burgundy and sky blue. Who were they indicating and..., and why do the trio have that same exact bracelet wrapped around their wrists." I said, looking at Jake and the duo.

"Your the green cord baby, the other four were us and the Uleys and Truehearts." he said and I nodded to that smiling. "You and mom were close, weren't you?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes we were, in fact, your parents were our best friends Bella. Your dad's best friends were us and Eric Clearwater, though Eric took off when Quil was ten, at the moment that's why we came to see you before Charlie got back tonight for our gang get together." he said to me.

"He leaves me for five minutes and the wolves start descending on me. You sound like a paternal wolf Harry." I said and he looked at me with a paternal look of love in his eyes as the duo smiled at me at the wording. "Yes well we had a very good reason cub, you mean the world to us, you're our adopted cub." Billy said and I smiled as Jake smiled at me. "I know you're descended from wolves, but I didn't think you'd react like I'm a cub version of my mother." I said and he started laughing at that as I went further looking between them.

"I'll ask why you said that later Harry, but something doesn't make sense to me, why are you so weary of the Cullens, if you believe the legends this much?" I asked and he smiled softly. "Because we've lived the legends, our grandfathers were the sextet that met the quintet baby. You ever get a good look at the photographs in the foyer, a group of wolves the size of rhino." he said and Sue interrupted the conversation.

"Before we go into this, baby you better get back inside, we can talk about this indoors, and you need to rest that leg baby." she said as Seth and Jake helped me up the stairs as I looked at Leah. "Leah you okay?" I asked and she sighed sadly. " Not really, Sam is engaged to Emily." she said and I sighed. "If you need me I'm here Leah." I said and she gave me a hug as the adult trio walked into the living room, as the frequent use of the titles they were calling me shot through me, I looked at the trio.

"Alright what's going on, exactly, why'd you come to see me, before dad got off work you two?" I asked and he smiled softly. "What do you remember of the last few trips you came to see us, after your parents divorced?" Harry asked and I sighed. "Not much Harry, but I remember your faces, just much younger than you are now. I can't remember what went on during the trips, aside from seeing an oversized wolf in the lawn." I said and he nodded.

"Which wolf did you see in the lawn that day you remember sweetie, because you have the gift from that trip wrapped out your neck, Renee bought the chain to size it to your neck as you got older?" he asked and I smiled. "A sandy brown, near gold furred wolf, I remember a darker furred, rhino sized, version of Tala sitting next to him, and a white furred wolf with blond streaks in its fur." I said and he smiled softly. As he stood up he pulled something from his pocket, he removed it and tied it around my wrist.

"We were waiting for you to remember that, you have one side of the legends and movie theories at the moment, but everything they come up with in movies is not true. It's been three months, but now that you've remembered that, you're back where you belong baby, you ever get a good look at their eyes?" he asked and I closed my eyes as the eyes of the trio came to mind and I looked into his and saw the exact eyes of the adult golden brown and smiled and threw myself into his arms and he tightened both arms around me smiling.

"Uncle Harry?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling. "Welcome home baby." Billy said and I gave him a hug as well. "You're the wolves?" I asked and he smiled. "Yeah baby we are, in fact, that rhino sized version of Tala I gave you was me, I'm Reddy." he said and I burrowed into his arms and he tightened them around me. 'I love you baby, I'll protect you from those demons.' I heard his voice echo and then heard his gentle purring and hid a smile.

"If this is what he's trying to block out its not going to work now, you're right, if I'm engaged to Jake, I'm marrying into my tribe now." I said and Jake smiled at me as he crouched in front of me. "That's why I came with dad to see you actually, I wanted to give you this Bella." he said and pulled something out and tied a bracelet around my wrist that had the cords knotted together and I smiled and gave him a hug.

"That's my promise to you Bella, I'll always be here for you my Bells." he said smiling and I grinned and pulled him into a hug smiling. "Promise bracelet, it doesn't matter, a year or two apart I don't care about that, my heart is telling me you're who I belong to Jake." I told him and he smiled. "That first bracelet you had wrapped around your wrist is a betrothal bracelet Bella, I'm your betrothed." he told me and I grinned and I burrowed into his arms.

"You mentioned a little pack, that's what my stuffed wolf pack really was?" I asked him and they nodded. "Yes, after I got you one that would look like me if I was a wolf, the boys decided on the same thing, you got us all by the time you were five baby. Our spirit wolves were your pack of toy wolves, you just gave them a younger version of our nicknames. Though I taught you the meaning of your middle name, which is where your toy version of me got his name from." Billy told me and I nodded, smiling, at the news.

"We also placed our clan bracelets as a collar around their necks and put our initials on them, both age groups, so you could remember us like that." he said and I nodded. "When did you retire exactly?" I asked and they sighed, before they could answer two more men and their junior versions walked in the front door. "Nice timing boys, honey these guys are..." he started to say as I answered that smiling. " Adam Littlesea and Joe Fuller."

"Hey Colin, Brady, great to see you guys, you as well Uncles Joe, Adam." I said smiling and they grinned at the address as their fathers moved to me and gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around their shoulders. "I'm glad to see your memory is returning, but you're right we are their adult versions, honey, with the fact that parasite is back on the loose we're standing by, in case the Cullens leave for whatever reason." Adam told me and I nodded.

"What's my position with you guys if you're getting that overly protective exactly?" I asked and Joe answered that. "Your mother was our omega, you're the female leader of the pack, if we reactivate, you lead both us and our kids. But the packs are comprised of us, the alpha's fourth, the omegas and the imprints." he explained and I nodded. "Why do I feel like the alpha's fourth is a she-wolf exactly?" Leah asked him and he chuckled as he answered her.

"Because you're right, the alpha's fourth is charged with the protection of the alpha's mate and your omega. And your sister happened to be both, as to that once she activates and Jake imprints on her, you and Seth activate automatically Leah." he told her and she nodded. "So I'm charged with protecting my younger brother's future wife and my sister, she's my female leader, so Sam is my beta, my brother was Alpha's third, I'm fourth and Jake is alpha." she said and they all nodded to her smiling.

"Wait that's what caused the break up, his abilities as a wolf suddenly activated and he left to get his head together, the imprint, a wolf can only have one mate, he loves both of us, but an imprint is impossible to fight off according to legends, that's what happened?" Leah asked and he sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so baby, that's what happened, that's why he looks like he's been screwing around with steroids here." Harry told her and she nodded.

"Bella are you okay?' I heard and stood up to look out the den window to see the three wolves standing there and looked at the black wolf. "Yes I'm fine but all three of you get in here, I want to see you face to face." I said and they nodded as I felt a jolt, then five minutes later the door opened and they walked in and I saw two boys my age and a third a couple years older.

"Sam, Paul, Jared." I said, looking between them and they all nodded and I smiled as I moved to Sam and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Guys I remember everything now, that's all five of us, we were the first born of our family. Swans, Uleys, Clearwaters, Truehearts and Lehotes. Wait, where are the girls Jake?" I asked and Billy answered that.

"Becky's on Maui and she's married, but Rachel is in Seattle at college honey. As for how I lost my ability to use my legs, in addition to the car accident, I also got diagnosed with diabetes five years ago." he told him and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that. "Who's the maniac who caused that exactly, because he's in deep trouble for it." Leah asked and he sighed as Jake looked at her.

"Some bonehead on a cellphone Leah, which explains the scar you saw on my arm, I was in the backseat when the guy ran into us." he said and we both nodded to that. "If this guy was drunk, he could have killed you. That's what killed Aunt Sarah, she died of blood loss and the crash severed several arteries that day, while Uncle Billy barely survived the accident." I said and he nodded to that firmly as he sat next to me as the trio moved to the couch then.

"Sam why didn't you tell me, if I'd known I wouldn't have lost my temper when you broke it off?" Leah asked him and he sighed as he answered her as he took her hand. "The rituals were exact, we were under orders never to tell you honey. I'm sorry I lied to you, give me a second chance, though I'm not yours now, I want to stay friends, I love you and I will always love you, but I will love you in the right way, and one days there's going to be a balance." he told her and she nodded and pulled him into a hug tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"So that's seven of ten here, where's Aunt Beth?" I asked and he sighed. "Beth left when you were nine, we were all hoping your brothers, let alone your sister, weren't going to activate here. But with the Cullens moving back here, I'm beyond pissed, if these murders continue the entire pack is going active. Though unfortunately you're a magnet for trouble sweetheart, with the fact this maniac targeted you." Harry said and Billy crossed his arms.

"Though with the fact Cullen reacted like that when you said you chose us, he's asking to get torn apart now, but if he crosses the line and uses his hunting weapons on you the treaty is void." Billy told me and I nodded, and I went to the next question. "Alice mentioned some sort of smell and they acted like a carnivorous plant?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes, that smell you heard about are pheromones for the hunt, but though they're supposedly good."

"Cullen himself is not going to play fair because he's just realized I'm your godfather, I'm the wolf in the pictures on the hall way wall, pack are the rest of the wolves that were with you in the photos. So to him, to keep from losing you to us, he's going for more drastic measures and break the rules, though considering we just busted him in front of his sister, he's screwed, because she tells Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose that truth now."

"And if our grandparents talk to you or send you messages later, that's going to break the fog and you're digging into everything we gave you and he's screwed either way, so he's going to try and tear us apart, but in the end we got the last laugh here." Billy told me. "As to why whatever he promised to the leadership is his death sentence, so you gain that information and return to the past, they're never going to remember they ever met you."

"Though at the moment I'm not taking chances here in that happening here, and as to why, because that pheromone is meant to start screwing with your control till they lead you right into the spiderweb. Cullen is treating this, or will treat this, like a drug addict leading a junkie till he strips you of your free will, so he gets us out of your life. He's a drug, we're the natural path your life is going to take sweetheart." Daniel told me and I nodded to that explanation as I looked at him and Elliot at that.

"In other words not only are you adult wolves, but you're cops, so this crap is like heroin or crack, is that it?" I asked him and they both nodded. "Yeah exactly, he couldn't control his releasing the pheromones when you confessed your feelings toward each other and gassed you, by mistake or on purpose. I don't know, but being around us, the effect bottomed out and you're seeing him like he really is the leach that attacked you now."

"Your reaction after he jarred your leg and you backed into Paul and Jared, that's what simply seeing him get this possessive does, because to you he's an abusive boyfriend and you feel safer surrounded by the boys, their fathers and me. He's just realized he's scared you into turning toward his rival, his rival is your betrothed. Jake is your betrothed, he scares you and you turn to the man who'll protect you and with him, his entire pack."

"Which explains why we all showed up all at once to see you, our bonds as family are over-riding his attempt to take you away from us, because your memories are coming back, your seeing Jack like that out there, your reacting to Jared and Paul, like you did with Daniel and me. He's seeing that the longer you're with us, the stronger and more resistant to his pheromones you'll become. Though with that fact that your mother discussed this with Carlisle, while you were unconscious, your mother knew Alice and Carlisle on sight."

"He crosses that line and breaks the order she gave, and he's getting executed for it. But they leave and you have us, but the dangerous side effect is, when you're an omega, you need to be connected to someone of either group. So they leave and we're bringing you right to the reservation, but four months delay, it's enough we got a lot of work to do to heal your heart as you bond to us and your brothers." Elliot told me and I nodded to that.

"My pendant is the turquoise one sweetheart, I added that to the chain when you were two." he said as he placed his hand to my cheek and I leaned into his hand, before getting into his arms for a cuddle and I heard a loud purring at the reaction coming out of his heart and tried to keep from laughing at that. "Well Storm is happy I'm acting like I used to when around you." I said to him and he chuckled at that as I looked at my quartet smiling then.

"I think I started something here regarding your wolves boys." I said to the trio and Sam nodded in agreement. "My reaction to your calling me by my nickname was because I was telling him I wasn't dangerous to you, because you are my cousin, second cousin to be exact, we're family, why else would we react like that to protecting you from him, you know me on sight, because you got me already." he said smiling and I nodded to that with a smile.

"Second cousin, best guess is your mothers are my mother's cousins, as to that second cousin, you're my blood, but let's drop the second and leave it at cousin, shall we boys." I said looking at him and Jared and they both nodded in agreement to that as I gave them a hug and they tightened their arms around me then smiling. "So this is why I returned, my heart was telling me it was time to return to the tribe?" I asked and the adult pack nodded.

"Your heart was telling you it was time to return and your body was undergoing the necessary changes regarding your preparations for your becoming their omega honey. Your mother was trying to see if you were really ready to see if you could handle the side effects of the legends. So tomorrow, we're doing a tribal bonfire and you're getting the chance to hear the legends including what you learned so far." Billy told me and I nodded to that.

"With the contract, I don't what his problem is, but I think he realized that I just got the information he dug out of your head dad. Though he realizes this there's more dangerous weapons then ripping it from your head here." I told him and Paul crossed his arms. "Such as what exactly Bella, because we just returned to each other, whats the weapon exactly, make us for forget that our parents told us our conection?" he asked and Sam answered that.

"He tries that it would take our ancestors to break down the front door and get that message to you, especially if you had an axe on your head by the leach leadership. Before going into communion with one of us who were wolves, or just..." he started to say, before I heard small barks coming from the attic and looked up at the ceiling with the living room directly beneath my bedroom. "Thats odd, I don't have a dog." I told him and he nodded.

"You said you bought a stuffed wolf, one for each of us dad?" Jared asked and he nodded. "The attic is the second door on the left next to dads bedroom Jare'." I told him and he nodded as he went upstairs to look and I heard a surprised shout then. "What the hell, Sam, Paul, you better have a look at this guys." he called out, before I could answer, I heard a stampede on the stairs and looked down to see my toy pack running into the room.

"Okay, i think your spirit wolves possessed my toys guys, for gods sakes this is ridiculous here." I said laughing as Tala walked over to me and jumped into my lap and curled up there. "Nice touch boys, if thats a way to convince me I belonged to you, than its a good one, Reddy, you better cool it, you over grown fuzz ball." I told him with a chuckle then. "Dad I take it he's mine, if this is what I look if I was a wolf." Jake asked and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah I'm Reddy, I've got seven months before I go active, but I wanted you to see what we look like, your nicknames for our humans you gave to us, but I'm Jake's spirit wolf, this is what I look, that's Smokey, he belongs to Sam, Brownie, he's Jared's and so on."_** he told us and I nodded to him smiling at that. "I know you're trying to convince her that the stories are true Reddy, but was it really necessary to do that now son." Billy said to him with an amused look on his face and he looked at him.

" ** _Yeah dad, Cullen is trying to block out the memory or prevent me from imprinting on her, unfortunately for him, seeing us like this when seven of us haven't gone active yet is enough. As to why, she's my imprint and once imprinted on, he's a non being and Cullen is geting executed if he tries anything else, though use of the pheromone is against the rules. Everything's fair in love and war."_**

 **" _However use of their hunting weapons aren't, and neither is exposing her to a danger and hiding that knowledge that I'd never keep information from her is and neither would the boys. We all agree, better knowing and scared, than oblivious and getting jumped, because you didn't have the facts. As to that, she's safer with us when there's more of us, once we joined forces, if this red head comes back for her."_ ** he said to him and Sam nodded in agreement to that thought gently.

"Man, alright if Shadow decides to drop in, I'm seeing him as an adult version of me?" he asked and Billy nodded. "Yeah we're your adult versions son, though having your wolves possessing her toys right now is taking things a little too far here." Daniel said to him and Jared and I started laughing at this, though just as he finished saying that Stormy jumped on Brownie and they started going at it as I watched them with a smile then.

 **"Hey guys cool it already."** Reddy said to the duo and they both looked at him and I saw the playful looks on their faces as Reddy got ready to jump on him. "Uh oh, I've seen that look on your face before Billy." Adam said to him and he chuckled as the nine started going at it. "We're the only ones active Sam, and already our wolves are acting like a stuffed miniature pack here. We got to pull this together, before one of them breaks something." Jared said to him as I heard a thump as Patch smacked Sunny on the head.

 **"Alright Patch you asked for it and now you're going to get it."** Sunny said with a playful look on his face as he smacked him back and Brownie hit him on the head. "Hey Bells you feel like we're in the middle of dog pile with these guys." Seth asked and I started laughing at that as Sunny jumped on top of the trio then, before Sam answered that remark with a bemused look. "They keep this up and I'm winding up in the middle of it Seth."

"I'm the leader of our pack at the current moment and they're acting like of bunch of puppies." Sam said to him as Smokey looked at their quartet with an amused look on his face. "You're the current alpha and I'm the alpha's third, but our wolves are acting like we've got too much sugar in our systems. Hey, alright that's it, Candy, you cool it already before you break the tv." he said, as Cocoa smacked him on the head and then jumped on Smokey and he quickly got out of the pile, and jumped in my lap to get out of the warzone.

 ** _"I'm safe in your lap right now, but my pack is acting like they're on too much caffeine and sugar at the current moment, though we're teenagers it's still enough that when our fathers reactivate. That takes the pressure on me and it puts it on dad, but I'm a cub and I don't need my brothers ganging up on me right now."_** he said to me as he shifted position and pressed his back to my chest as he started purring softly like a cat as Daniel answered that remark as he looked at the eight firmly.

"Alright guys that's enough, break it up already." Daniel said to the quintet with a smile on his face as Billy started laughing at this. "Brownie, you and Reddy get into a wrestling match and you're being put in the kennel, don't start it here in the living room, it's too crowded in here. And all of you cool it already or you're being put back in the box she had you in." Harry added smiling then as that did it for me as I broke down laughing at them then.

"Okay, if this means anything, I can remember the rules when you're a cub, at this age you start with brighter colors and are no bigger than a lion, but once in your mid twenties your fur darkens to a certain color and you reach the size of a rhino or buffalo, is that it boys, if that's why your cub versions are this color?" I asked and they all nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly this is what we look like as Cubs, the way you saw me out there was because I'm a fully grown wolf, Jesse's fur is going to be the normal shade of orange."

"I'm the darker tinge to it, if I was an over ripe pumpkin, I'd be reddish orange. Which is why my fur was that tinge, but this is Jesse if he was a wolf." he explained, looking down at Little Orangie. "Are you just the wiseacre in the family gang though dad?" Jesse asked him and he chuckled. "Yeah I am and Red here tended to knock me a good one for influencing your brothers and sisters when they were Cubs and needed a nap." he said smiling to him.

"What kind of influence are we talking here?" Paul asked and Billy answered that with a bemused look. "He was the playful uncle wolf with you guys while the rest of us were acting as your parents. But when it came for a nap, trying to catch you to get you back into the tent resulted in several games of tag, till you ran headlong into him. And we took several hits to the head when you got into pillow fights as well till I smacked him in the head with my paw for encouraging you too much." he said and we started laughing at the remark.

"Are you guys always like this with each other." I asked as I started laughing at that. "Unfortunately yes, we're the adult versions of you kids when you don't know when to quit screwing around like that." Elliot said as Harry grabbed the pillow and smacked him across the head. "What, what was that for?" he added as Paul and Seth exchanged looks at this. "Just giving a demonstration of that." he said and he responded by doing the same.

"Alright guys don't start, now isn't the time for this." Billy said as he tried to keep from laughing at his pack brothers. "Well if this is us as adults I can see it's going to be a bit of circus later here." Leah said through her laughter and he nodded in agreement to that. Just as I was answering we heard the front door slam shut. "Oh boy, Charlie's furious." Jack said as he walked into the room then to see me surrounded by the adult and young packs.

"Baby you okay, Charlotte filled me in on what happened out front?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah dad I'll be okay, though if this means anything I'm not taking his attempts to control my life regarding the tribe. I'm not giving up the packs, let alone the council, or you and mom." I said to him and he nodded in relief then. "Just what the hell happened out there boys?" he asked and Billy explained that to him.

"He reacted to the fact she and I were rebuilding our bond and my spirit wolf started sounding like an oversized house cat, to the point that when he heard that the guys were all fully or half active hunters he lost his temper telling her to get away from Jack. When she refused twice, he got physical and yanked her away from him and the jolt barely missed breaking her arm and she landed on the driveway hard enough to cause her leg to go into paralysis." he told him, before I heard a knock on the front door and he went to get it.

"Sorry about that Charlie, I promise he's getting grounded for that when I get through with him, I just want to check on her." I heard and Dad walked back in with Carlisle and Esme right behind him as he saw the entire pack surrounding me, he sighed. "Evening elders, I'm sorry for the over reaction, but if you want to sue me for his nearly breaking her arm or landing her back in the ICU, I'll accept that." he told Billy and he sighed as he answered him.

"Never mind court cases, but a donation to the tribe council in her case would be appreciated. If Renee told you who we are to her and Bella, every word of that is true. I'm Ephraim when you met him and though two of four left town. There's still enough of the pack you remember to enforce the rules in that treaty we created with you, but I'm reminding you of that key piece in the treaty Carlisle." he told him and they both nodded.

"Yes and I promise you we will never break that key piece or pieces in the treaty, I discussed this with Renee and if we leave you take over, I promise you that. But he doses her with the Eros and I'm going to kill him myself, I promised we'd never break that piece, or the key piece in the treaty and I'm keeping that promise." he said and he crouched at my side as he looked at me, before Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ran into the room.

"The treaty is exact in our minds we promise, he breaks it, he's getting banished and exiled from the tribe, Chief Black, we will never break the treaty like that." Esme said to him and he nodded. "If you could bend the rules here, Their house is now under the treaty, if you're gone we protect her and Charlie, if the nomads return. But we need to protect her on your land as well, she's my god daughter, I need a way to protect her this way." he said to her.

"Hey Bella you alright?" Emmett asked me and I nodded. "Yeah but whatever his problem is regarding the tribe, I'm making it clear now, but I'm not taking sides here, he forces me into that position and he loses me anyway. I'm betrothed already to Jake." I said and sighed. "He's scared me enough once already, but for him to get that abusive, because I want to be with dad's best friends, I'm not tolerating it, they're my family, I love them."

"I'm not choosing between tribes, or between love and family, if he forces me into that choice, it's a no choice needed, I choose Jake, my pack, tribe and my parents. So please, don't make me choose between you and them, don't draw that line Emmett, please." I said and he nodded as he answered me as he crouched next to me with Carlisle. "We won't I promise, if your friendship is all we get, that's fine, you're my little sister either way." he told me and I nodded as Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you're the great grand daughter of Ephraim's omega?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Yeah I am Rose." I told her and she sighed in relief at the news. "Bella listen to me, this is much better than you becoming like us, if this is why you came home to Forks than that's your destiny, this is really what I wanted for you, living a full life, whatever your uncle told him he's right. I miss being like you, don't make the same mistakes, choose them, they're much better for you than we are." she said to me softly.

"Surprisingly, the glamour regarding him wore off when he started getting physical here Rose, but I'm still suffering nightmares from what happened before here. But his reaction to the adult pack, when I wasn't leaving my place in Uncle Jack's arms..." I told her and she, Carlisle and Esme nodded. "We understand why, but did you see him when he..." Esme asked softly and I nodded. "Yeah even through the pain I was in, I could still see him going into a mode I never want to see twice here." I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Did he kill this lunatic in front of her, if that explains the broken leg?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Yeah and though I'm the daughter of a cop it's enough I never want to see them getting that vicious ever again. If you guys ever went hunting you always took out the game behind the trees, before cremating them, right?" I asked and the seven nodded to me. "Yeah we did baby, you saw us like you did the packs. But you never saw us in hunting mode, whenever you saw us, you saw us like playful wolves." Daniel said, looking at me gently.

"Carlisle we never allowed the girls, especially our girl Cubs, to see us when we're hunting down who we were after, by that I mean they never saw us get that lethal here, let alone we took the game behind the trees to do it there. It's part of being a hunter, we go hunting we finish the animal in the woods and out of sight, if anyone's watching us. But the girls never see us in this kind of hunting mode, because we go into marine fighting mode now."

"As you know our legends gave us the info of how to take out game like this, but we are hunters. In fact the ten of us were and are skilled hunters, we've been learning every way possible to take down game and we don't follow game in a straight line either. At the moment he just crossed a line that is getting him close to being evicted from Forks, if he ever touches her like that again or he does that twice in front of her and I mean that too."

"Though she's not squeamish of blood or violence, we never allowed her to see us when we got that much into hunting mode, though she saw us as beyond furious hunters at one point or another, she never saw us when we find our game and do a kill in the woods. To her she saw in us one way and one way only and if he'd done it out of sight that would save his case, but she just saw him in a mode that is enough to terrify her now, and as to why here."

"It's because she knows us in one way and one way only, our wolfhound phase, and we act like Siberian wolfhounds do with their owners, especially their female owners. If we were wolves, she's seen us like that since she was one year old cub. To her this is completely natural and it's why she's not afraid of us." Harry told him and he nodded to that information, before he could answer I leaned my head into Sam's chest then.

"Though Harry and I helped raise her, but to her she's our youngest girl cub and she always felt safer when around us when we went camping. He's right when we started going hunting in the woods together, Dan and Elliot made a promise never to let her see them when they find what we're tracking down. As for me, though I went hunting I did the same thing and finished my hunt by getting behind a boulder to finish it."

"Up until you moved to town hunting in the woods meant we did the added hunting for food stages behind boulders, and made sure that when we dragged our game back, we hid it behind the camper at the time to prevent the kids from seeing it at the time. As to how, once the camper was in position we planted several logs underneath the stairs of it and around the base. Which explains the taxidermy issues here, though at this rate." Billy said to them and dad finished that remark in exasperation as he looked at me with a sigh.

"Aside from being a chief of police, I'm also a skilled tracker, though at the moment whoever or whatever killed those people just got burned at the stake, literally. Baby stay out of the woods, if you're choosing to go with the guys when they go tracking I want you at their side and don't go wandering off, okay." Dad told me and I nodded to the request as Sam looked at me at that as I leaned into his arms to keep me warm and he wrapped one around me.

"I knew you when we had a stray grizzly running loose that the hunters in your team gave you a hand Uncle Harry, but with all of you skilled trackers and you're all hunters in addition to being your chosen majors. But you're all skilled woodsman, you travel light when you go hunting and you know what's safe to eat and what's not in the woods." I said and he nodded. "Aside from carrying our rifles, our vests had the various pockets for tracking."

"In this case it means and meant when you're going tracking in the woods make sure you travel light or you're going to get loaded with gear to the point that some rabid predator could easily pick you off. But when you guys were one to five year old Cubs, we ensured you were safe by bringing the equipment meant to do so and we took turns in swapping off. Which also explains when it was time for a game hunting and I mean normal game, deer or just getting fish for dinner that night when you were five to to twelve this turned into a common occurrence." Daniel said and Harry finished that remark with a gentle look.

" So none of you saw the victim of our hunting till you were old enough to take it and with the logs below the camper you can't see what the victim was and we were trying to prevent it by the time you were eight years old here. Though at this rate, if we were wolves then the hunt stays behind and out of sight and all you see is the bonfire to destroy the carcass these days." he said and Sam looked at him to go onto that gently.

"In other words I find the next one, if he or she is on the edge of attacking her and we're running them down and out of sight, before I come checking on her to get into conversation correct Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah precisely, under no circumstances do these hunts and kills directly in front of her, chase your game into the trees and do it there you guys." Billy said to him and he and the quartet nodded to the orders firmly.

"I see the next one and she's seeing me as a beyond pissed off wolf, if I was one, before the rest of us reveal ourselves, before we chase him off and we run him down. Bells, whatever Intel you have regarding this we'll need, just don't test our tempers will you please. Though he starts tampering with our memories, I'm going to have to tap the internal comlink to get you to remember." he said and I nodded as I leaned my head against his chest.

"If for whatever reason Edward blocks out that memory than to remember this I'm going to have to risk it Sam, by getting you to turn hunter right in front of me. If they did that all the time when we were Cubs, I got do it when Jake gets started guys." I told him and he sighed. "Once you light the fire in me get twelve feet out of range or you're going to get hurt by accident Bells, you're my omega I'm not hurting you that way and I'm not risking it either." Paul said to me and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes.

"Who is he to you exactly, in fact who are the younger versions of your parents gang to you?" Esme asked and I smiled. "Sam and Jared are my cousins, Paul, Colin, Brady, Seth, Jesse, Quil, if Embry is part of the young pack, him too, my brothers. Seth especially, he's my adopted brother. His mother is my godmother, my necklace is made up of the clans I was bonded to the most, but their fathers are my mother's pack and dad's best friends."

"With the fact it was such a close call last month, it's enough dad is reserving judgement now, regarding Edward, but if you just leave, mom put the council in charge of looking after me and I mean it. Edward, you try anything else and my memory comes back, you're getting executed for breaking the treaty when your parents, brothers and sisters already agreed to it." I said loudly and dad looked up to see him standing there and stood up then.

"What the hell are you doing in here, keep your damn hands off of her." he snapped at him and I watched as Edward tried to talk his way out of this. "I was trying to protect her." he told him and he crossed his arms. "Protect her from what exactly, that group of wolves are friends of mine. It's enough that if I learn who they really are, nothing would change at all, I'm a human wolf, so cut the crap Edward, it's jealousy now at the moment."

"You start showing off and it scares her, and then get this physical when my pack arrives to see her. It's enough I'm ready to have you placed under a restraining order from my daughter, when you get this physically abusive, simply because she doesn't want to be separated from them. The adult pack have been part of my life, since I was your age Edward, they're my friends and I really don't mind they treat my daughter like their own cub, she loves them, and their clan wolves, she's wants to be with them, I'm not arguing."

"The wolves are and have been part of my life since I was fifteen Edward." he said and he answered him coldly. "I had the best of intentions Charlie, I'm trying to protect her." he said and I stood up at that. "The best of intentions, some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best of intentions Edward. I really don't care if you're trying to protect me or not, I'm not leaving my pack at all, they're my family."

"You're a filthy murderer Edward, you may have protected me from that quartet, but the pack, they're not dangerous. How many lives have you taken to save others, by reading their thoughts Edward, how many. How many tests have you cheated at, how many rules have you broken since you've been in school. Quid Pro Quo is against the law, I really don't care how much you can offer me, money, the nicest clothes, best house and whatever else is in there, but it's Quid Pro Quo, you take away who I am in exchange for being with you."

"Them, they can give me everything you can't, a nice house, family, I get to have everything I ever wanted and most of all Jake is everything I remember in the sextet, my father is everything I ever wanted him to be and I see him in Jake. I've seen them like that since I was a cub myself, I'm half Quileute Edward, my grandmother is Tala Marquez read the fine print, an omega has more power than the entire pack and council together."

"I'm a wolf, you're a lion, wolves with wolves, lions with lions. I'm not giving up my life for your sake, I don't care what you have to offer me, I've made my choice, it's them. I was supposed to bring you two together as friends and we'd eliminate the nomads. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me, whatever reason for this I've got no clue, but the imprint is what I choose." I said and he looked at me in shock at the wording as I heard a gentle scratching at the back door and we exchanged looks.

"Who is that exactly, everyone is here?" Jared asked and Leah got up and looked out the kitchen door and turned to look at us. "Dad what did Shadow look like exactly?" she asked and he stood up at the question. "His fur is jet black baby. Smokey is black with brown mixed into his fur, if you're seeing a bigger version of Smokey, that Shadow just came to visit tonight." he said to her and Smokey ran to the door at that.

"I think my spirit wolf is greeting dad's at the moment." Sam said with a chuckle as he stood up then. "Josh just arrived." Dad repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah, if he was a wolf then Shadow is his spirit wolf Uncle Charlie. Which explains why mine possessed my mini version to explains things to her." he told him as the back door opened and a man that looked like an older version of him walked in with a firm look on his face.

"Hey guys, honey, god, what the heck happened to you exactly?" he asked in shock and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and I wrapped both arms around his shoulders, before burying my head into the crook of his neck. "Hey shh, it's okay baby, you're safe, it's okay." he said, rocking me softly. "Are you her uncle Joshua?" Carlisle asked and he nodded. "I am, and it's Josh, Carlisle, she's my niece, her mother was my cousin-in-law."

"That's six, I'm her blood, as is Daniel, but we, Jack, Elliot and the duo are her family, our colors are on the necklace. Daniel gave her the necklace, and the pendants were added to it by the time she was two, but to the six of us she was our cub. In truth she's just as close to the entire pack and our children have been adoptive brothers and sisters to each other, raised together from infancy." he told him and Carlisle nodded to the explanation.

"I don't care if they're wolves the size of a horse or buffalo, so long as they can protect her, that's all I care about, and for the record a man who claims he is trying to protect the woman he loves doesn't lay a hand on that woman. That's strike one, you got two chances left, if anything else happens and you're getting my shotgun pointed directly at your head, do I make myself perfectly clear here." Dad added, with a warning tone to Edward then.

"Life changes, though these changes lead to problems, but that doesn't mean you should let them ruin your relationship with your childhood friends, kids. As to that, I made that same mistake, I love your mother son, but I got two mates and two cubs. You'll always love her, but when she meets the right one, you'll love her in the right way and your friendship will be like it was when you were seven to ten years old Cubs." he told him and he nodded to that.

"Black she's mine." Edward snarled as he got in front him and Jake stood up. "Not anymore she's not Cullen. She's my betrothed, we're engaged, the contract is sign and sealed. Now you lay a hand on her, screw with her or even break the treaty, we, as her pack, have just cause to eliminate you or banish you from the peninsula. The nine of us are her pack, keep your hands to yourself Cullen." he said with a warning growl before I heard a voice interject.

"No the eleven of us are her pack, back off Cullen, she's still in recovery, and it's too crowded in here for this!" I heard and looked up at two fifteen year olds, a woman and a man in his mid to late sixties standing there in the living room door then. "Cuz you just chose the right time to show up, alright guys surround her and the young pack of the group, circle formation now!" Jake said with a firm growl and they moved over to me and got into position.

"Jake Alpha, Sam Beta that makes me the..., I'm third in command, alright Embry, Colin, Brady stay with her she's still getting over the shock. Alright Cullen that makes all six now, we are the grandsons of the men you encountered 80 years ago Cullen, if this portion of that legend is really true and I do believe it is now." Seth said, raising his voice as the voice responded to that his tone going tough and I knew Seth spotted wolf number nine then.

"Than you have six wolves and the omega, the grandchildren of the seven you encountered eighty to ninety years ago, that's everyone from who you encountered then, I'll make it simple now Cullen. That key piece in the treaty is two layered, you break it you wind up dead, while your family is banished from Olympia, you want a war, because you're asking for one to start right here in their living room, now get out of this house right now!" The curly haired boy snapped with a warning tone and Jake nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Alright heel, all of you calm down now, no one is exploding in my house, Edward, I don't give a damn what you say, I'm staying with them for the weekend. In fact, Sam you mind if spend the week at your place next week, school's out and I want to get to know you all as who I remembered you as. So camping later on this summer and pack get togethers." I said and they smiled at the idea and he nodded in agreement to my thoughts.

"Nice timing Quil, Embry, am I glad to see you." I added and they smiled and walked over to me and Quil gave me a hug, as I pressed my forehead to his and I heard a loud purring at that and the guys started laughing at the reaction. "You remember?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I do, with your fathers, I'm adding the added twenty five years to your looks to come up with them. But I know you on sight now, and it's staying that way, my brothers." I told him and he smiled as Embry gave me a hug as I tightened my arms around him to.

"Edward if it just takes a simple case of exposed blood to cause an over reaction with you, than your brother is the key needed to switch it from you to my tribe. Besides I'm sure dad would approve of the fact I spent more time with my pack and his friends than when you left without telling them and Aunt Sue is correct, you're in enough trouble with him as it is. So over reaction and I bond to my pack, it's as simple as that." I added to him firm look.

"You're right, I would, baby. In fact if it means complete and total balance than splitting your time between your friends in school, the guys and the Cullens are what I want. You're living under my roof, so therefore what choices regarding your emotional recovery if he takes off on you is the decision of your parental quartet now honey." dad said and I smiled at him. "Parental quartet, that explains the picture of you, and the trio, with mom holding me."

"My parental quartet, now, are you, Uncles Billy and Harry as well as Aunt Sue. Yes I see that and again Edward, to repeat what Billy and Harry told you outside, this would never work. If you get controlling when what choices I make regarding my life it's my choice to make, and I choose to see my pack and parental pack. Yes all things are fair in love and war, but there is an act of poor sportsmanship involved in it when it's natural with him."

"So don't start with me, because it's them and it will always be them now, so back off and get the hell out of my house right now." I said with a warning tone and he looked at me in shock at that. "Alright this war conference is over. Sorry Carlisle, but we can discuss this over the phone tomorrow now." Billy said and he nodded as he grabbed Edward by the scruff of his neck and forced him out the front door with the quintet following them.

"Lions with lions, wolves with wolves, he's a lion, I'm a wolf in lamb's clothing, nice way to put it Uncle Harry and you're right. If I'm a wolf, than I'm marrying my own kind now." I said and Jake smiled at the wording and pulled me into a hug tightly. "Alright you little fuzzball get back into my room and stand guard around the Windows please." I added and my miniature version of my pack nodded and ran back upstairs and into my room.


	3. 3: Truths And Wolf Bonds

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 3: Family Bonds And Stories**

"I'm just saying this now, but if this was normal to me seven years ago or even five when I saw you guys like that all the time and I couldn't care less what you are, than its not a life style choice. I was born this way and I can't help that anymore than you guys can, I was around your fathers like this all the time. And the memories are beginning to come back, it's now completely now to me, but if I was born into this world now."

"Our world, it's completely normal to me as it is for you three now, we can turn it on and off, because we're still human, we're just more special now. We're in the same boat now, I want to be normal, but I can't, it's part of who I am, and we have to accept that now. Don't worry if we started this now we have a better chance at survival and he's not side tracking me now that you told me the truth, I'm part of the Marquez clan and I'm Quileute." I said and the guys and Leah all nodded in agreement to that.

"Agreed, with us just telling you the truth and you seeing us as our wolves, if you're not scared and this became normal it's obvious there's more to this than we think." Paul said to me and he gave my hand a squeeze and I pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "The memories faded before, but the act of remembering you as we were when we were kids broke down the front door when I realized it guys."

"But I forgot what your father's looked like till I focused on you as your stuffed versions, Reddy was first, followed by Smokey, Sunny, Brownie, Stormy, it was you five first in the beginning and Orangie, Cocoa, Patch and Copper. I remember everything now and I don't care what you are, it doesn't matter, it's not what you are, but what you do. You're my brothers, my family, if I was born into this world, it's now completely normal to me."

"Just seeing you as cub versions of your father's, it's broken down the front door, I remember everything now and I'm back where I belong. And I belong to you, the pack is family, I'm staying pack." I said looking from him, to Sam, Leah and Jared and they nodded. "It's the five of us, we're just missing the twins, but Jake is just as good, but that's our entire sextet now as the original members of our familial pack now."

"But than if we were born into this world, we saw it in action from our newborn cub phase. We may have forgotten the memories of our dads like this, but it's still with us." Jared said and I nodded as Sam said it for the trio then as we exchanged looks at this. "Our familial sextet was our cub pack from the very beginning. We're wolves, she's a she wolf and you're an omega, but, to any rational being, it's hard to accept now."

"Because we all thought the stories were just that, stories. Well if we're the future protection of the tribe, time to accept that, though whatever reason you suddenly are so used to this, we got to look into now. Before it causes you to shut down, though he causes that and I'm ripping him apart." Sam said firmly and I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes as I heard a gentle purring start at that as I answered him.

"I wasn't expecting us to find each other again, but it was clearly fate that brought me back to you guys now big brother." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine. "If he wants a fight where you're concerned, he's not getting it, I'm not losing you when I just got you back now Bells. Our pack is a pack for life, you're my baby sister, my cousin, I'm not losing you to a gold eyed going red eyed leach." Sam said and gave me a hug.

"The instincts of knowing you're the safer character is getting stronger by the minute Sam, it's not what you are, but what you do. I don't care what you guys are, it doesn't matter to me now. I was born a wolf cub, I was raised with the pack, I'm staying with my pack, this is where I belong, you're my family, if it's choosing between him and you it's a no choice needed I choose the pack and that's it." I told him and he nodded softly.

Pulling me into a hug, I laid my head against his chest and he rubbed my back. 'I'm never letting go, you mean to much to me.' I thought softly and I heard a gentle purring start at that as he rested his head on top of mine then. "You're not dangerous, he's dangerous to be around, him and the red eyes. But the sextet are safe, they accepted that I belong to you, I'm home where I belong, with you, and the pack."

"The pack is my family, the pack is where I belong, I'm not letting you go." I said to him and he smiled at that. "Yeah you know we're safe to be around, because though we're descended from wolves, you can control our tempers easily. You need us most to protect you now from whoever this latest one is." he said and I nodded. "So what's this going to do for us with you guys off duty exactly. Us getting playful when you're your wolf now?" I asked and the trio chuckled at that as Paul answered me.

"If that's what's coming it's we're acting on our childhood games when we're our wolves and though we can't talk, you know what we're saying if this results in a game of tag next like that." he said smiling as I pulled him into a hug. "Well it's like I said, it's not what you are, but what you do, we're protectors, it's the reason we exist because they do, I've made my choice, I'm a protector, I'm pack, and I'm staying with you."

"You're my brothers, sister and mate, to me you're not dangerous at all, in fact you're no danger to me or a human at all. Simply because you've got the heart of a true hero now, flesh and blood, beating heart, you're more human than he is. Because you are human, you just go protector when need be, you can turn it off and on. He can't, as to that, you're my own kind, human, and wolf, this is where I belong, I'm breaking it off with him." I told him and he smiled in relief as he pulled me into a hug.

"Quick question boys, would you go over board in trying to protect me, simply because we're still human, though we're descended from wolves?" I asked and they shook their heads. "If you mean like protect you from the world then no, life gets messy we just deal with it and a little danger makes life fun. We just take certain precautions in our activties, but we're not smothering you in that way. I mean cliff diving, dirt bikes, hiking in the woods and so on, a little danger is fine." Paul said smiling gently and I nodded.

"Aside from that, we'd never try to control you anyway, you maybe my mate, but I'm not like the guys from 100' years ago. The song in that Bette Midler film is just that, you have the right to choose what you want to do, I'm not going to try and dictate whatever you want to do. And I trust your judgement, we just add a bodyguard or two, but I'm not controlling your behavior while doing it." Jake added and Sam finished his sentence.

"But best not to go completely reckless, we just add certain safety precautions to prevent someone from getting hurt. But a little danger in life is fine, it makes life fun and we're enjoying ourselves that way." Sam said smiling and I nodded in agreement. "Than you're exactly who I want to be around right now. I'm human, he's a vampire, not my species, as to that yes a little danger is fun, but I'd rather not have that axe on me."

"Every time I get an injury, you guys gifts are fine, him, he's going to cross the line, I never asked to go to the prom last night either and he still broke my request. Boys I have to know this now, but if I said I never wanted to go to a dance, would you make me me anyway, throw a big party despite the fact I said not to. Or just go for emotional blackmail here?" I asked and the eleven of them shook their heads.

"No we wouldn't, whatever party you had in mind, a familial beach party, a bonfire, what not, we wouldn't force you to go. We'd respect your request that you don't want to be around others if you're like this at the moment, recovering. As your pack, we'd follow orders and you and I share the leadership responsibilities. But your choices are your own, you're not sure what you want, we understand and until you do, we can wait."

"But it's pretty clear here though regarding him, this relationship is more unhealthy than we thought now, he's ignoring your feelings. Well if it means us acting like a pack all the time now, we do that." he said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah in truth you're like me, we get to enjoy ourselves with the fact we're skilled trackers. He said he's not dangerous and look at me right now, not dangerous, that's a load of crap right now."

"I just barely survived an encounter with his alter ego and here's the result, you're my type, we're all born in the late 80's to early 90's that's our time frame. But here the scoop, he's from 1918." I told him and he nodded. "Uh huh, yeah that's what I figured, back then the men were too controlling of their mates and wives. With us in this time we're complete equals, aside from that, your happiness is all that matters to us."

"We can be ourselves with each other, act like kids, just act our age, though we get a bit of added responsibility it's alright. But you're seventeen and you should act seventeen to eighteen. Not act like an adult in the way he wants you too. We're your age and we're whi you relate too now, as we're family. As our omega, though we get protective, as your either our sister, or cousin, we're not dictating everything you do."

"But you have the right to choose, though at the moment you haven't decided what you want yet. We understand that, but until you decide to say the words, we can wait, though with the imprint slowly going active there's our answer. Jake's your imprint, as to that, you're alpha's mate, my omega and you're my cousin. But this attitude of his is grating on my nerves, because what you choose is completely up to you now."

"And you're my baby sister, your happiness is all that matters to me and the seven now, with that in mind now. I don't give a damn what he says right now, with my being the oldest of the pack, and you and the boys right behind me, till Leah and the quintet activate now. But as of this moment he's got no right to speak for you and it's up to you what you want to do with your life now and with those words in mind.."

"The Cullens have that air to them of outcasts but being around them, which is where the song line of 'when I go out with you, don't put me on display' just made a come back now, you hate getting attention, and try to suffer these things in silence. You're an introvert, you hate getting that type of attention like when you moved back. But that's because when around normal people you feel like you don't belong with them."

"And it's because your own kind is werewolf now, we're introverts to the rest of the world. But when together, we're as carefree as you can get, we're pack, and we stay pack, brothers, sisters, family, your place is pack, this where you belong now sis." Sam said and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "How can you read me so easily exactly, because when living in Chandler, I felt like an outcast."

"I move back here and suddenly it's like I'm an open book to you, but he can't read me at all?" I asked and Papa Quil answered that. "Being an omega leaves your mind blocked out to mind manipulations, and I mean invasion style things, of the type that Jim Carrey's character pulled in Batman Forever. But you had it right, it's like being in a comic book, you're safe from mind manipulations now because your powers activated."

"As your own kind, we understand you better than he ever could now, because we have that ability to live like normal people, but we have magic in our blood. We're hunters and when need be we go protector, but we can turn it on and off. He's stuck like that, but we're still human, just more special now baby, you were meant to return to the tribe and it's because it was time activate your training." he said and I nodded to him gently.

"The guys feel like a thermal heater, and yet..., what's happening to me, if I'm just like the guys and Leah exactly?" I asked and he sighed. "Once you start going active your reflexes start speeding up, you become just as fast, strong and athletic as they are now. But though your cross examination of the Cullens and their kind activated, your abilities haven't kicked in yet completely, though you feel safer with the boys."

"After what just happened out there, at the current moment you can live like a normal person, though with your pack being a bunch of teenage werewolves it's corralling things before they get too reckless." he said and dad looked at him at that remark. "Guys you try those dirt bikes and I mean a motorcycle and you better wear a full helmet and I mean that. Young lady that goes double for you." Dad said in exasperation at that.

"And while we're on the subject here, if we have these maniacs running loose in the woods in the next year. And I find out you went cliff diving without the kids and you're grounded for a month young lady." Sue added in with a stern look on her face and I nodded to the orders. "I know being a wolf made you a bit more reckless guys, but you don't need to go daredevil in screwing around here. Take it down a notch before you guys give us a heart attack next, will you please." Anna added in exasperation to us.

"Wait, why call us Cubs exactly?" Seth asked and his father answered that question. "Because compared to us you are, we're fully trained werewolves and you're just getting started as a pack. You kids are are barely out of your teen years and in Jesse's case he's just entered his preteen years. So to us you're just Cubs at the current moment till you reach twenty five years old boys, ladies." he said and the twelve of us exchanged looks.

"We're Cubs, great that explains why my toy pack looks like this, they're you as Cubs is that it. And if that's the case, what's the side effect of being a cub when you're training exactly Dad?" I asked and Josh explained that. "The acts of training get a bit more out of hand than they would if you were an adult at the moment. Though at your age your cub replicates, in looks and personality to us as your adult versions." he said and I nodded.

"My adult version is my mother, Beth to Leah and you guys to the nine, alright I get it, and before any of you do something and get too cocky, we're just starting out your first true vampire is going to be the nomads that attacked me and the sextet thry murdered. But I'm telling you don't get cocky, guys, we have a long way to go, if Jasper tells me otherwise there's going to something else in addition to the legend of the third wife."

"But what I don't know, and I get the feeling I'm going to find out next year, but he starts arguing over joining forces, dad, my one option is completely and total balance, when I belong to Jake now." I said and he nodded as my father said it for him, his tone firm then. "You're right, complete and total balance is all I want in you case baby, half natural/ half supernatural if that's what your life is now. But he starts a fight over you, because Jake kissed you, though he blocks this out and I'm going with Jake."

"Jake's who I like in your case anyway, he's just like me and you're more like me than your mother anyway now in personality. Baby, wants the final choice now with knowing the true bonds and why I asked the gang to come over tonight?" he asked and I grinned as I answered him. "I choose you, I'm staying in Forks, for good now dad, we get our lives into a normal routine and you have me to come home to now." I said and he grinned in delight as he gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him.

"You and I always had a strong relationship growing up in your case, but you're just like me baby, I couldn't care less what the guys are once I see them later. Our true friends are on the reservation, the reservation is home, the pack our family. This is where we belong, once the conversion is made, for both of us, that's where we belong. Billy, dad, if you don't mind, I can act on Renee's position for her until she comes back."

"If she and you signed a marriage contract, I can accept that regarding my daughter, like her I don't care what you are once I heard that truth, it doesn't matter. You're my best friends and the tribe is more like home, this is where I belong." he said and they nodded. "Dad?" I repeated and Quil's grandfather smiled. "Charlie has been calling me that, since he was your age baby, you actually thought of me as your adoptive grandfather."

"Quil's your cousin, by adoption." he said and I looked at my brother and smiled as he gave me a hug at that. "Well this just keeps getting better and better, if he tries to block out these memories it's not stopping me from hanging around you, if he decides to take off. Nothing will, though whatever the damn side effect of being around a vampire is, if you're an omega, has to be dangerous." I said and Billy covered his eyes at that.

"It turns you into adrenaline junkie baby, fact of the matter is that in cases such as this, if you're an omega, when you're around us, you're acting like you do now. If he hits you with a strong enough dose of that pheromone, it's going to have you pulling stunts that we, as your parents and guardians, are a serious case of suicidal behavior and cry for help now. And it's because the bastard has you too focused on him at the moment."

"Though it takes breaking his hold on you by bringing you into the reservation, moving you out here and having you settled right after they take off on us. We're going to do that, before he kills you out of recklessness." Jack said sharply and I nodded. "Than I'm safer with you now, my mind is clearly focused and he's broken the facade he put on me by you showing up at the right time now." I said and he nodded as Billy said it for him.

"Terrific, great, we've got a trio of seventeen year old wolf Cubs and a duo of nineteen year old wolf Cubs and at this age now. It's getting a bit more reckless than we'd have liked when they were elementary school Cubs, but this is getting ridiculous now. Alright Cubs listen to me now, though you guys are wolves, you're still in training at the moment, but you don't need to go completely reckless at the moment."

"The Cullens destroyed the first leach, if they leave we do the second to protect her, but if these two start something else and I'm not entirely sure what right now. We have to work together with Carlisle and his family, but the back up plan if this gets worse and they do take off on us, it's she's being moved to the reservation. As to why, if he caused her to go into shut down, she needs you guys to recover." Billy added to us gently.

"Wait why exactly?" Dad asked and he sighed. "An omega's ability comes from the person their connected to, if Jake was active now, her strength comes from him and us. As the adult and cub packs, we're her strength, if she'd stayed with him, it's him and the sextet. But something tears us out of her life and it causes her to shut down emotionally, like he destroyed her completely, it's not as dangerous as its being mated to a human."

"But being mated to a member of either species, it's enough to scare you out of your mind. Because it's like suffering the repeated premonitions and side effects and if he hit her with a dangerous amount of their hunting Arsenal, a severe detox from the pheromones. We've seen it before like ten times, but for her to recover from this it's moving you guys to the reservation and she's in recovery, physically and emotionally there." Billy said and dad nodded to him as he answered him, before Paul said it for him.

"I never thought we'd find you again, but seeing what just one encounter with those leaches did to you, I'm furious right now. The thought of losing you now is going to kill me now that we remember what you are to us, sis. That damn idiot, why didn't he just stay away from you and while I'm on the subject, we could have brought you to the reservation that night to protect you from whoever did this to you." he said as I saw the tears comes into his eyes as he finished that remark as he said it.

"Damn it, alright I've had enough of this crap right now, it's not happening again, I don't give a damn what he says, he's not getting you targeted by those demons anymore. But if I have to destroy every leach that comes near you I will just so I don't have to lose you now, than I'm doing it. In fact if it takes my transferring to F.H.S., I'm protecting you no matter what now sis, I'm not losing you to some gold eyed turned red eyed leach."

"And it's because he could have gotten you killed last month if he'd thought to stay clear from you and look at what his falling in love with you does to you. I mean touch and go to your spleen, broken leg, near fatal blood loss. We nearly lost you because of him and his damn red eyed counter parts here, I'm never forgiving him for that or this right now." he said and I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes at that.

"With us just remembering our bonds now, we're back on track, I found you and until Jake activates, I've got you three and Embry there to protect me, if she or her friend come back now. It was a close call yes, but I'm back where I belong brother, you're not going to lose me I belong to you guys now." I told him and he nodded as I saw him shaking in pain and grief at nearly losing me then and I pulled him into a hug as I said it to him. "Shh, it's okay." I said and he looked into my eyes as he said it to me.

"You're my entire world, my sister, I can't lose you and I won't Bella, you're my entire life, my sister, my twin, I can't lose you and I won't. If we were the characters on the tv show, I'd be the new red and Jared the original, you're our version of the original pink and to us, you're our baby sister, we can't lose you and we won't sis." he said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his as I ran my hand through the hair at the back his head softly as I answered him softly at that.

" I know Paul, but with the fact we got the truth now, we got a second chance to be like we were. A chance to be like we used to be, but being the human mate to his kind, it makes you grow up way to fast. You're my brothers, my family, I'm not leaving you now, we got that chance at a second chance I'm not going anywhere. Being the mate to wolf is safer anyway, I can act my age and be like we used to be."

"Though if this is what being an omega is going to be like now with you guys and it's by simply keeping you calm like this now. And with that, Dad why did mom change, she's been acting like a young adult ever since she left Forks?" I asked him and he sighed as Billy answered that. "After your grandmother died, her ability short circuited and started going crazy, and she could not only hear us, but everything everyone in town was mentally thinking about."

"Basically it was like that second portion of the X-men movies one trauma had her abilities going haywire, till the Phoenix broke down the front door. Her abilities as an omega are unsurpassed, but you're even stronger than she is baby. Once you learn to control it, you're going to be five times stronger than your mother after that." He told me and I nodded as I answered him with a sigh at that information.

"So I'm Jean, before the accident, she's Jean after the radiation cloud got terminated and her abilities as the Phoenix started knocking on the front door, broke down the door and she can't control it now. Well I see why she said to maintain full control of my temper now, because there's got to be a side effect to anger right now, let alone losing control of the emotions that are going to do more damage than necessary later." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Yes well though Carlisle can try to train you in this."

"You need us, as your paternal pack to help you maintain total control over it, but you're the cub version of your mother. We lose it, we turn into our wolves, you lose it and it turns it into a paranormal knife throwing contest so with that, get ready to duck if she loses her temper later guys." he said and the guys and Leah all nodded to him. "I take it that's happened more than once when she wasn't with me, Billy?" Dad asked him bemused and he nodded to him as Elliot started snickering at the memory.

"Yeah it did and laugh it up Elliot, you got smacked once too often for testing her temper like that when we were their age it's been 28 years here, and you guys, when you're together still act like you're the kids, so watch it." he said as Paul, Jake and I started laughing at that as I answered him smiling. "They still act like us when they're together, oh boy, I see why you're saying that, if he's the wiseacre in my pack and we're the cub version of you guys at the current moment right now."

"And it's, when we're together, it's enough she's going to beat him to death with the pillow if he starts aggravating her or aunt Beth, though if you guys and your imprints are us as adults, right?" I asked and the eight all nodded. "Yeah but not all of us are retired at the current moment though. If the spirits deemed it time to return to duty than the seven of us are returning to duty once again and with us, Beth and your mother if this war with the red eyes just started." Harry said to me softly and I nodded.

"I take it what I just did with him, is what mom did with you just to control your emotions?" I asked and they all nodded to me. "Yeah and when I was on the edge of losing it, she did exactly what you did regarding my son. In fact you guys are cub versions of the eleven of us, the bond is the same way, both generations, your bond with my son is the same as my bond with your mother baby." he said and finished firmly.

"If the damn idiot thought to contact us, you wouldn't be recovering from two near fatal injuries and have a bite mark on your wrist. I'm going to kill the leach for that." Elliot added with a furious look on his face. "Storm don't lose it, it's too crowded in here right now, calm down." I said quickly and I heard a gentle growl and he relaxed. "Whoa, nice touch baby, he's still responding to his baby omega now at the moment." he said smiling and I smiled at that and gave him a hug and I heard a gentle purring come out at that.

Pulling me into his arms he rested his head on top of mine and gently rubbed my back as I sat there, feeling the contented feeling in my heart as I envisioned his own wolf and saw greyish back fur with white spots and grinned as I buried my head into his chest. "I think she's remembering me as my wolf now if she just did that." he said smiling as he hugged me and I smiled as I answered him happily as I said it.

"Yeah I remember this now, I used to do it both ways with you guys growing up. But if you're the adult version of Paul than your fur color is much darker from the lightish grey black tinge I saw in his fur to the color of a grey tabby anf they've got blackish grey fur and white stripes Baby omega, is that what you guys used to call me?" I asked and the eight nodded smiling

"Dad, the red eye that did this was a homicidal maniac, if I get sent back to the past, I'm going to have to come up with a really good alibi to explain these injuries now. Or just say that trio of homicides are cannibals with a taste for human blood here. And redirect my age, like say when the five of us were ten to twelve years old and you still active, before you retired from active duty." I said looking at the quintet softly.

"You put it like that and it's enough to give us a heart attack at the time, because we'd kill every leach that ever got near you Cubs and it's a death penalty to act the baby omega anyway in our eyes, sweetheart." Josh said firmly and I nodded. "We're not as young as we used to be, so putting these situations for our counterparts like that baby are enough that we'd kill the leach or the bastard for ever touching you like that."

"Or for destroying you emotionally and we're your family, he wants to die it's he's getting the death penalty for killing, or just barely killing, you emotionally in our eyes." Daniel added with a protective growl at that. "Alright, if Cullen thinks he can get away with this, he'd better guess again right now..., oh boy, dad, it's not just the maternal side, but the paternal side as well, grandpa was distantly related to Littleseas."

"We've got just enough of the connection to move back on to the reservation this way now. But Colin, Sam, Jared and Embry, that's the entire connection. I'm related to the quartet, I'm engaged to Jake and the entire pack are either cousins, adopted family members or brothers and sisters to me." I told him and he nodded in shock amazement at that as Papa Quil smiled proudly at the revelation then.

"That's the advanced knowledge breaking through honey, Tala was slowly opening up your memories and the connection just opened up now. But Joshua, Daniel and Adam are the ones your related to by blood, Harold and William by adoption in the case of the girls and Seth, but you're engaged to Jacob. With this you get to return to the tribe permanently and your mother was waiting for you to realize this now."

"Cullen blew his chances by getting you hurt and then by hurting you himself now. To you, in your opinion, the boys and your aunt and sister aren't dangerous, but he is now, the packs aren't dangerous to be around, because you can control their spirit wolves easily. However he and his family are, because of the blood lust, and with them the rest of their kind, you're sticking to your own kind, and it's human and wolf now." he said and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me.

"With my just figuring this out now, what's that mean for you and me, are you my grandfather?" I asked and he smiled gently as he answered me. "That's how you considered me growing up baby, to you the pack was family. And I was always with your godparents when we brought you home honey. The boys and I did story time during our council pack get togethers and you were always eager to listen to our stories every summer each time." he said and I smiled as I gave him another hug as I said it.

"Grandpa, do you have a direct line to our grandparents, because sooner or later, if he blocks this out, it's going on a vision quest just to get the truth out and if I'm right, then the loophole is by forcing the guys to go wolf on me and phasing right in front of me. Though that happens and I'm connecting directly to Reddy and telling him to phase on the fly, if that's what you call it." I said and he nodded to me gently to answer me.

"Yes exactly, if he decides to start messing with your memories that's the only way back in, Sam maybe the leader of your pack temporarily. But the junior alpha's authority gets superceded by the adult alpha and your godfather is the adult alpha. So once you start suffering a vision quest or anything like that and you remember exactly was needed time to come straight to the adult pack and get us that information."

"Before you get the boys to phase right in front of you after that, but that's the only way back in, but to do that you got to get to Stormy and get him to lose his temper completely. Before calling out to Reddy and telling him to phase and he does the rest after that." he told me and I nodded as dad looked between us at that as he said it. "Phase on the fly, what's that mean exactly?" Dad asked and I explained that one.

"It's switching from human to turning into their spirit wolf in the middle of fifteen foot jump off the ground. And only the members that have both sides of the bloodline can do it. Jake has it on both sides of the bloodline and as does Quil, they were born to become protectors, so they can do it easily." I said and he nodded as the pack smiled in anticipation at that as the adult pack smiled proudly at my knowledge coming forward.

"I think the spirits decided to release your knowledge of this baby, because it's coming forward a little too quickly right now, if you know that and we don't even have to tell you that one." Elliot said as he started laughing at that. "And you're right we do, it's dad and mom on my side of the family and the Atearas and the Denalis on Quil's. Mom's grandfather happens to be Papa Quil's father, she's an Ateara." Jake said smiling to me.

"Yeah well you're my mate Jake, if this is what the early stages of that wolf bond are going to be, it's enough I'm not thinking twice about it. I belong to you now. I accept that engagement, I belong to you now." I said and he grinned and pulled me into hug and I tightened my arms around him and pressed my forehead to his smiling. "Well if that comes from anything I'm expecting these family get togethers to get a bit more playful later once we fix these bonds here." Sam said and I started laughing at that

"Hey dad, were we like this when we were little, I feel like I kept turning to Sam and Jared the most growing up?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah baby, you four were a quartet and the five of you are a quintet sweetheart. You guys are so close, he was your serious side, Jared your playful side, Paul your slightly temperamental and Leah your wise guy stature, but you guys balanced each other out by the time you were nine." Anna said and I nodded as I looked at our adult versions with a smile at that.

"Hey I have a question, what we were like as kids anyway, I mean just before I hit my 13th birthday, if the connection snapped back into place, because it feels like this was normal for us now?" I asked and the seven chuckled. "You guys and Rachel were always in pack like you are now baby, though Becky left, Rachel stayed close to home, she's going to W.S.. But the families on your necklace were mine, Josh, Harry, Daniel, Elliot, and Jack, every summer leading into school it was you were here with us."

"Seeing us as our wolves, that is your stuffed wolves, became normal and you packed your miniature wolf pack into your day bag when Charlie left you at my house for the day. But you saw us running around the yard like this all the time." Billy said and I smiled at that, before I could answer Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You expecting us to act like our cub selves again?" he asked and I looked at him at that.

"No why exactly?" I asked and Leah answered that as she said it with a chuckle. "Because your trio are about to start going at it, get ready for the blow out you two." she said as I got hit, grabbed my pillow and smacked him for that as Jared smacked Paul and then he smacked him back with the pillow, before Sam grabbed the pillow and hit them both in the head. "Sam why smack me, I didn't do anything." I asked and he smiled and I nodded as I got what he was trying to say. "Alright you want to go at it, we'll go at it."

"Alright you wiseacre give me that." I said, grabbed the pillow from him and smacked Sam in the head, before hitting them both and they all looked at me at that as Jared smacked me back and I hit him a second time, before a pillow went flying and hit Paul. "Alright you two that's enough of that." Anna said laughing as she watched us together. "He started it." I said and Dad covered his face as he tried to keep from laughing.

Looking at us with an amused look on their faces, I saw they were obviously remembering that repeated remark between us. "Alright cub, you hit me and you're going to get it young lady." Harry said in answer to that, before I could answer I got hit in the back, grabbed the pillow and hit all three of them in the head with it. "Alright you guys that's enough of that." he added and I smiled. "They started it." I said and he smiled. "No I didn't" "Did" "Didnt" "Did" "Didn't" Paul said and Josh ended it at that.

"Alright I don't care who started this, I'm ending it. Now break it up you guys." Josh said in answer to that as I got hit in the back grabbed the pillow and smacked Paul in the head for that. "You keep this up and you're going to get it." I said and he smiled. "You want to start something here." he said and before I could answer Sam smacked him in the head with the pillow. "Hey what was that for?" Paul asked and he smiled.

"Like your cub said, were you expecting them to return to their elementary school cub phase here, boys?" I heard dad ask and the quartet started laughing at that. "No but if this keeps up I'm getting a another pillow taken to the head. Followed by another case of pillow fights breaking out in the tent and again, guys, break it you guys, honey, that's enough." Billy said, before I could answer I got smacked a second time and slammed my pillow on top of Paul's head for that as dad started laughing at that.

"Yeah I think their Cubs selves just made a come back boys, because this keeps up one of us is going to get smacked ourselves, so get out of range." Daniel said, before the next one triggered a chain reaction as Sam hit me and we al started going at it till I heard Leah call out through her laughter at this as she said it then. "Alright this is getting ridiculous right now. Would you three cool it already." Leah said and smacked me.

"Alright that's it." I said as I smacked her in the head. "Alright that's it, give me that." Leah said as she smacked me back. "Uh oh, here we go again." Dad said with a chuckle as I grabbed the pillow and smacked him, Leah smacked me and then I hit her back as I looked at my trio. "Boys this is neither the time nor place for this right now." I said as I grabbed the pillow and hit them both in the head at that and our fathers started laughing at this as the chain reaction started a second time before stopping all at once as we tried to get our laughter under control and the adult looked at us with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah that's you five all over honey, once one of you started it we had to end it, before it started a second time till the pillow fight broke out in the tent during our camping trips. And this resulted in several games of chase till you ran headlong into me and I caught you, so your father's and godfather could get you back into your tents for naptime." Jack said as he started laughing at this and we nodded to him as we smiled at each other.

"One good thing, as a pack we get to act like normal people, everything that's a danger regarding hanging around 'him', I don't have to worry about with you guys. Because you're not attracted to blood, human or otherwise, you can control your strength and your tempers and you're harmless to people, unless a human hurts another human. As to that I get to grow up as a normally as possible, have a family and just be with you."

"As to that, I get to act my age, we get to play without the added dangers and it's a normal case of intimacy where your love life is concerned." I said and the adult pack chuckled and Harry said it for all of them. "Yeah exactly baby, with us you get to be yourself, there's no need to hide things from us, because we're your own kind. What you can't tell your friends regarding the Cullens, you can describe us as hunters to them."

"We're helping the cops hunt down the homicides and that's true enough. Since we're natural hunters, and we're skilled survivalists in the woods, so with our advanced senses out there, it's easy to hunt down the homicides and we're helping your father hunt them down." he said and I sighed. "Have there been anymore murders since we took out the leader?" I asked and they shook their heads. "No thankfully, but that doesn't mean it's not over yet, you kill the mate of the homicides they go on killing spree."

"But the latest one was in the stories baby, and Cullen turned you into a danger magnet, you're safer with us, as there's more of us then them now. Besides you're part of the tribe, we take care of our own and with that is you're our baby omega, it's our job to protect you." Harry said and I nodded to him. "I wish I could see you like that before once again Uncle Harry, if the guys are going active one by one right now." I said and he ran his hand through my hair and I leaned my head into his touch at that.

"You'll get that chance with your brother, but I'm retired baby, I can't phase anymore, not with my heart like it is. But this is what we were trying to tell you, you're safer with us, there's no need to let go, because everything he's offering you is a smoke screen, their kind is under certain rules. But human's could not learn of them or that gets them killed, with us it's the legends now, but that's what we meant. 'We are watching you'."

"As your paternal pack, it's our job to protect you now, you have us and your pack there for you now." he said and I nodded. "If he causes you to be targeted, or worse, I'm never forgiving him for that, if I was just as close to you as I was to Uncles Jack and Billy. Though I can't remember, that pain is still enough to cause me to want to hunt him down burn him to the ground for that." I said feeling the fear shoot through me at that.

"I just got you guys back, I can't lose you, not to some red eyed leach out for revenge, because he killed her mate." I said and he nodded. "The, the stories, the first encounter, the meeting of the Cullens, if this where I think it's heading..., no, no I can't take that, guys be careful. You're Cubs, these leaches are more dangerous than you think, if she comes back screw doing it by individuals you need both age groups for it."

"Dad is there anyway for you to return to duty, so I can see you like you were before, I mean I know you're wheelchair bound, but the rest of the pack. Can't you return to duty once again, Uncle Josh can't you stay in case she decides to target me next?" I asked and they looked at each other. "We can, but we have to get our wolves to wake up completely again in order to do it baby." Elliot said and I nodded to him softly.

As I looked at Sunny and then back at Harry as I closed my eyes and envisioned Sunny as an adult and saw a wolf with golden brown fur and gentle brown eyes and smiled. Before I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me as I heard a gentle purring start in his heart. And hid a chuckle as I leaned my head against his shoulder and he gently rocked me. Knowing our parents were exchanging smiles at this as he held me I felt the connection snap back into place with him as dad switched subjects smiling.

"And this went on for five years till the acts of naptime ended though the regular bedtime didn't and it was always after story time ended too. So every time we were talking we suddenly heard you start going at it till we had to separate you guys and our tents were in a circle with ours in the middle baby, with that you had your godparents tents on both sides of us so you had the girls to talk too." Dad added with a chuckle and I smiled.

"The acts of being a trio and I bet that the Truehearts, the Uleys and the Lehotes were on both sides of them, with Atearas next to the Uleys huh?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes, but trying to get you ready for bed resulted in us having to chase you around till we found you kids in the other wolf tent and it turned into a game of hide and seek nearly every night too." Billy said and the five of us started laughing at that as I answered him.

"I got to hear that one, which one's most memorable exactly?" I asked and our fathers exchanged looks. "When she and the duo were two?" Josh asked and he nodded. "Their game of kickball knocked the axe over while the ten of us were setting up the tents at the time, followed by a few other things but it's enough that the cub bond of being toddlers and preschoolers were already in place." Harry said and he nodded smiling.

"Yeah, and that was Sam, my twin baby girls and Leah, at the time. Alright we do that, and do the good parts, because the memories of us like this faded by the time she was eleven now." Billy said and Harry nodded in agreement. "Bring back the memories when we were still active at the time, yeah okay I think so, that was your first camping trip honey. When you and boys were two and Sam and the girls were four." he said as he explained that to us as I leaned back against Jake to hear that story then smiling.

"Wait guys, we better tell them that at our next family bonfire get together, how about do that that tomorrow huh?" Jack said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah good idea, we can tell them that story and she gets to hear the legends tomorrow night. But at the time back then we raised you kids together every summer after your aunt left, three months every summer you were always together in a group." Daniel said and we smiled as Jared said it for all of us as the five of us moved closer together.

"So we were pack, before we became pack, dad?" Jared asked and he nodded smiling. "Yes, you were a pack, before you became one as teenagers and young adults, as to that this was you as kids and the connection. But the longer you're together this is only going to get stronger, till Cullen is nothing but a memory now." he said and the five of us all nodded as Josh switched subjects as he went to seeing what caused this.

"Alright just what the heck is going on in here if our wolves possessed your toys exactly?" Josh asked with a bemused smile and I chuckled. "Reddy decided to convince me that the stories are true Uncle Josh. As for what happened outside I warned him that I'm not giving you up for him, and went to dad and gave him a hug, but Red started sounding like an oversized house cat when I hugged him and that shocked him."

"Evidently he thought that the packs ending with your grandfather's boys, so that's you, dad, Harry, Daniel, Elliot and Eric?" I asked, and looked from him to the quartet and they all nodded. "Yeah that's us alright, with the return of the Cullens the first to start were my son, Jared and Paul, as to why they're the oldest and next comes the quartet. In order with my son being the oldest it's him, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Seth, Leah."

"And Quil, followed by Colin, Brady and Jesse is the youngest, he starts in three to four years. But to put this bluntly, once the alpha gets started, the omega activates with him, he's the current alpha." Josh said and I nodded to that. "Great that's why I came home, Sam needed me to control things in the pack, before Paul landed himself in O.S.S., before school lets out for break next week." I told him and he nodded to me gently.

"Are the guys matched to you though, if this is what they look like as Cubs?" I asked and Joe answered that question, "Yeah baby they are, we're their adult versions in spirit wolves. But the reason you feel this comfortable with us, is because you were raised with the wolves, you were born part wolf and you were raised with the pack, you wanted your mate to be a wolf." he said and I nodded as I leaned into Jake's chest and he smiled.

"Born part wolf, you mean I'm a human wolf now, what happens if one of you needed to give me a blood transfusion exactly?" I asked and Daniel answered that. "You have our gene in you as well after that, but of the two of us. That is Josh and me, I'm your exact match in blood types honey, Jefferson gave you a tranfusion, my being the donor and that saved your life. It's also what kept him from trying to attack you."

"To them our blood stinks, because we're wolves, so I saved you in two ways, first that transfusion and then by making sure your scent was masked by mine after that." he said and I nodded as I gave him a hug at that and buried my head into his shoulder as I heard Brown start purring loudly at that and tried to keep from laughing. "Are you guys going to do that every time I hug your humans, you little fuzzballs?" I asked looking at my toy pack, before I looked at Brownie then.

 ** _"I'm just glad you're acting like the nine to ten year old cub I remember, cub, like Shadow, Goldie, Storm and Red, you mean more to me than you think. And we're not letting go, he wants to fight over you, the jokes about to be on him. And it's because time travel comes into it, and we get you back, long before he ever lies eyes on you, as to that you get to see us as you remember again."_** I heard and Dad looked down to see Brownie looking up at me with a smile in his eyes.

"Brown, Shadow?" I asked and they both nodded and I smiled as I said it. "Alright why choose now to make an appearance guys, I haven't seen the nine of you since I was twelve?" I asked and Shadow looked up at me smiling as he acted like a puppy with his owner and pressed his paws against my chest. ** _"Because we wanted to see you as the age you are cub, we're glad you're happy to see us again. To repeat Goldie's remark, 'we are watching you'. To translate that is we're here to protect you now and with us our Cubs as to that now."_**

 ** _"With you just returning and you're knowing it's safer around us. Your heart brought you back to La Push and straight to my Cubs and Reddy that day to hear the legend on the Cullens. Your heart and soul is tellin you it's time to return to the tribe. As the council and the adult pack, we're here to protect you and though you're a teenager on her way to becoming an adult, you still need us."_**

 ** _"Seeing us like this, as your miniature pack, the cub you is coming to the surface, you're demonstrating your younger cub phase with us and our humans now. It's the ricchochet effect now, you seeing Orangie as he was then just dragged up the memory of seeing us and it's bringing back the you that we knew and the fear of being around the leaches has now gotten out of hand, you need us and our Cubs now."_** Shadow told me and I nodded as Dad looked at them.

"Alright which ones are you guys, my friends spirit wolves or their sons?" he asked and Red answered that. **_"We're your friends spirit Wolves Charlie, as you noticed our collars, we're matched to our humans clans. But our humans bought us for cub one by one and I'm the first, you remember me full size and me in the tent with her. It's me, Charlie."_** he said and he looked at him. "Red?" he asked and Red nodded to him. **_"Yeah it's me, and that's Brown and Shadow next to cub."_** he said and he looked at Shadow sitting in my lap and Brown sitting in front of me.

"Goldie you here as well. If your brothers came to see me and the guys and Leah?" I asked and I saw Seth's stuffed version look at me with a smile in his eyes. ** _"Yes I'm here, and it's good to see you again cub. But that's four and I think Storm and Cocoa chose the same thing right now."_** he said and Quil's stuffed version answered that smiling. ** _"We did, and hey cub good to see you again, you sure have grown Cubs."_** he said and I exchanged bemused looks with Quil at that.


	4. 4: The Truth Comes Out

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 4: Charlie Gets The Truth**

"Dad, what the heck's going on here, if you decided to choose now to come back, just in spirit and why did you leave?" Quil asked him and he sighed. ** _"My human was furious your aunt died and he left to get his head together cub. But your mother needs me and I'm pulling it back to full duty soon enough. As to why it's because the spirits have deemed it time for the seven of us, your fathers and me."_**

 ** _"And Sunshine, to return to duty and with us the nine of you now, it's time for you to start now."_** he said and Quil nodded as I switched subjects at that. "Sunshine, that's Aunt Beth, she's Sunny?" I asked and he nodded to me. **_"Yes Cub, she's Sunny, with your sister not ready you need an adult alpha's fourth to protect you. With our pack the alpha's third and fourth are the omega's closest friends."_**

 ** _"But in yours, their your brother and sister, with_** ** _Goldie out of commission, he can't hunt anymore, but I'm secondary Beta. Shadow is Beta and Red is Alpha, but we need every wolf we can gather, because the next piece to the legends are about to start. You're safer with the twenty of us then around Cullen, he's dangerous now that we revealed ourselves as active or half active."_**

 ** _"And dad, how serious is this situation right now?"_** he asked and grandpa explained that to him. "Wait dad, grandpa, that's not Cocoa doing the talking anymore is it?" Quil said quickly and he shook his head. "No it's not, that's your father Quil." Billy said and I covered my eyes at that. "Lovely timing to drop the act guys, if you're going by your human name, rather than your wolf alias boys." I said as I finished that remark.

"Uncle Eric is now really the best time to be calling your father by name and when possessing your toy version of yourself?" I asked and he chuckled as he pressed his furry head to mine in answer to that as the eight hid a smile at his being with me then. **_"I missed you baby, I'm glad I get to see you and your brother again."_** Eric said with a purring growl to me as he nuzzled his head against mine gently.

Feeling his fur brushing my forehead I closed my eyes as I envisioned him full size then and I smiled as I looked at him. "Eric you better get it together and focus, man." Josh said to him with a bemused smile. "I missed you too Uncle Eric, but there's a few things I need to know here though. Before you answer that question grandpa, and I need a line on your heritage here, but your father was Quil II, you're III, Uncle Eric IV."

"And Quil is V, right, with your clan it started with your father, with Uncle Billy it was Ephraim and Uncle Josh it's Levi and if I'm reading it right. You, Uncle Josh and dad are all descended from Taha Aki, and his oldest son, correct?" I asked and he nodded to me softly. "Yes, but the ability jumped my generation and hit your parents when they were your age baby." he said and we nodded as I went to the next one at that news.

"So the ability only activates when vampires are around?" I asked and the nine nodded, feeling my heart falling at that I looked at my mate, brothers and sister as I said it. "Was it because the seven were here, that my ability activated all at once, if I realized what the heck they are. When I busted him three months ago grandpa, because if you told me when I came home, I would have stayed clear?" I asked and they all nodded to me.

"You mean when the quintet returned, Sam started, then when Alice and Jasper arrived the boys started and that's when I activated at the exact same time. And then to top it off, it's because of them that Leah got her heart broken. Because we activated all at once, so you never wanted us to activate. And when we did, you were pissed that they destroyed our chances at living normal lives?" I asked and they nodded as Quil said it.

"Lovely, then that means the Cullens caused us all to reactivate and you were hoping we wouldn't and when they showed up, we did. Great, that's just great, so thanks to the quintet coming back, the trio and Bella activated. And if this duo that attacked her keep it up the six of us are next. And Jesse's too young for this right now at the moment here. Alright so you were active up until the guys and I were 8 and 9 years old here."

"And Bella, the duo, Sam and Leah were 11 to 13, before you retired, and you were hoping we wouldn't start ourselves and with them back, we did. And you were pissed at that, because it meant we couldn't grow up normally after this, dad." Quil said and their fathers nodded in answer to that. "Yes and it's why we're not risking your sister getting hit any worse than she is already right now, because of it, but your Aunt is the omega."

"After Hannah died, your aunt's powers started going berserk, till she decided to retire from the field, but though she wasn't using her abilities anymore. She kept up the traditions of our tribe and that explains the clan bracelet wrapped around your wrist baby." Papa Quil said and I nodded to him. "So though I'm not the same color as you, I'm half Quileute, and if I'm correct then I'm also descended from Taha Aki as well."

"Taha Aki, he was the first generation and that's one of the stories in the legends, the destruction of the cold ones, the encounter, next came the story of the third wife and finally your grandfather's encounters with the Cullens and the creation of the treaty." I said and Billy, Quil and Josh all nodded to answer me. "Terrific, though I didn't know, I just unknowlingly told my imprint and omega about the treaty two months ago."

"Sam's my beta and the duo are her cousins, so I told her about the treaty and Sam and Jared got her attention when Angie asked why the Cullens never come to La Push. Nice work guys, we just exposed ourselves here at the time." Jake said and they both nodded to him. "You guys better watch what you say in public, before we expose our friends to the dangerous side of our world here." I said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

"But to answer your question son, we took out one of the trio responsible for seven deaths, but his mate and the third are still loose. It's shifted from the meeting of the Cullens, to the first encounter and if it keeps up like this the legend of the third wife and a possible bit that we don't know about yet. But the new Cullens migh, your son is about to go active in the next year." he said and Cocoa nodded with a furious look at the news.

 ** _"Damn it, I was hoping Little Cocoa wouldn't go active at all, alright is she okay, because I can't see her when I'm possessing my toy version of me?"_** he asked and Harry sighed as he answered him, as he switched it from his spirit wolf to his real name. "She got attacked by the leader of these nomads that have been running loose, Eric. But the more adult wolves we have, the better chance we have of preventing the Cubs from getting hurt, because I'm training Smokey, Brownie and Stormy right now."

"Eric, we need you to get Beth and get back up here, the situation isn't over by a long shot it's just beginning now. Remember, the first encounter followed by the third wife, the Cullens killed the leader, but the mate is about to go off the deep end and start going on a killing spree here, we need back up, we need you here." he said and that did it for Cocoa as he said it with a furious growl in his voice at the news then.

 ** _"The bronze haired Cullen just turned her into a danger magnet and now she's endanger of these leaches. And thanks to Cullen, Little Cocoa is either about to go active or his kind will cause him to go active. Alright I had enough of this crap, hang on baby, I'm coming home, Cocoa is returning to the pack, I promise."_** he said and I nodded as I answered him as I looked into his eyes.

"Uncle Eric was I with you the same way I was with Quil growing up, most of those 12 years have faded?" I asked and he nodded. ** _"Yes I'm the adult version of your brother, baby, after Sarah died, I couldn't cope. And I left to get my head together, I've regretted that choice ever since, because I left you, my Cubs. You may not be mine, my daughter, but you're my baby girl, I love you."_**

 ** _"I never wanted to leave you, my family or the pack, but Cocoa had to deal with it, on his own. In truth, the family bloodline from Taha Aki runs from himself into you, the Blacks, Atearas and Uley's and from the fourth wife into the Clearwaters, Camerons, Fullers, Littleseas, Lehotes and Denalis. Taha Aki, got married one last time, before the Cullens returned to Olympia back then."_**

 ** _"But you've got more than connection with the young pack, because you're related by blood and by adoption to six of the young pack. Your grandmother Swan is related to my grandfather as well. You're my niece and he's your cousin, so with that, it's our job to protect you now. As the female leader of the pack, you're our entire world, the imprints our life, you our world."_**

 ** _"And together, you make our entire life now, your mother was more than just my best friend, she was my sister, she and I were like you and my son together. But that's the way it is in the pack the way you ten are together, is what we were like when we were your age. And with that, with these leeches on the loose, we're doing what's needed to protect and with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"With you endanger now, it's time I returned to the pack now, don't worry guys, I'm coming home, I promise, I'm coming home."_** he said and I looked at Quil and he tightened his arms around me as I buried my head into his shoulder. "The reaction after he was trying to make decisions for me. Just nearly resulted in a fist fight right here in my living room, before you showed up and arrived, Uncle Eric."

"Quil took your place as the secondary Beta, and the quartet and Seth all took your spots when they reminded him, again, of the treaty a bit ago. It's like hearing your voice reactivated something in me when I told the guys and Edward to freeze. What the heck was that exactly, what's my ability if the sextet froze. In the second I told them to stop exactly and why would it have the same effect, on him?" I asked and he sighed softly.

 ** _"Your ability is the same as the alpha's, your omega voice is the same as the alpha's. So you tell us to calm down and we do so automatically, so you channel enough of your power into your tone you can freeze us in our tracks immediately. With the boys, they're us as the council and doing our jobs for us now, the seven of you took up your birth right now and with it now is this."_**

 ** _"But your mother's voice, her omega tones, were coming through you when you ordered the kids and Leah to freeze right then, before the fight went from vocal to physical. And resulted in one of them phasing right there in the living room. But for us guy wolves, in order it's Billy, Josh, Harry, me, Daniel and Elliot. Followed by Adam, Joe and Jack and Beth is Alpha's fourth as well."_**

 ** _"But you didn't have to hear what positions we had, because your instincts activated regarding being a pack, the eight of you now. But Hurricane is secondary cub, and Little Orangie has to wait five years, but for the time being it's the ten of you that are matched to us right now baby. But Leah is Alpha's fourth, you're all matched to us, your adult version, in ranks."_**

 ** _"But nine of twelve on the original pack is still more than enough right now until Jesse activates himself. But for now it's the nine of you right now until Patch and Copper activate at the moment."_** he said and I nodded as I went to the next question, as I looked at the eight and they nodded to me softly. "Is it true that once you kill the mate of a cold one, they start going on a killing spree?" I asked and the adult pack all nodded as I sighed as I went to the next question and hoping I was wrong.

"Do they decide to take this eye for an eye as well, because Cullen was the one who killed him. James is dead and if she wants anyone, she wants me, eye for an eye, if this continued and he left me unprotected. But my only chance was you showing yourselves to me. Just to get me back where I belong guys, but is this theory true as well?" I asked and Josh sighed as he took my hand as he answered me as he said it gently.

"It is, if she has a psychotic break and decides to come after you next we'd have to hear what their friend told you. Because you're still under the Cullens protection, and whether they knew it or not. But doing it in hearing range of us gives us just cause to take them out, aside from that, even attacking the omega, or baby omega. This is a death penalty in our eyes, they touch you and they condemned themselves to death after that."

"So this mate and their friend come near you and you see us or the kids come out of the woods, then focus on your memory of us when we saved you at the time. Us, the adult pack, you remember what we looked like, with four of six active by that point you're going to realize you're seeing me, Billy, Daniel and Elliot if they even try this." he said and moved into his arms as he tightened them around me as I answered him.

"That one attack, seeing him going into hunting mode, them fighting, I just barely freaked out when Alice touched me. By that point the venom was affecting me, but once is enough, I can't take it twice." I said, shaking as I buried my head into his shoulder as he rocked me. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." he said rocking me as I went further as I envisioned his black fur wrapped around me and burrowed into his arms then.

"You, dad, and Uncles Daniel and Elliot, you mean I've seen you like that before, you just chased the hunt into the undercover and you did it there. When exactly, I can't remember that, my memories of you like this faded till the trio showed themselves and with them, Uncle Jack?" I asked and he sighed. "You saw us in the other way only for ten years, but this was the first time you saw us going into hunting mode at the time."

"When you saw us it was we acted like Siberian huskies with their mates and children, but to you we were just over sized ones and it didn't matter to you. You loved getting on our backs, and hanging on to our paws for a ride, to you you couldn't care less we were like this. Because you, the five of you, had 10 to 12 years to adapt to it, but your cousin and Jake were 8 when I retired and with me, the 9." he said and I nodded to him softly.

"What happened exactly baby, it's okay, just tell us?" Elliot added and I sighed as I said it. "Realizing he got me into an ambush, he threw me into the mirror breaking the glass, and then broke my leg, before the landing had me gouge myself in the leg. With a piece the size of a switchblade, before he bit me in the wrist, but just as he did. And I was going in and out of consciousness, just as Edward and the quartet showed up."

"He tore out his jugular and Carlisle stopped the attack at that, but seeing him acting like that, I've never been so afraid of him. It was when Alice touched me that I was ignoring my leg and tried to get up, but not realizing it hit an artery she and Carlisle stopped me. Before he ordered her to deal with James while they were working out how to do this, and Edward sucked the venom out and I blacked out after that, Uncle Elliot."

"But that's why I panicked when he lost it outside, I didn't want to see it again, seeing him fighting a red is one thing, but I can't remember what you were like in hunting mode. But either way, seeing these parasites in hunting mode like that, it's too much I can't take it with the other two, whether in revenge or this. They killed the leader, but his mate has targeted me in vengeance guys, I need you, the adult pack, protecting me."

"Until the guys and Leah are ready to handle this, I need you, the adult pack protecting me now, he's scared me enough, I can't take this right now. And I don't understand, how could I realize he was a vampire that fast, it took just short of a month to gather all the clues together. And Sam finished it off by saying that they don't cross into your, or rather our, lands, while I got the story on meeting the Cullens from Jake four months ago."

"I don't get it, how could I figure it out that fast when you didn't start training me till now and you just told me who you guys are to me. What caused me to react like that outside when he lost it in front of you guys, I don't understand. Seeing a vampire fight another vampire in a kill like this is one thing. But why would I react like that when I saw you and the guys surrounded me Uncle Jack, I don't understand that part."

"I mean the second Paul and Jared arrived I immediately turned to them to protect me, while you were with me?" I asked and he sighed. "The reason is there was a very close attack 8 years ago baby, after we arrived you immediately turned to me and you and the quartet buried your heads into our fur. While the guys were dealing with the trio, but you took the leader's claws directly to your arm." he said and I looked at him in shock.

And I quickly pulled back my shirt sleeve at that as I saw several scratch scars across my arm. "You killed the trio before they could push it further, is that what I blacked out at the time, my memories of the attack were too traumatizing. And I blocked them out till he exposed me to another trio of red eyes and this time. It's I think I'm seeing Uncles Elliot, Daniel and Josh when they arrived, is that why I turned to you so fast tonight."

"You came to tell me the truth I understand that it was to snap our parental bonds back into place while the guys and me, our brother/sister bonds now. But why would I react like this and push myself that close to Stormy and Brownie?" I said and Stormy moved closer to me. ** _"To answer your first question it's because there was a very close trauma to what happened last month when you and the kids were 10 to 12."_**

 ** _"We saved your life by taking out the leaches that just barely did what this trio did to you last month. Your memories sifted through the blocked ones till you landed on the one that had you lying on the floor like that with the leader coming directly at you till you heard my growl at him. As I snarled at him to get away from you guys, as you buried your heads into my and Sunny's fur at that."_**

 ** _"But you were remembering this when you saw his eyes at the time, you saw his eyes, the speed and the strength and it unlocked a door in your mind. As it dug through memories you forgot, till you saw yourself lying on the ground, huddled between the boys and Sandy at the time back then. But seeing Smokey, Brownie and Stormy like this you saw me, Shadow, Brown and Storm."_**

 ** _"Remembering us when we saved your life at the time, to you, you knew you were safe and pushed yourself into us. As the guys dealt with the trio and till it was safe to get us, but you were so scared and hurt. The pain in your arm was so bad and to prevent an infection Brown gave a blood transfusion. To help you heal, just to stem off the infection, but you have his blood in your veins baby."_**

 ** _"Seeing our Cubs, you saw us when we saved your life at the time, but that's why you immediately turned to us when Cullen lost his temper outside baby."_ ** Orangie told me. "These red eyes are the ones leaving repeated injuries, but that one was close, this one was too close for comfort in your eyes, and I've been traumatized as a result, so his showing me that reminded me of this?" I asked and he nodded to me.

 ** _"His demonstration of his abilities was enough to scare you, because you saw it once before, when you're just a 10 year old cub baby, before you called to us. But Reddy had the right to tell you the truth, regarding our grandfathers encounter with the Cullens, and Smokey was making it clear as well. Because you're the grand daughter, and daughter of our omegas, so with that."_**

 ** _"The Alpha had the right to tell you, the omega, the truth regarding the treaty and last night when we sent him to talk to you, I was reminding him of the treaty. He broke the key point, we were going to take him apart, or banish them from Olympia. So they broke the laws agreed upon by us and you were going to evict them from the peninsula, if they crossed the line and attacked a human."_**

 ** _"But Alpha, omega, beta, the three of you together were the leaders of the cub pack, you did our decision for us. Don't worry baby, we're returning, we promise, you need us most now, to take care of you, we're going to do that. So if they ever touch you again, in both ways and I promise, they're getting torn to shreds for it now."_** Red said and I nodded as he went further as he said it softly

 ** _"Hang on honey, the seven of us are getting stronger, we can reactivate, I promise, just give us a couple weeks and you're seeing us like you remember us, we're returning baby, don't worry."_** he said and I nodded. "Dad how often did you guys do this and when did you activate exactly. Because I feel like the sense is an almost exact match between us?" I asked and Goldie chuckled as he said it to me.

 ** _"We activated when we were 16 cub, in truth, we're what your brothers and Jake look like as Cubs, but in order it was Red, then Shadow, me, Brown and Storm, followed by Cocoa, and Val, Stripes and Orangie. With Smokey being the oldest in your pack, he came first, but once Reddy activates, Sunny, Cocoa and Sandy do as well, my cub looks like me and Sandy like my twin Sunny."_**

 ** _"Followed by Copper and Patch, and Little Orangie has five years, before he activates now, but you're the cub version of your mother, though you grew up in the city. It's your personality is more small town life and your abilities and your heritage were calling you back to the den. But this is where you belong now, with the packs, and your human friends, as to that right now."_**

 ** _"And to answer your other question, we retired when you were ten and after the trio we took out, before they could touch you Cubs, boys, Sandy, baby."_** he said and I looked at him in shock. "Oh good grief, it's going in reverse order here, but I was born first, Leah right after me, then you, Jared, Paul, Jake and Seth." Sam said and the quartet and I nodded in agreement to that as Goldie's remark shot through me.

"Wait I saw you like your stuffed version right now for 10 years, but only once in hunting mode. What did you guys sound like on the mental com when you were like this, because if one of my abilities is telepathy than I must have called out to you?" I asked and Billy thought to me gently. ** _'Baby, can you hear me?'_** he asked, hearing his voice sound like that, my memory started sifting till I saw I buffalo sized reddish brown in front of me.

Looking into his eyes, smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard his purring as he nuzzled me. ** _'Don't worry baby, you're safe, I'll protect you from those demons, you're my baby girl, I'll protect you.'_** he said and I opened my eyes. "I saw myself hugging you dad just before this trauma, this close call and I take it we got lost in the woods at the same time in this trauma?" I asked and they all nodded to me.

"In wolf mode the added side effect has our voices giving off a slight resonator when like this, but you screamed out help to us mentally. And hearing the panicked urgency in your tone the ten of us went to investigate. And arrived in time to catch the trio off guard and to any cold one a pack our size is enough to scare the heck out of them. But all you told us was our hunt was dressed in black robes and red felt interiors."

"And red eyes, the trio saw you and you said to take them out, because you knew what the leadership was even though you never saw them face to face. And ordered us to take them out to protect your familial secret and Billy ordered me and Beth to protect you and the quartet while we dealt with them." Jack said and I nodded as I exchanged looks with the quartet at that remark as his words activated something in me then.

"Wait a minute, Orangie, Stormy and Brownie." I said as I closed my eyes, my memory sifted till I saw myself between the trio and Leah. Sifting through the memory, I saw us in the field that I saw the trio in and Paul, Sam and Jared in front of me and Leah. Remember this I saw the boys shaking in fear and anger as I heard their wolves. ** _'Stay away from us you leech!"_** I heard three preteen voices shout together as they moved.

Looking at the trio I saw red eyes, and felt my heart lurch as I saw the clan charm and felt my heart speeding up as I thought it then. 'No it's not them it can't be, no I can't let them find out about my family, that we're back. Uncle Billy, Uncle Josh, help, we're in trouble!' I shouted out mentally as I heard Harry say it. ** _'Baby where are you?!"_** he asked and I quickly answered him as the quartet and I were huddled together.

'We're at the meadow that the Cullens possibly use to play baseball, but we've had a run in with a trio of red eyes, get up here, they saw my tribal bracelet. And I saw the clan charm, it's the leadership.' I told him and I knew he nodded as Billy answered me. ** _'Hang on, we're coming baby.'_** he said as Sam was standing in front of me as the quartet surrounded me as I saw the leader of the trio, his eyes all I could see then.

As I heard a furious wolf growl and turned my head. **_'Get the hell away from our Cubs!'_** I heard through a roar. Watching the eight jump them, the duo moved to us and I buried my head into the whitish blonde's fur. ** _'Shh it's okay, you guys stay next to us, and cover your eyes, I don't want you seeing this.'_** I heard a female voice say and I nodded and buried my head into her side as Leah and the boys did the same.

With the orange wolf as I turned my head so I could see the orange wolf in front of us, I focused on him and the whitish blond, instead of the hunting mode my uncles gone into. And seeing the black, chocolate and greyish black with white spots in his fur as they were helping a reddish brown, dark chocolate, gold, copper and brown furred. **_'Looks like we caught them off guard, alright let's do it.'_** I heard from the black wolf.

As the memory raced in as my 10 year old eyes watched the trio, I saw red eyes, the color of a cherry red tootsie pop and felt my heart start pounding as the trio dragged the first behind a tree, just as the quintet were getting ready to do it in front of us. Before I heard a male voice shout out at that. ** _'No, Billy not here, get them undercover, the kids are spooked enough, they don't need to see this right now.'_**

 _ **"The kids are so spooked they're clinging to us like a limpet, we need them to see us still in the way they always saw us. We don't need to make them afraid of us right now, because we did it in front of them. Get them undercover and in the bushes and trees and do it there guys."** _ he said firmly to him then, before the whitish blonde furred wolf gave a growl of agreement as I buried my head into it's side.

 ** _'Jack's right, the girls are clinging to me pretty tightly, they're scared enough we don't need to make it worse. Harry, you, Adam, Joe and Eric, get that one under cover, Billy, Josh, Daniel, Elliot, no don't. Guys drag this one behind the trees as well, we don't need the kids seeing this, or they're going to be traumatized for life!'_** I heard a female voice snap out as I heard a male voice say it.

 ** _'Alright, Harry, you, Eric, Adam and Joe do that one, we got this one, get these two under cover. And see what the hell they're doing here, because if they decided to attack now, then they're possibly working for the leadership, we have to protect her. They can't know that Tala's line has restarted or she's going to be endanger.'_** I heard as the voice took on an alpha tone and they nodded.

And as I saw three bursts of fire before the reddish brown came running up to me and pulled me into his chest as I buried my head into his fur. **_'Billy I got the medallions, it's them alright, we just managed to prevent them from reporting back to the leadership, we did it, she's safe now.'_** I heard and turned my head to see the black fur standing there as I heard a furious growl from the red at that as he said it then.

 ** _'Carlisle I swear to god, you better stay clear of Olympia, I'm not having our Cubs suffer this portion of it repeatedly. My cub is 8 years old, he's not living his life like this, you better stay away from here. And as for the rest of you, stay away from my daughter or I'll torch you and that's a promise.'_** the voice said with a firm tone as the memory ended I opened my eyes then as I looked at the 8 of them.

"Smokey, Brownie, Stormy, what did you sound like when we were kids exactly, by that I mean our cub form. If my stuffed version of you was that cub form?" I asked and they thought it to me gently. **_'Hey sis, don't worry, we're here.'_** I heard and smiled. "I take you all had the same reaction to these red eyes about to attack us?" I asked and Smokey answered that with a firm growl as he said it, his voice sounding close to 20 then.

 ** _"Yeah we did, but with us being Cubs, we were helpless, we needed our father wolves to do the dirty work here, because we were still cub sized. And we had to wait a few years until we were teenage sized to deal with these leeches. But that's us as you saw us outside, our teenage phase, this size is cub phase. The way you see us now, is teenage and our fathers are fully adult sis."_**

 ** _"But at this phase, it gets a bit dangerous with the teenage hormonal imbalance as we're going through puberty. With being the oldest of the three of us, I've had three years to adapt to it. But seeing you as an teenager, protecting you is my job, I'm not losing you to that leech. So if he wants a war, he's not going to get one."_ ** he said firmly and I nodded as he touched his forehead to mine then to end it.

"Since when did your voice deepen that much Smokey, you sound like Sam, now?" I asked and he rubbed his forehead against mine softly. ** _"Since I hit 17 sis, the older we get, we start to sound like our fathers now, but dad chose now to come home. Because he sensed we all activated at once and if this kept up the entire young pack was about to reactivate."_** he said and I nodded as I looked at them.

"Oh good grief, no wonder I realized it that fast, I saw another trio of red eyes when we were kids, and they barely tried it, before you killed them." I said and Billy nodded as he answered me. "What did you see exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "The memory came back, I heard my voice shout out to you and I saw their clan charm, whoever this leadership is and was they were trying to see if my clan was back or not."

"And I called out to you and told you we were in the field the Cullens use to play baseball, before he could get any closer to me. I heard your voice and I saw all of you and I heard your and Aunt Beth's voices as you gave the eight orders, Uncle Jack. That's what happened, you dragged thr first one behind the trees, before you told them not to do it right there and she agreed with you as she gave orders to the eight of you."

"Before you said to get them under cover and see if you could find anything indicating this leadership to protect me, dad. Oh dear god, that trauma was too close, but then I get the real thing when we're nearly adults now and it was so close. You guys were ready to tear him apart when Cullen reported to my mother on what the heck happened?" I said as the quartet surrounded me at the remark and he nodded to me gently.

"Beth was your female protector baby, she and I were your guards, and that's why you always saw us when you came to visit at the time. When Billy was leading the seven, he ordered us to protect you guys when you were new borns up to 12 years old. But as I'm your paternal wolf and the adult leader of your pack, she and I were doing the job either way, but that particular day, you wandered off too far from our picnic spot."

"And they chose that moment to try and attack." Harry told me and I nodded. "They must have been on the ridge we went to go camping and with their eyesight saw us. And though we're all the same temperature, they smelled a slight stench of wet dog on the quartet, me, my scent, I was so potent that that got their attention and they realized I'm an omega. " I said and he, Josh and Jack all nodded as Jack answered me then.

"Yeah that's what happened, to protect you from seeing this before you were ready for it, we did these kills behind the trees and torched them. But I ordered the seven to see what we could find, since the leadership was still doing periodic checks to see if Tala's bloodline reactivated. I knew if they saw you and realized that your telekinesis threw a tree trunk at them, they would and I said to take them all out right then."

"When Beth and I arrived to protect you guys, we were both pissed at this. And to prevent this from getting even more traumatizing then it was already. I told the eight to get the other two undercover as well, but that's the first injury you took when it came to these leeches. Even though we know the Cullens are good eyes it's still enough we were al furious that they caused you to start." he said and the five of us noddedd to that.

"Aw god I don't remember that dad, why can't I remember?" Leah asked, looking at her father and Harry sighed as he looked at the five of us. "Because you blocked it out baby, you kids were traumatized and you blocked it out. One of the things about traumas here is things too painful to remember we choose to forget. And in your case we want you to forget, but before they could do the real damage she screamed out to us for help."

"And we and our furry counterparts saved you and destroyed the trio, for her, she was beyond spooked, as were you four. But that's why none of you can remember us when we were like that. Because you saw us when in hunting and ever since then, we dragged the kill behind the tree so you didn't have to see us do it in front of you." he said and Shadow finished that with an angered growl as he said it then to us.

" ** _Yes Cub, that's it exactly and frankly that's why we tried to intervene now, we didn't want to risk it happening again. But that leach turned you into a danger magnet. With another group of red eyes, and he just barely gets you killed, those injuries, if you were still in your cub phase. And that would have caused us to kill every red eye that came near you and then went for over kill."_**

 ** _"As to why now, it's because, to us, it's suicide to touch the omega, adult or cub."_** Shadow said with a furious growl. "Though we're young adults you still see us when we were going camping when I came out for the summer every year?" I asked as I looked at him and they nodded as Cocoa pressed his forehead to mine. **_"Yes cub, you may be on the edge of entering college, but to us we see when you were Cubs."_**

 ** _"Our Cubs, when you were no bigger than ten years old, we're not ready to let you go, not when you just came home baby."_** Goldie said and I nodded to him "I understand, I missed you too. That's why I turned to you Uncle Jack, I saw these red eyes when Edward lost it outside, and I immediately turned to you to protect me?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes, Beth and I were protecting you, Leah and the boys while the eight dealt with the trio." he told me and I nodded to him quickly at that.

"Well now I know why you lost your tempers when he grabbed my arm like that out there. To you, though he's a gold, he's a magnet for trouble now, and where he goes the trouble always follows. Shadow, so you protected us all our lives, before we activated ourselves here. Though I didn't remember you at first till Smokey, Brownie and Stormy showed up, I knew it was you protecting me?" I asked and he nodded to me softly.

 ** _"Yes baby, and although two of us can't phase anymore the eight of us can. Don't worry, with sixteen wolves you have plenty of protection. Especially if this results in an unseen item attached to this."_** Orangie said to me and I nodded to him as he looked into my eyes smiling. "With the fact if this keeps up, there's got to be some unforeseen item attached to it, but what I don't know, right now."

"But did you save anything: tribal badges, or the clothes when you destroyed them?" I asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we did, they were dressed in black cloaks with a red felt interior. And their tribals charms were these." Papa Quil told me as he pulled out the charm and I looked at it as I thought it over. "I know I've just been forbidden to go near them now, but maybe Carlisle knows who they are, because if they do."

"I must have known what this leadership was when I was a 10 year old cub, but now, my memory of my Intel on them has faded. But the nomads dress in normal human clothes, this leadership like they are royalty and I'm guessing that's why everyone is so afraid of them. Because I don't have to hear the words from Alice, but you don't irritate these guys, not unless you want to die, if you're a vampire or, in our case, a werewolf."

"If I wanted to protect us if I stayed with them it's I had to be turned myself, in this case it's executing them before they report in. But either way I saw red eyes, black robes with red felt interiors, saw this and my mind came up with one name and I knew. I knew that I had to have them executed, before mom and my secret was exposed. And because this was after grandma died, we were the only ones left of mama's clan we had to protect it."

"Than I told you so you could kill the guards of whoever they were trying to keep from exposing me to with the fact I knew their secret. You destroyed them and my mind blocked it out ever since, but I saw you guys like this for ten more months before you retired when the duo were 13." I said and he nodded to me. "Yes and to prevent them from ever finding out, it's time for a no holds barred contact with Cullen himself."

"You belong to my son, so with the fact we told you the truth, and as your paternal alpha, beta and alpha's third now, I'm making this an added order baby, but here it is. Though you can talk to the sextet, with him being your PCG, and they're being your friends. We don't want you talking to 'him' anymore, for your safety and everyone else's, you have to break it off with him, for your safety and your familial secret."

"You have to break it off with him, you can stay friends, but the other way, no you're engaged and the future queen of the tribe. You belong to my son, as the daughter in law of the alpha and high chief of the tribe." Billy said firmly and I nodded as I felt the order shoot through me and I nodded firmly. "Got it dad, with the amount of traumas in this job, I've had enough of this, if you're the safest choice and it means my family, you."

"My friends and the entire town, I'm doing my duty to protect every human in this district now." I said as I leaned into the sextet and they surrounded me gently at that. "Here's a question now, but can the father of the rightful alpha do the alpha orders for the omega, or baby omega, in your eyes. When in training?" Jake asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm the alpha of the adult pack, so until you activate, I'm doing this for now."

"And in a dual layer as both her godfather and her paternal alpha, so with her being our baby omega, she's going to take this as the parental quartet orders and do it. In addition to being the omega, but until she gets her powers under control and recovers from this. Best not to over do it, okay baby, with what just happened outside, you're in recovery." he said and I nodded to him as dad ended the conversation at that. "Wait, Eric, but I thought..." he started to say as he looked from him to us and then said it.

"Alright now this is getting ridiculous. Why are you guys going by my friends names with each other?" he asked and Goldie answered that with a sigh. ** _"Because it's time you learned why your friends kept disappearing on you and why Renee was this close to us when we were their age. Being an omega is the same as being the queen of the pack. Charlie back then it wasn't that we pulled away from you, it's that when starting out as Cubs we had to be cautious at the time."_**

 ** _"By the time we reached our young adult phase we had enough control that you could be around us when Renee wasn't here and from there the bonds between us and you were strong and getting stronger every day. Cub here is our baby omega, she can control our Cubs easily now. But she needs us as the adult pack to protect her with the Cubs with our homicides running loose now."_**

 ** _"So now she's got control of both packs, though if Cullen crosses the line, it's she's going back to the day she came home and by then the games are up and we're now the ones she belongs to after that."_** he said and dad nodded to him gently. "Alright, so you guys are my friends spirit wolves, why do I feel like there's more to this, if finding you around my daughter all the time was becoming normal."

"And I'm not afraid of you, because this was feeling normal and I got used to seeing you by the time I was her age, and just before we married?" Dad asked him and he chuckled as the guys were holding in their laughter at this. ** _"Because its hereditary Charlie, she's just like her mother, but you seeing us like she did, this was becoming completely normal to her. Her blood line was the strongest of the families in the tribe, but to you it's normal because you're part of the tribe yourself."_**

 ** _"But Tala and Ephraim, as well as our grandfathers, were the beginning of the strength of our family. You'll get to see the guys and me again very soon, just relax, because it's a secret we never told you yet. But your friends were still in the campsite when you saw us, they, and we, are one and the same Charlie."_** Goldie said and dad looked at him at that. "One and the same, what are you talking about, I remember you as full size, but I..., you got to be kidding, my friends were you."

"And vice versa, you guys are the pack of wolves that my daughter was always around, she's not afraid of you, because of this?" he repeated, looking at the eight and the eight all nodded to him smiling as I laid against Jake then. "We are Charlie, I'm Reddy, Josh was Shadow, Harry was Goldie and so on. To her this was normal, because she saw us from birth, that's why she's not afraid of us, but she's afraid of Cullen when he went into hunting mode." Billy told him and he nodded to that as he looked at the eight gently

"Alright, who of you was active and is still active, I want to see you?" Dad asked and Josh stood up at that. "Come on, you too honey, you should see me as you remember me baby." he said and I nodded as I stood up and followed them outside and he walked behind the trees, before I felt a shift and then he came back out and I saw a buffalo sized version of Sam in wolf form and walked up to him as he nudged me in the shoulder.

"Yeah I remember you alright Shadow, it's great to see you again." I said and he nudged me again with a smile in his blue eyes. Smiling I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his head around my shoulder. "Knowing its you guys now, I don't care what you are, it doesn't matter, wolf, human, I love you in either form. God I missed this, I'm glad you can do it still." I said softly and he buried his furry head into my shoulder at that.

"God I missed you guys, I'm glad you chose to start again, I feel safer around you then around him and it's because I know you too well." I said and he nudged my shoulder. "There a reason he thinks you're dangerous, when you guys are around me, you couldn't be more gentle with me and I saw you like this for 18 years?" I asked and he gave an annoyed growl as Billy answered that his tone beyond annoyed as he answered me.

"It's because he knows that you remember this and he's history, to you, we're not dangerous at all, because we protect you and all humans from his alter ego. He's been hoping you wouldn't remember any of this and when you called me by the nickname you gave me. He knew his plan had fallen apart here and he's about to lose you to us, and he's right, your father would just choose us over him anyway in terms of suitors."

"Especially once Reddy imprinted on you." he said and dad and I both nodded. "I take it Reddy was Jake, Billy?" Dad asked and he nodded. "Yeah, he's me when you saw me as Red, Charlie, but with the car accident I can't anymore until Renee fixes my spine. All in all it's hereditary and the first born gets the color of the paternal wolf, with the alpha's fourth she's getting it if the twin of the third was the same color, as it is here."

"Beth was Renee's personal bodyguard on duty." he said and dad nodded to him as Josh was looking at dad as dad moved to my side and he nudged him and he smiled. "Yeah you too buddy, alright this I can take now. Just do me a favor and don't spring it on me all at once okay." he said and the guys all nodded smiling to him. As I gave him a second hug and he started purring as he wrapped his head around my shoulder.

"Did I say anything regarding this when I was still a cub after I was old enough to say it more clearly?" I asked him and he nodded with a smile in his eyes as Billy said for him. "Yes and you said it didn't matter what form we take, you loved us in either form baby." Billy said and I nodded as I wrapped both arms around Josh's head and he closed his eyes at that. "Whatever else I said, I'm just saying this now at the moment."

"But it doesn't matter to me you're wolves, you raised me, I couldn't care less what you are, so no matter which form you take, all I see are you, my uncles, my aunt, sister, my father, mate and my brothers. I'm saying it again, it doesn't matter which form you take, wolf, human. I love you guys in either form, it doesn't matter to me you're wolves, you're my family, and as my family, I don't care what you are here now."

"My pack family, if this is the reason I came home, it's a no choice needed, I choose you guys, dad." I said and they nodded, as, looking into Josh's eyes, I pressed my forehead to his and his eyes closed at that. As his purring started at that, I hid a smile and then wrapped both arms around his neck. "With the duo out of commission, that leaves you and Uncles Daniel and Elliot now, but with your Cubs now active at the moment."

"Uncle Daniel are you still active, I want to see you?" I asked and he nodded, as he moved behind the tree and I felt a shift and he walked out as I saw a milk chocolate furred adult version of Jared and chuckled. "Alright that's three of the adult pack right now, dad this is Brown as you remember him." I added and he smiled as Daniel nudged his shoulder with a purring growl and he chuckled as he answered the purr smiling.

"Yeah I appreciate that, protect her for me guys, okay." he said and the sextet nodded smiles in their eyes and faces. "With the fact you trusted your best friends to take care of me when you were at work when I was a toddler. Here's the reason you found me curled up in Red, Shadow or Goldie's paws, dad, I was really sleeping in their, the adult pack, your friends, arms." I added and he nodded as he looked from Josh to them.

"Wait, if Red was Billy than that means he's the one Sarah and I found in 'our' tent, with you sleeping in his arms, when you were putting up a fight at naptime during our camping trip." he said and Josh nodded his furry head to him and he chuckled. "I can't believe you guys retired now, but this is ridiculous at the moment. I knew there was a reason I couldn't care less why I felt so comfortable on the reservation at the time."

"And it's because all this time I didn't care why you were constantly hanging around the ten. Or that you loved sleeping in their paws, the fact you loved story time with the cub pack, and it's really because the adult pack were my surrogate brothers, they're my best friends. I married into the tribe and the pack are my brothers, cousins and sisters-in-law now." Dad added and they nodded to him smiling as Harry answered him.

"Yeah that's right, by marrying Renee, you just married into the pack, it's our job to protect you and cub. Once we get strong enough you're seeing the rest of us as you remember us. But as there's more of us than the Cullens. We have an easier time at protecting you both." he said and dad looked at him at that. "I take your wolves see my daughter as an adopted cub, along with your own, boys?" he asked and they nodded

"Yeah that's right, for us, she's our baby omega, as you got a demonstration in the living room, only the omega can control our wolves. With her abilities activating one by one, she's able to take control of both packs and she's just like her mother in skills in this case. At the moment though with my heart, I can't phase anymore, so you're seeing Seth as a cub me when we were kids, Charlie." he said and dad nodded to him gently.

"So Seth is you and Jake is Billy, and I'm guessing Quil is Eric in cub form, right, that's what her stuffed wolves really were. You guys when we were sixteen?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah, I'm the adult version of Sam, and it's the same for the guys, the boys are our cub forms, once 25 years old they reach full adulthood and their fur colors get darker till they look like us, but this was why you tripped over me at our camp."

"As to why, as fully grown, it's to dark to see anything but my eyes, a human or Hunter is not going to notice me till they trip right over me when I'm on guard duty. It's also why she knew where I was because Eric and I were guarding your tent when she's two to five years old." Josh said with a growl and he nodded to him as he looked into his eyes. "You're the size of a buffalo Uncle Josh, so cub size is a two to three year old colt."

"Is this what being the omega is like when around you, your wolves start acting like an over sized cat or lion in rubbing up against the omega. Because I'm sure you got overly protective of mom, but me at this age, it just shifted to the paternal instincts going crazy in you guys, didn't it?" I asked and he nodded as he pressed his head against mine purring softly, feeling his fur like a blanket around me, I burrowed into it.

As I petted him, he started purring at that I chuckled, looking into his blue eyes I saw the love, amusement and happiness and I smiled. "Alright for the imprints and Cubs we can tell what you're thinking when you're like this, by looking at the expressions on your faces. But for the omega, we can hear your voices, right?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes filled with love for me and he nudged my shoulder again.

"I missed you too Uncle Josh, with what just happened earlier, he's scared me enough, until I'm fully recovered I'm safer around you guys. You mind if I just stay on the reservation till I'm fully recovered?" I asked and he shook his head. 'What happened, you said he reacted to Red sounding like an oversized house cat when you hugged him, keep going, what happened next?" he asked and just as I was explaining I heard a shout.


	5. 5: Confrontations And The Trio Returns

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 5: Arguments And Truths**

"Uley get away from her!" I heard and I looked up. "Aw god, not again, stay away from me Edward, I belong to them now!" I screamed at him as I backed into my uncle, feeling my fear growing by the minute as I watched him. 'No, I'm not leaving my parents, alright, alright screw my leg I have to get on top of him.' I thought, feeling the fear shoot throught me. "Wait honey, let me help you." Jack said quickly as he lifted me up.

With him and Joe giving me the support I needed to do this without injuring my leg further, they carefully picked me up and Josh crouched slightly as I climbed on top of him and he started growling warningly at him as Sam, Jared, Paul and Jack all phased at once in front of us. "Cullen touch her at all and I'm tearing you to shreds you leech!" Daniel said with a dangerous growl at him as I buried my head into Josh's shoulders.

"That answers your question Josh, she refused to move away from me twice and he barely missed breaking her arm in the attack. She also buried her face in Jared's fur when we were calming her down, but he broke the facade while doing it, she's scared of him. And he scared her enough to turn to us to protect her." Jack said to him and he nodded to him as he felt me shaking as he stood up to his full height then.

"Our sons are 6 1/2, we're 8 1/2, Cullen, come on it's no contest when you're outnumbered by 7 to 8 fully grown wolves. She's my baby girl, my niece, you touch her and you're getting taken right now, just try it and you're getting torn apart, so back off right now, you leech." I heard Josh say through a warning growl to him. Before he could answer I heard a female voice shout out through a warning growl then at that.

"Josh hold up I'm coming, we're coming, we're five minutes away baby, just hang tight." I heard an older version of Leah's voice call out, followed by an older version of Quil. "Josh, Dan, hold fire, we're five minutes away, just hang on guys we're coming." he called out and I quickly turned at that as I heard a loud rustling through the bushes behind my house and two adult wolves appeared then, one a near dark chocolate brown.

And the second a white with blonde streaks through her fur. "Beth, Eric, God am I glad to see you guys, nice timing, the trouble just started up again. Beth, she was attacked by a trio of Nomads and Cullen here killed the leader. But the second half of the story just started now, she's going to be in that cast for three months." Elliot said to her and she nodded as she looked at Edward with a furious look then at that news.

"What's the damage exactly, because if it's a near replication to what happened when they were ten and he's dead meat." Eric said with a furious growl and I answered that. "I can't remember the exact details to what happened regarding the injuries seven years ago you two. But I got bit in the wrist, broken leg, touch and go to my spleen, I took a piece of glass the size of a knife to my leg and another to the back of my head."

"But that's it, but the blasted leach is dead, but here's the bad news now, I remember you guys preventing us from seeing you in hunting mode. And dragging the one who got me in the arm behind the trees before doing it, but he tore out his jugular and just barely did it right in front of me. Before Carlisle stopped the attack at that, I never want to see that again, I need to be with you right now." I said to him and he nodded to me.

"Now that I see you as full size to your stuffed version, I remember you perfectly Uncle Eric, I wish you hadn't left now, because with what I just seen and dealt with. Thanks to him and I remember 3/4's to that original attack when we were Cubs. I can't take that twice, I feel safer around you guys anyway, I need you to protect me, you've done it for years, I need you now." I said and he nodded as she answered me at that remark.

"Well don't worry baby, we're back home, and home for good now baby." she said to me softly. "Harry said you and he were taxed with my protection, what's your position in the pack?" I asked and she gave a gentle growl as she looked into my eyes. "Us she wolves are taxed with the protection of the omega, and in some cases the alpha's mate. With you being both, Leah's your personal bodyguard, but right now you need me."

"Harry can't phase anymore so the protection of the omega is still me, but the alpha's fifth has the position if the alpha's third can't phase anymore." she said and Jack finished that. "With Harry retired, and Elliot gaining strength, that's my job honey, we're your bodyguards, as you're our niece, I'm not losing you without a fight here." he said and dad looked at him as he said it as he got it then, as he said it firmly at that.

"So if I have this right, though I hear wolf noises, my daughter and Renee can understand you, because every noise you make. It's translated into words, in your voices, is that it?" Dad asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's right Charlie, though in a wolf body, we still act like ourselves, as you know us. But the girls can understand us, because we can talk to each other telepathically." Jack said and and he nodded to him.

"If that's the case, I'm not thinking twice about this, you've been my best friends since we were kids. And between the two species, the safer of the two of you is you guys, you have the restraint in your temper and the self control to not hurt anyone. And I prefer you guys over him right now anyway Jack, so no choice needed, I choose you guys to be my daughter's protectors." Dad said with a firm growl and Jack looked at him in shock.

"How can you hear me exactly?" he said through a growl. "I'm exchanging the wolf talk for your voices to know what you're saying, buddy. Aside from being friends for thirty years, it's enough I can, once I've spent time with you like this I can act like her. It doesn't matter to me, wolf, human, you're my brothers, I pick you in this case." he said in answer to that and they nodded in relief at the wording as he looked at Beth.

"So this is Leah as an adult, Beth is that you?" he asked and she nodded her head and then nudged him in the shoulder and he smiled and gave her a hug and she wrapped her head around his shoulder. "Missed you to Charlie, don't worry I'm back, I promise, Eric told me the circumstance and it was enough to completely piss me off right now. But the only way for us to start phasing again as we're adult wolves now here is to tick us off."

"And by that I mean murderous rage tick us off and hearing she was attacked by a trio of red eyed leaches is enough to do it. But we're parents, aunts and uncles to our Cubs, to us, touch our Cubs when they can't defend themselves and the leach who did is getting torn apart for it." she said, giving two growls and purr to him as she backed up slightly and he nodded as he answered her at that remark as he looked at her then.

"I'm just relieved you guys came back, Jack, Josh, and Dan are the only ones active right now in your pack. And if these parasites, whoever they are, keep coming back and the entire young pack is going active. My daughter just had a trauma she probably won't get over thanks to this, but this time it's because of him. Until he came into the picture, she was fine and safe, because we had you." he said and she nodded with a sigh then.

"And you will again, I swear it Charlie, you matter more to us then you think, all three of you do. And with that, if we're meant to go active, we're going active once again brother, I promise, you're more then my best friend. You're my brother Charlie, I'm not losing my family, because this leach got you targeted by the leadership, if that's what's coming, it's not going to happen, buddy, I promise." Eric said to him and he nodded to him softly.

"There's only 7 of them and 13 of us by the end of this summer, and with that, with her recovery from that injury, she's safer with you right now. Sue, Emily and Rose can help her recover, but I highly recommend for this coming summer until her leg is healed. You guys move onto the reservation, Charlie, there's enough of the bloodline. Now, to move onto the reservation and she's safely protected now." He added to him and he nodded.

"Wait there's more of us then there are of you, you mutt." Edward snapped and he turned around at that. "Oh really there's 11 of us and only 7 of you, but you're the reason she's in this mess, so with that. It's whether or not you agree with this, she's under our protection, we're cops and my wife is one of three nurses in the pack family. My little girl and she just got the 10 of us back now, so with that in mind right now."

"Watch your language you little twirp, you're just the love interest, we're the immediate family. And only we have the right to choose right now regarding her recovery, she needs to heal with out you making it worse and frankly, this trauma is why, she needs us right now." Elliot said with a warning tone to him then. "Edward I don't care what they are, it's not what they are, but what they do, they saved my life when I was a kid."

"Dad, it's your call, you, Billy, Harry and Sue are my parental quartet with mom not here, you make the decisions now. He's already scared me enough by reactivating my memories of the near fatal attack by the last trio. And he just barely did the kill right in front of me, before Carlisle stopped him in time, since he knew. That I was already traumatized enough, I didn't need to see this." I said and Dad nodded as he said it then.

"Wheres the safest place to be with her in recovery and she's not the only one who's possibly half Quileute, but I am to?" he asked and Eric answered that. "The Cullens can't cross onto our land, the boundary is at the cliff leading into the river. But once past that cliff he can't come and get her, because the six of us are scouting the boundary. While the boys and I are taking care of her." he said and dad nodded to him as he said it.

"How many in your pack can reactivate, though Billy and Harry are retired?" he asked and he explained that. "With the duo retired from field work now, Josh and I are leading the six of us while Jack and Beth are with her. Though what I will say right now is with the fact that these leeches did enough damage to her, physically and emotionally. That seeing you lose your temper is enough to scare her you little brat, now listen to me."

"Get a good look at me, Cullen, and while you're at it, look at Josh and Daniel, do we remind you of anything. Like say this is what our grandfathers looked like when you met them in the woods on our land the day you killed that stag. We agreed now, you stay off our land and never use your hunting weapons on humans. Let alone violate the key point in the treaty and we kept our side of the bargain at the time moment here."

"And said bargain was we don't tell them what you are, we agreed to that, and Tala reinforced the rules when you ran into her. She was part of the tribe on this side of the line, Cullen, but that key point didn't include my niece. But now that you just scared the hell out of her today and exposed her to a trio of red eyes now, we're going over it. Think it over, the only way she could be saved, if you want her alive and to live a full life."

"And if you want to protect her from your leadership, then you stay the hell away from her. Because your leadership finds out her bloodline is back in the loose that could kill not just her, but her entire family and the entire town. On both sides of the treaty line, you want to be held responsible for the deaths of 50,000 people. Because I guarantee that telling or showing a human what you are was illegal in your species."

"For us, it's figuring it out by our friends, and he knows the truth and doesn't care, because she's related to 3/4's of the high council, including me." Eric said to him sternly as he stood up to his full height as Aunt Dana and Papa Quil walked out the door then as I then saw a thrilled smile on her face then as she said it to him. "Eric." she said quickly and he turned around and moved to her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Missed you too honey, don't worry I'm coming home." he said through a purring growl as he looked at his father. "Sorry dad, Cocoa needed to deal with Sarah's death on his own terms, but I'm back and I'm taking care of you guys. I promise." he said to him and he nodded. "I'm just glad I didn't lose all of my children, I have both you and your brother, but I think the truth is about to come out now." he said to him and Eric nodded.

"Whatever truth that is dad, you can tell me if this is a fight over my daughter right now and with that in mind. I'm not thinking twice if I'm connected to the tribe on this side of the line myself. And with that, listen carefully, our families had been a group of 11 for 40 years Edward, it's no contest. She belongs with her own kind and with that, I choose my son, Jacob." he said and Jake looked at him in amazement then at his remark.

"You don't care what we are Uncle Charlie, you mean you wouldn't care that I'll turn into an oversized wolf later?" Jake said quickly and he nodded. "No I don't care, I loved you like a son since you were born, Jake, I watched you grow up. And I would be damned proud to have you marry my daughter, it's a no choice needed son, I choose you, just like she did." he said and Jake nodded as he looked at me softly then with a smile.

"And again, touch her and I'm calling a restraining order out on you Edward, stay away from her!" Dad snapped at him as the adult pack and the trio surrounded me. "Charlie they're dangerous." he said and dad snarled at him at that. "They're not dangerous, you're dangerous to be around, your red eyed counterparts nearly killed my daughter twice and how do you explain this exactly?" he said, holding up the charm then.

"Where did you get those from?!" he said in shock and dad crossed his arms. "Where do you think Cullen, your leadership sent several of its guards to check to see if my family, my in-laws, bloodline was back. And seeing her with my nephews, they got a whiff of that scent, and tried to kill her and my friends saved her and tore them apart that day. We kept these ever since Cullen, she was fine till she met you and she was safe."

"When she met you her luck shifted from good to bad, and you know, it's because you're a danger magnet. Wherever you go the danger always follows, case in point, if you were following her around in Port Angeles the quartet we've been trying to find. They nearly did to her what they almost did to Kirsten Dunst on Spider-Man. You're hanging around the parking lot and Tyler can't put the breaks on fast enough with the road covered."

"You takes her to meet your family and invite her out one night, and she meets this trio who nearly kill her. So as far as my concerned you're the dangerous one right now, she was just fine till she met you, being with my best friends the bond was comfortable. Her being around Jake, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have turned into a god damn love triangle right now, and they were right, what they meant was they were family."

"We are watching you', direct translation is we are family Cullen, the adult pack is her adoptive family, and in some cases her biological. And I just found tonight, before you showed up, I know who they are and what they are. And I don't care, if my mother was half Quileute or married to one, or said one is one the sextet you met, a relative. I'd want my daughter to marry our own kind, human and wolf, so back off right now."

"But you turned her into a damn danger magnet, and my brothers had been protecting her for twelve years, before the memory of them like this faded. Well that memory is back because of my boys, my Cubs, I made my choice in who's to be my son-in-law. And that decision is definitely not you Edward, stay the hell away from my baby girl. And for the record, though she's never met this leadership face to face, she knows their symbol."

"My daughter knows what the leadership is and was, even though she never saw them face to face you little bastard. In my opinion, and Renee's, the safer of the two species right now is the pack. So back off and stay away from my daughter you leech." he said coldly to him at that. Thinking fast I screamed it out mentally. 'Emmett, Alice, Rose, Help!' I shouted out and a minute later they and Carlisle came running up to us then.

"Whoa, alright who are these three exactly?" Emmett said quickly to us and I explained that. "Who of the pack did you meet the day you killed that stag exactly?" I asked and she answered that one. "Ephraim, Levi, Joseph and..." she said and turned to look at Eric and her eyes widened in shock as she finished that. "And Quil II, Quil was dark chocolate brown, Levi: jet black, Joseph: golden brown, and Ephraim: Cherrywood red."

"But that can't be, they stopped phasing after we left the peninsula." she said quickly and I nodded. "Yeah I know and it's because these guys aren't the sextet you met, my mother is Tala's grand daughter. These guys are her pack, that's Eric, Harry is Joseph's, Billy: Ephraim and and Josh is Levi's. After you left it skipped a generation and hit our parents when they were my age." I said and she nodded as she went into that.

"Eric, Eric is Quil's grandson?" she repeated and I nodded. "Yeah the sextet are matched to their father wolves or in this case their grandfathers. I hadn't seen my uncles since I was 11 years old, it's the same for Beth, she's Harry's twin sister. But that's Eric, he's Quil's grandson, Josh, he's Levi's and this is Beth, she's Harry's twin sister and Joseph's grand daughter." I said and the trio nodded in amazement to the news then.

As I looked at her quickly. "Guys listen to me carefully, the key point in the treaty was explicit, but I just got the added reason to why now. And to why he freaked out when my godfather dropped by after we lost another hunter and it's serious. But guys what's your opinion to my being under your protection from your own species right now?" I asked and she sighed as she told me the truth then as she said it then.

"We've been stuck between a rock and a hard place since you came into our lives at the moment right now. But her visions are slightly closed when you're around the packs, but as long as you and your father are under our protection as well. It's working this out with the packs, why exactly, what's wrong?" she asked and dad answered that. "How many covens are out there exactly?" he asked and Carlisle answered that one.

"There's 13, our relatives in Denali are just like us, gold eyes and we protect human's from our own kind, why?" he asked and I went into that. "Would you know the symbols of every coven there is out there, as with this trio coming into the picture. They're nomads and not bound by the rules right now. But what about this group, I was attacked by a trio dressed in black felt robes with red lining, and they had this symbol on them."

"Rose do you recognize this charm?" I asked as I took the second out of my pocket and gave it to her and she looked at it and gave a quick nod. "Yeah we do, you killed the guard of the Volturi, they're the leadership of the vampire world. But they try to maintain our secrecy, but you never want to start antognizing them. Not unless you want to die, but why the hell would they attack you?" Emmett said in shock and he recognized it.

"Evidently they realized my grandmother's bloodline was back on the loose when they got a whiff of my scent. But the quartet had their father's scent masking them, but the wet dog smell you pick up, if they stink to you. That could have something to do with it, but if my scent is that strong to you guys, it means to them. That my grandmother's bloodline was back on the loose at the time." I said and she nodded as she answered.

"Alright let me take a guess, they caught your scent, and realized Tala's bloodline was back on the loose. And attacked you, the she-wolf's niece and the trio and you called out to the adult pack. We didn't know the reason for why our counterparts go crazy every time they get a whiff of your scent, but maybe you could explain that if what I just said is exactly what happened?" she asked and Billy nodded to her and explained it to her.

"Yeah that's what happened alright, and seeing him act like that earlier triggered the same response, but as I said the boys are us as Cubs. Josh, Daniel and Elliot are Sam, Jared and Paul in adult form." he said and she turned to look at Daniel and Josh and I knew she was seeing something else then as she looked back at me, and then at the duo. "Tala, Levi, Quil, Job and David, it's been 90 years now for the four of us here."

"But Levi was black, David was chocolate brown, Job was blackish grey with white spots on him. She treated David and Levi like brothers, why exactly?" Emmett asked and I answered that. "They're her brothers-in-law, they married her older twin sisters, Tiva and Kiara. On my maternal side the bloodline is slightly obscured, but the guy duo, are my uncles, mom's cousin's in law, and my version are my cousins, Emmett."

"Rose, you were supposed to introduce me back into our world, but Edward wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. But if the leadership finds out they're going to wipe out my entire clan, I can't let that happen, I'll stay friends with you six, but him, it's over with. But that's what the fight's about right now." I said and they both nodded to me at that as she said for him. "Are you out of your god damn mind right now you idiot?!"

"Edward have you lost your god damn mind, stay away from her until she calms down!" Rose snapped as she saw Josh. "Levi!" she said in shock and he shook his head. "No it's my uncle Rose. The way you see the boys, they are the sextet as Cubs, Sam and Jared, Embry, Quil and Colin are my cousins." I said and the trio all nodded as they looked at him a second time as Emmett said it for her as he stopped me at that.

"Whoa, whoa, Quil, David and Levi are your blood?!" he repeated and I nodded. "Yeah grandma married Quil's grandfather, I have it on both sides of the family." I said thinking up a way to scare the hell out of Edward and Billy, knowing what I was doing, quickly finished that."The guys are exact replicates of the sextet you met 90 years ago, Carlisle, you remember the treaty, I'm Ephraim in wolf form." Billy added and he nodded firmly.

"Dad, do it now, tell them the truth, to her connection to us, because she's with my son in the same way she was always around me growing up." Eric said to him and Papa Quil nodded in agreement. "Molly wasn't a Swan, not at first Carlisle, she was an Ateara." he said and Rose looked at him. "Who's Molly?" she asked and I answered that as I felt my heart speed up. "She's my grandmother, paternal side." I said to her and she nodded.

"Oh dear god, you're not serious, I'm not a Swan, I'm an Ateara, and my daughter gained some of my looks in the family?" dad asked in shock and he nodded. "Yes that's why you boys were like this together, you're my son Charlie, Adam may have been furious and you blew your shot. But secretly I was relieved, because your destiny was to be a protector, this was your future, you're a human wolf." Papa Quil said to him softly.

"And that's not a metaphor either right now, but here's the added truth, the reason she responded to me, my grandson and his mother that fast tonight when we came in the door. Is because we're her family, just like Sam and Jared are." Papa Quil said and Edward looked at him in shock. "What?!" he said and Quil crossed his arms at that. "Just before she took her new name and became a Swan, her first marriage was to me."

"Molly, Ateara, Swan, Molly is my wife, I am Isabella's biological grandfather Cullen, her grandmother Swan did marry me. But the ability jumped my generation or Charlie would be just like the boys right now. As to that he's my son, she's my baby girl by blood, her other cousin, paternal side is my grandson." Papa Quil said to them and they nodded in shock as I looked at my grandfather then and hid a sigh of relief then at the news.

"That wasn't just a story, I just told him the truth between your family and mine, grandpa?" I asked quickly and he nodded. "Yes honey, check your necklace again, there's not seven, but eight pendants on it. Mine was a chocolate brown, near black colored pendant, your paternal colors were dark chocolate and orange." Eric said and I quickly took my necklace off and looked at the colors on it and I saw a dark chocolate brown.

On one of the pendants, and then looked at the other and saw orange and looked at Adam and Quil and I felt my heart tightening up in happiness then. "Did you create these pendants and the collars on my stuffed versions of you based on your clan colors?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes, I'm dark chocolate brown, Adam was orange, Elliot was turquoise, Josh: red, Daniel: navy blue, Billy: cherrywood red, Harry: sky blue."

"And Jack was Bronze, you're the forest green pendant in the middle of the eight of us baby, but your bracelet is intertwined with Billy's. On Jake's phasing day, the contract activates and you're back where you belong, permanently honey." Eric told me and I nodded. "Is that why my hair and eye match yours Uncle Eric, because I'm also an Ateara?" I asked and he and Papa nodded and I tried to control my voice as I said it.

" Grandpa what was this necklace you all created for me exactly, you kept giving me the bracelets every year as a coming home present. But what's this necklace, what does it really mean if you're telling us now?" I asked and I knew he heard the silent crying of happiness in my voice as he answered me. "The necklace was a family bonding necklace we made for you, it was just Daniel or Josh, but Eric and Adam as well."

"That necklace links you to the entire pack, as a pack we're family, surrogate or real it doesn't matter. We're your family, we've been looking for the best time to tell you that truth, but with him acting like this, now is as good a time as any to do it. It's not just the maternal side, but your paternal side as well, I'm your grandfather, by blood, baby." he said and I nodded as he looked at my father as he told him that truth then.

"Charlie, I'm your father, I had you before your stepfather came into the picture, but your mother was Caucasian. You got your skin color from her, but like Isabella, you're half Quileute. But that explains the hair and eye color, chocolate brown is the natural fur color to the Ateara clan, Eric is more than just your best friend, he's your brother." Papa Quil said and dad nodded in shock to the news as I looked at my cousin in relief.

"Whoa, whoa, mom's half Quileute, so is my father, and as am I?" I repeated and he nodded. "You maybe pale skinned, but you're 3/4's baby, out of the three of you, you have it on both sides of the family. But it's me and Joseph Littlesea on your paternal side, and Uley and Cameron on your mother's. You're a Marquez, you have a link to the entire pack, in all three generations, because of me, baby." he said and I nodded as dad said it.

"I'm half Quileute, that's why I feel so comfortable on the reservation, I'm with my own people and the pack are my pack brothers?" Dad repeated and he nodded. "Yeah Charlie, you're my brother-in-law, Sarah married Billy, but he's not her, Bella's blood. The acts of the situation, took several jumps, but that's the truth, she knew me on sight the second she saw me, I'm your sister-in-law." Dana said and he nodded and gave her a hug.

Trying to dig through all of the sudden information I was getting, I burrowed into Josh's fur so I could think, and knowing they were realizing I needed to think. Daniel nudged me with his head and I sighed as I answered the unspoken question in his eyes as I said it to him. "I'm getting hit with one too many bombshells right now guys, but my memories of you like this just came back, you and Harry are my parental quartet, dad."

"But all this information, all at once, it's too much right now, for years I thought I was the only one in my family, I didn't know dad had a brother. Or that said brother was really Uncle Eric, let alone the fact that you three were my 2nd cousins when we did this. Five years separated from you the memories that were always so clear faded and with it, everything else, but hearing every bit of truth from you six, I need time to adjust."

"So I maybe an only child at the moment, doesn't mean anything now, because I had family, because of dad. And I have a true uncle and cousin and said uncle is Uncle Eric and you're my paternal clan. Alright, alright, maternal clan is Marquez and I'm related to the Camerons and the Uley's because of it. While in the paternal it's the Atearas and the Littleseas." I said and the pack nodded as grandpa answered me softly at that.

"Yes baby, that's right, I'm your grandfather, that's why you kept calling me that, though I waited till now to tell you, you knew I was your blood in your heart. When you were with me, my son and Erica when you were born baby." Papa Quil said and I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears of happiness and Quil squeezed my hand. "Why didn't you tell me last month when dad came over for dinner?" I asked him and he sighed softly.

"Because of what you told us regarding the bronze haired Cullens ability, he found out sooner then I needed, and he was going to hide that information from their leader. With the leader here along with his other two children. I can tell this to you and they're not bothering with retaliating now that you know that truth. But your place is werewolf, not vampire, it's time you came home now." he said and I nodded as I looked at my family.

"So you're my grandfather, by blood, I always wondered whether or not I had more family, because neither mom or dad had brothers and sisters. But I didn't think that the cousins were the closest thing to a brother or sister to our people." I said and he nodded. "Most of the Indian clans, the bonds are more deeply, your father was the only one with a true brother baby, Eric is your uncle." he said and I nodded as Quil stood next to me.

"Uncle Eric, why didn't you come back when I came home, I could have heard the truth then and that solves before it even started?" I asked looking at him and he nudged me gently. "I didn't know that the hunt was about to start a second time, or that the Cullens returned here to Olympia at the time. If I had and the duo told us you were coming home, I'd have returned and with me was Beth." he said and I nodded to him at that.

"We maybe only children, but being cousins works too, sis." Jared said for the three of them and I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I was gone this long, if I returned two years ago, even three years ago. Our bonds would be in place, and I wouldn't be in the position I am when I had that trio target me. Because I had you protecting me all this time boys." I said looking at my quartet and Sam nodded as he answered me.

"Yeah well you have us now and we're not giving you up without a fight sis, your place is with the pack, it's time you came home to the reservation now." he said and I nodded. "To repeat my last remark in the house, I made my choice and I choose you, Jake, you're my soulmate, the way is clear now. Whatever Reddy is thinking, the connection is getting stronger every minute." I said and he nodded as Edward looked at me in shock.

"Before you say it Edward, I'm 3/4's Quileute, I belong with my own people, dad is half Quileute, mom is half Quileute. Therefore I am Quileute, I belong on the reservation, our species don't mix, you're a lion, I'm a lamb. But not true, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, you're a pride and I'm a pack, lions with lions, wolves with Wolves. I marry my own kind, if you like blonds, you should be with whoever you were with when you took off."

"That week, but I'm adjusting to my abilities, but my abilities are the reason you can't break into my head right now. And it's because as an omega, the pack protects their omega, which is why the guys lost it when you grabbed my arm. Rose where did he go when he took off the week I arrived?" I asked and she crossed her arms. "He went to see our relatives in Denali, but Tanya had a crush on him for years now."

"I'm not sure what the deal is, but none of the girls in our own kind or human like you are good enough for him." she said and I nodded. "Yeah well I have a theory regarding why my scent kept hitting you that hard, but as an omega. It's that my scent is five times more powerful than a normal human, when at school. With his being a mind reader he could hear everything they're thinking at the time at the moment, before I came."

"But 1) is my scent is far more potent to you guys, 2) he can't read my mind and this is aggravating him to no end right now. And 3) is the fact that to him, he has to protect me from everything now including my own family. But he can't do that all the time, eventually something is going to end that, disease, old age. Or something more serious now, but regarding the imprint now and I believe that's what you wanted, right."

"That I choose the imprint over whatever this is regarding him, but I choose the imprint and I stay like this till he retires now. But living the life you wanted me to have and you can explain this later, to why, but it's clear you envy me. You want to be human again and having your own children, I get that now and with that in mind I understand now, but either way, and I think with the fact my name is Italian as well."

"But it has to be something simple here, he said I'm his own personal brand of..., Carlisle what's the name of a mate who's scent. And smell, appeal to said vampire in your case, because it's dangerous. My adopted grandfather is Italian and if this leadership, your old friend is from some area, it has to be something simple." I said and he nodded as he thought it over and nodded as he answered me at that remark firmly.

" Aro and the duo are from a city called Volterra, it's off of the Italian riviera, and northern Italian mountains, in Tuscany. And secondly if he could classify this to anything it's your scent sings to him, so La Tua Cantante." he said and dad covered his eyes at that. "La Tua Cantante means singer, your scent sings to him. If Tala's scent was that strong, they got one whiff and realized her bloodline was back on the loose at the time."

"But just why the hell is your grandmother that important exactly, I don't understand if they tried to wipe out her bloodline. Then what's the reason exactly, why would they do that?" he asked and I thought it over. "It's because we know how the best way to destroy a vampire is, we know their weaknesses, what they're vulnerable to. And so on, because just like the pack, they know the second an omega finds out they're killing people."

"That, like the pack, we'd tell the pale faces in how to do it, join forces with the packs and destroy them easily. So they're killing my bloodline so we don't wipe them out first, dad. But they don't keep or honor alliances with werewolves, we had that treaty since the 1910's to 1930's which explains their clothes when Billy told you that story, but I'm the grand daughter to Ephraim's omega." I said and he nodded to me at that news.

"If Ephraim was the same color I saw Billy as, that just made it clear that they know the second he reactivates that. Between him, Uncle Josh and mom, together, their fate lies in our hands, because he breaks the restriction. And it's getting him executed and them banished from ever coming back, but that sums it up. I never knew up until when I saw the way they were looking at each other to realize it now, but here it is."

"When Edward looks at Billy, he's seeing Ephraim, Ephraim created the treaty with Carlisle, but the deal was they never changed a human. We, the Quileutes, never told the pale faces what they were, by that I mean the people of Forks. Billy was the adult cherry wood red wolf I was always around when I was little dad. I bet Ephraim is the same color, it's hereditary." I said and Carlisle looked at Billy at that information.

"Ephraim was cherry wood red, that's you before something made you a paraplegic?" he asked and Billy nodded. "Yeah that's me, my son is the youngest grandson of the high chief of our tribe. But we're all descended from Taha Aki, the legends made it pretty clear, but two of three ended up in this situation since my daughter moved back. But listen to me carefully, it doesn't matter what he says the contract was signed."

"And sealed, when my son was born, to her parents and me the safest way to go here, to protect her from your leadership is though she stays friends with the six of you. Though she cuts all contact with him, as I'm the rightful alpha and her godfather. I've already given that order, but she belongs to my son, Carlisle." he said and they nodded to him. "I understand, that's a much healthier choice in my opinion." Rose said to him at that.

"Sam." I said and he moved to me and nudged me. "Sam is my big brother, Jared is my twin, though we're cousins, but the quintet, Leah, Seth and I are family. Jake can give me everything your brother can't, and I don't have to change. But the imprint is my one chance at survival now regarding this, because if the leadership find out my bloodline is back, they're going to destroy my family and tribe." I said and they nodded firmly then.


	6. 6: Que Quowle

**The Omega's New Moon**

 **Disclaimers: twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belong to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the movie studio.**

 **Chapter 6: The Tribe History And Family Returns**

"If he had gassed me and you know that's illegal, Edward, the rules clearly stated you never hunt humans, you never use your hunting weapons on humans. And you stay off the reservation and with use of your hunting weapons now. The last two is there is no violence in front of me and until I make contact with you guys. Stay clear of me, so don't call us, we'll call you alright." I said and they nodded in agreement as Jake said it.

"Tell me, can you do what it proclaims in the Bryan Adams song Cullen, because once I imprint on her and she's not going to have worry about you suddenly leaving her. Because we're mated for life, and it's permanent." Jake said sharply then and I nodded as Carlisle nodded as he looked at Billy. "Dog gone it right now, have you lost your damn mind Edward, we made a treaty with them that's in the rules right now young man."

"Chief Black, you're the adult alpha and your son is the next high chief of the tribe?" Carlisle said and Billy nodded. "I am, and he is, my grandfather you encountered 90 years ago Carlisle. But your acquaintance in Italy sent his guard to check and they barely murdered my daughter, before we tore them apart. We were hoping to hell that they were never going to activate and when you moved back, they did at the time."

"We wanted them to live normal lives, but thanks to your return and they're showing up they're stuck here." Billy said as Emmett looked at him. "So every time we or our counterparts come here, or return, another wolf cub phases?" he asked and we nodded. "That's why I was watching you all that time, my magic came online now, because the second I saw you, I knew what you were, but I had to jog my memories, now."

"The stories, I knew the indications but I decided to report to my tribe nature shop and see what I could dig up and it answered every indication. I'm a human wolf cub, I need to be with my own kind, it's friendship or nothing Edward, get that through your head, I belong to him." I said sternly as Jake moved to me and I pressed my forehead to his as he got Josh to focus and he lowered me to the ground as I pressed myself to Jake.

"Are you three part of the original five in the stories the guys told me about?" Dad asked and they nodded. "We are, as is Edward, unfortunately for him, he's just blown his image in front of her right now, the omega declared any violence in front of her that the one who started it is getting ejected from the peninsula. She belongs to you and the pack we can concede to that, but we saw the sextet, Levi is one of them as well now."

"But I didn't know that piece to the storylines, but now that I do, I'm protecting her with my life, she may not belong to my brother. But it doesn't matter, Billy, I want to meet your daughter, so I can tell her the truth. Though she sees the bite marks on her wrist and then sees our eyes and she's putting 2 and 2 together." Rose said to him softly and my father and father-in-law nodded to the request as the quartet looked at Josh.

" Jesus, Josh is that really you, you look like Levi?" Emmett said to him and he nodded. "Its hereditary Emmett, this is why she's so comfortable with us, she's seen us like this since she was a newborn. And we babysat her like this as well too." Harry said to him and he nodded to him as he looked at me as I laid with my head resting on top of Josh's smiling as I heard the gentle purring at my being on his back as I hugged him.

And dad chuckled at that response as he said it gently at that. "Josh you better get it together." Billy said with a bemused smile at the response then. "Look guys I'll be able to stay friends with you six, but as of now, to protect me from your leadership. I got to let him go now." I told them and they nodded gently. "This is a better path for you anyway Bella, you were choosing wrong before, but now you made the right choice."

"We're going out of town for 6 weeks this summer anyway, so you're able to spend that time with your family. We leave tomorrow, after school now, with tomorrow being the last day here." Rose said and I nodded. "Thanks for the heads up, now that I know you're leaving and letting me know first I can manage here. But where are you headed if you're not going to Dartmouth exactly." I said and she smiled as Emmett said it to me.

"Africa, we're headed for Kenya and Carlisle wanted us to look in on Amun and his family." he said and I nodded. "I take they, like Edward, Alice and Jazz, have certain abilities, because I think that's part of my training. That I know that some of you have gifts as a result, but you guys, Carlisle and Esme are normal vampires. Edward, Alice and Jasper have gifts, though I think my ability is a protective shield here at the moment."

"If he can't read my mind although that doesn't stop you guys from seeing my future or effecting my mood you two." I said and my grandfather nodded. "It just blocks out evasive mental attacks, like whatever the guard pull, but there was a reason, Rosalie. That your cousin couldn't affect her in the way whoever the guard was tried to. Because she's able to block it out, but mind reading, your cousins taser like powers."

"Let alone the anesthetic affects of the guard's twin brother, screwing around with her eyesight and so on. She can block it out, because they reverse the mental attack and protect you guys from their gifts as a result if she became like you. But your leader trio, they're a threat to her, because he sees my grand daughter. And sees she can block out mental attacks and he's going to want her or kills her and you guys with her as a result."

"We're not chancing that so just hide your thoughts regarding her, because they thought they wiped out my daughter in-laws family completely." he said and she and Emmett nodded to the request then. "No problem, we'll protect her with our lives, but this situation, regarding Victoria, it's not over right now at the moment. But that's why I was concerned, if the Volturi found out my brother fell in love with a human now."

"It's one thing, but learning said human is the daughter of a bloodline they thought they wiped out, not only does it put us at risk, but you as well. And frankly I envy her, she's got everything I lost, and that's what I miss most, a chance at grandchildren with me stuck like this." Rose said and dad said it firmly. "I understand why, but tomorrow, you're not going to school anyway right now honey as to why at the moment here."

"If Cullen is still here, it's now turned into a restraining order for the summer, and I'm warning you, try and make contact with her young man. Before we let you know and it's putting you in big trouble, so from here on out she's staying with my cousins-in-law. Dad is there an open house on the Rez, because that would work. As the house is closed for a few weeks in case the wife of the leader of the trio that tried to kill her comes back."

"And tries to break into my house." he said and he nodded. "At the moment with you guys out of town for the entire summer, she's completely protected. Because she's spending the entire summer with us now anyway, Carlisle, so do me a favor. And let us know before you take off on us, let alone her, because as an omega. She needs one of either species to be locked into, as we give her strength now, but here's the thing."

"If she stayed with you and you left without telling us, the results are she's going to shut down emotionally as a result. Because she needs to be connected to someone in either species, she's an omega, she needs to be connected to either of us to stay strong. So with us and she's fully focused, as it's the same for you when around you six. The family of the person she mated to is the key." Billy said and he nodded as Harry said it to dad.

"Hey princess, you remember the Taylor swift song, that's us now, it always was now, you're my only love, the love maybe a little difficult. But in our case, it's real, I'm exactly right for you, you wouldn't have to change for me Bella, or say goodbye. I can give you more then he can." Jake said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his. "I know, I've always known, I was raised a cub and with the pack, I wanted my mate to be a wolf."

"You're not dangerous, he's dangerous to be around, when he loses his temper at the fact I'm with my own kind. Your tempers I can control easily, so no choice necessary, I belong to you Jake, always, Que Quowle." I said softly and and he pressed his forehead to mine as he repeated it. "Que Quowle." he said and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me as I returned as I hugged him tightly then.

As he he pressed his forehead to mine and he opened up his feelings to me as I saw the amount of love and care in his heart he had for me and I responded in kind. Looking into his eyes I saw Reddy staring at me through them and I hid a smile. "I love you, I love both of you, you're my wolf, my love, I made my choice. I belong to you my mate, so Que Quowle." I said and he smiled as he tightened his arms around me at that.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear that remark again between you guys, but his breaking the facade now, it's come back with a vengeance." Billy said in relief and happiness at that. "I know and Que Qwueole." I said to him and he chuckled. "Que Qwueole." he said in response as I hugged him tightly and I heard a gentle purring come out of him then. "Love you too Red, I'm home, I promise, I'm home now." I said as the purring kept up.

"What's that mean exactly?" Charlie asked and the adult pack smiled. "The first one was Quileute for stay with me forever, that's a soulmate's declaration to each other. The second half is the bonds of a father to his daughter, she's saying she's not leaving us, she's staying home and being with us for good now, she's made her choice Charlie. It's us and the cub pack and it will always be us now at the moment here now."

"She wants to be with him and she gave him her heart, once he activates as does the imprint and it's done. Her memories are coming back, but when you were at work, I heard that a lot between them. The imprint is going in order, right now it's brother and best friend and once activated. So this tug a war over her is over." Josh said and Billy finished that remark as he looked at me smiling at that gently

"She's his imprint, she accepted the imprint and Reddy imprinted on her even before he activated now. But her Quileute side is reactivating right now and is getting stronger every minute till finally now that facade snapped finally here. So she made her choice, she belongs to my son and as she said if all it takes it one injury. And exposure of fresh blood now and the connection is shifting mates." Billy said and Harry nodded to that.

"And you won't have to worry about that anyway right now, Charlie, because tomorrow morning, I'm having the guys, Beth, and the boys. Taking her to Emily's house, so though Alice was helping her for a bit. Emily was acting as the nurse. In case the kids get hurt, but the girls and Renee did the same for us. But Sam is living with her at her house now, but she can help her." Harry said and I looked at him as the name hit me.

"So my cousins-in-law huh?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah and like Leah and the twins, you loved Emily like a big sister, she's worried about you right now. And to her, knowing she and Kim can help you recover, the girls and the cub pack are staying with you. The guys can run several circuits, but Billy and I are staying with you guys. But you're living with Sam until you're fully recovered from that." Harry said and I nodded to him then.

"Emily, Emily, you mean Emily Young, I thought she was still on the Makah Rez." I asked and they shook their heads as Sam answered that one. "Not anymore, the imprint has us not wanting to separate, so for the sake. And of early marital plans we're testing out how life as a married couple works right now. But she's my everything, you and Leah my world and together you guys and Kim make up my life now, aside from that right now."

"The girls can take care of you with your leg still healing and you're safely on the Rez as the guys and I take care of you till you're fully recovered from this right now. But your body took enough damage that you need to take it easy until you're fully recovered now, sis." he said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his and in response he started purring at that as I hid a chuckle as I wrapped both arms around his neck then.

Looking at him gently as he looked into my eyes I kept my forehead against his smiling. "You know we should have done this six weeks ago, before the attack and I'd have been safely at your house and Emily was keeping me company while you and the guys did a circuit about the county line here." I said and he hid a smile. "Well that's not a problem anymore, because you're with me now and as a result, we have you safely protected."

"But I know you wanted a big brother and here I am now, I'll protect you, but this summer and we spend the rest of our lives as a family now. And you, you leach, come near her and I'm tearing you apart, you've done enough damage to her. But the treaty line is set, their house is part of the treaty now, and she's my baby sister, and she's belongs to us." he said with a warning growl at Edward as I stroked his head fur then.

As he turned his head back to me as I saw the love in his eyes towards me then. "Love you Sam." I said and he pressed his furry forehead to mine in response. "I love you too baby sister." he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his head around my back and shoulders in a wolf hug, before I said it to him. "Was what you looked like at the beach what you looked like, before you got this haircut."

"Because this haircut looks better on you than that one right now?" I asked and he nodded with a chuckle as his blue eyes glowed warmly towards me then as he answered me with a smile in his voice then. "Yeah, I've been in training for 18 months leading into now, and when mom said you came back, Harry decided I was ready. And I got that haircut, before my new tatoo, as the duo activated right after that trio showed up."

"And you with them, so all of us together, all that's left is Leah at the moment, though once Rachel finds out and it's our sextet is back in one piece again. But learning you were injured, I was ready to kill and asked to come join you to keep you company. Emily said the same and Harry agreed." he said and I closed my eyes as I refocused my gaze on my visitors as I was coming out of the anesthesia as I saw his face and with him.

Daniel and Emily and I smiled as I hugged him tightly as he started purring at that in response. "Yeah I saw her, you and Daniel sitting with me, after mom ordered him out of the room as I saw your face as you were keeping me warm. But I heard a fight break out between him and Uncle Daniel, what the heck was about?" I asked and Daniel said it annoyance then as he explained as he brushed his head against my shoulder then.

"With the amount you lost I told Carlisle to run a tranfusion from me to you and Cullen here started arguing about that." he said and I nodded. "My scent, my blood stench is like his own personal brand of heroin, Uncle Daniel, it sings to him. So you tarnish my scent with yours and it's making it less appealing right now." I told him and he nodded. "Uh huh, well with the fact our scent covers yours now until we got trouble."

"You're protected, but their scent, to us is sickly sweet and icy, to them our's is like a wet dog, literally if we go cliff diving." he said and I ran my hand through my hair. "You, Josh and Eric are my blood, but your my bloodtype, he's not human. You are, sure you're a wolf, but you can turn it on and off guys, but Edward, read my lips, I, don't, care. I don't care what they are, let alone you are, it's not what you are, but what you do."

"But getting jealous, because I'm wanting to be with them, it's not a competition when I already made my choice. But you listen to me, this is not 1918, this is 2005, in this time we treat each other's as equals, but I belong to him, I always have. But you don't own me, I'm not just one of many your toys, and don't tell me I can't hang around with other boys. But you don't own me, don't tell me what to say, and don't tell me what to do."

"And when I go out with you, don't put me on display, but to repeat that, you don't own me, so don't even try to change me in anyway or tie me down, because I'll never stay with you that way. But I don't tell you what to say, or do, so just let me decide and be myself, that's all I ask of you, and you never do that, so who's the arrogant one." I said and they nodded as Leah hid a smile as Sam looked at me as he looked between us.

As she hugged my shoulders then. "That's why I've been worried sick about this, even before you figured it out, he's acting like that character in the Simpsons episode. When she said she'd never give up her family when he says that they're moving back to England. Well that's this now, you Cullen, she's never giving us up so get that through your head right, you don't own her, so cool it." She said and Sam said it firmly to that.

"Why do the words sound familiar?" Sam asked and Leah answered that. "The first wive's club, thats the song they sang at the end of the movie. Our mothers and I recognize the song, because we all enjoyed the touch of Karoake at the end of the movie. But this was our message to men like him, who try to treat us like their property. Instead of their mates, as a result, the song had a higher meaning for us in the 80's and 90's."

"Let alone now in the 21st century, because he was born in 1901, we're all born close to 100 years later and his thoughts and actions are ancient. And she's right, but she's right, and she's not one of your many toys, and don't say she can't hang with others boys. Either, when said boys are family and her true mate, Cullen, but that makes a good movie for girls night, Bell." she said and I nodded in agreement as she smiled at me.

"Back to my old nickname Le'?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're my baby sister, I'm not losing you no matter what happens now." she said and the guys nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well whoever started acting like this right now, and our family was a trio, but the six of us are a sextet. Our parents have been the best of friends for years, I'm not letting go, ever." I said and the adult sextet smiled at that.

"Though the scene on the window washer was hilarious right now." I added and she started laughing and nodded. "The leader of the group had a panic attack at their possibly getting caught and they were trying to get her to cool down. Before it happened a second time, but the landing was a rush and Bette Midler wanted to do it twice." I explained and he nodded as he started laughing and my father chuckled at that remark.

"Midler, well that answers that question, you loved any movie she was in, and next to Hocus Pocus, this was your favorite, but singer, actress, role model. In your eyes, for any girl like you, she was your role model at the time growing up. But the remark of don't get mad, get everything was the punchline in that movie." Beth said as she started laughing at that and I nodded as dad chuckled and nodded as he looked at me smiling.

As I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she started purring as she wrapped her head around my shoulders and back in a wolf hug in response. "I'm glad I got you back Aunt Beth, I missed you, but the entire pack back in one piece. I've been looking forward to returning now, but this, the me you remember is back in place once again." I said and the adult pack and my father smiled at the news as he pulled me into a hug then.

"Nice touch in karaoke though, because you got a voice like an angel." Dad said as he tried to keep from laughing and I nodded as he looked at Edward. "And that means Edward, the me you wanted is gone, I'm seventeen and I should start acting like it. I'm a teenager, but next year, I should be thinking about the fact that soon. My friends and I are separating for college soon, but I want to enjoy my childhood while it lasts now."

"I love my parents, my friends, my pack, I'm never giving them up, I want the memories of enjoying school, being with my friends. My family, my pack, these are the memories I want, not the fact I've just been marked by your red eyed counterparts. I was happy until you came into the picture, I was always happy until you did this and with that. If it hadn't been for you not coming to the adult pack, I wouldn't be in recovery still."

"And I know you vampires that have prejudices against wolves consider wolves as not good company to keep, but speak for yourselves right now. After what I had to deal with the trauma is enough I'm staying with my own kind starting now Edward. But my decision is made, I choose them, so get over it, it's friendship or nothing where you're concerned, I belong to them." I said and I pressed my forehead to Sam's at that softly.

"I'm glad I got you back, you're my big brother, and I'm never letting you go." I said looking into his eyes and he nodded as he brushed his furry forehead to mine softly. "Love you too baby sister, cousins maybe, but you're my little sister, I'm never letting you go." he said to me softly as the guys and Leah surrounded me then gently. "At the moment now that I'm seeing you do this again, it's getting used to things now."

"That were once so natural to me faded and now I'm seeing you as you are again, hey dad, what's the reason for your fur colors, aside from it being hereditary?" I asked and Harry explained that one. "It shows who we are on the inside, Sam and Josh are trying to separate the wolf from themselves, and as a result they look like this. For Quil it's the effect of his excess energy and he's chocolate furred as a result, my son and me."

"Heart of gold and we're gold furred as a result, it reflects the inner you and shows up in your fur as a result kids." he said and the ten nodded. "And I guess that the first born gets the color of their paternal wolf and the second gets their own. Before they pass their color onto the next generation later?" Embry asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly Embry, for now as things keep up, with you knowing now in this."

"That we're more then the council of tribe leaders, but we're also the second generation pack, it's keeping it a secret and guys. With you and Sam being the ones that are the darkest of the pack, with the duo possibly coming back repeatedly to check. Someone sees you in the woods and they're going to mistake you for a grizzly right now, so be careful, will you please boys." he said and the quartet all nodded to the request then.

"Love you papa wolf." I said and he smiled at the name as he gave me a hug. "Love you too cub, you're my baby girl, I'm never losing you now. Two daughters and you're my youngest, I'm protecting you with my life, no matter what." he said and I pressed my forehead to his as I heard Goldie start purring at that. "Love you too Goldie." I added and dad chuckled at that as I said it to him then with a chuckle.

"But one other things guys, next time you want to visit me that way, get it under control, because having you possess my toys is turning the place into a zoo here." I said and they started laughing at that. "That's what was going on in the house after we left, your brothers possessed your toy pack?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "Yeah they did, but then the adult nine did the same, before Eric got back and with him, Beth right now."

"But that's why dad said he doesn't care what they are, when they revealed that the adult pack was really his best friends in wolf form. To him, as he's also a wolf, as am I, we don't care what they are, because we spent years getting used to this. To us they're not dangerous at all and I can control their tempers easily. So not dangerous, and they're family, I have family and I'm not changing." I said and she nodded to me gently.

"I was born a human wolf and I was raised with the pack, so I wanted my mate to be a wolf, but making friends with vampires, that's a little dangerous now. But then after seeing a vampire attack, I like you better like this then you're in hunting mode." I told her and they nodded. "Chief Black, you said you never let the kids see you in hunting mode?" Emmett asked and they nodded to him as Harry explained that one gently.

"Yeah we didn't because if we had it would traumatize them for life right now, but seeing Edward when in hunting mode. She's scared of him, because of both that and when he lost it earlier, but he caused her to flashback to the attack. And when she, Jared and Paul were 10 years old, with the boys arriving to protect her from him, and Jack in front of her that did it you caused her to remember." he said and the quartet nodded firmly then.

"Edward caused her to flashback to the attack by the Volturi, nice work you idiot, you want her classifying you as an incubus right now. Because to them we're walking demons and like Maria, it's the reverse right now in this." Alice snapped at him sternly at that. "Aw crap, I forgot all about that, I heard from someone in the pack there were several outbreaks in the civil war, someone in the military suddenly disappeared at the time."

"Alice tell me that wasn't Jazz, was it?" I asked and she sighed. "Long story and yeah it was, but if this results in a repeat, we're going to help you destroy the newborns. And to answer the other question they're newly created vampires." She told me and I nodded. "Has anyone seen Riley, since he left for college though?" I asked and she looked at me. "My next door neighbor, that was his aunt that called out to Billy and Jack earlier."

"His name is Riley Beirs and he's a local, but suddenly the phone at the office has been ringing off the hook the past week lately. Because his parents haven't heard from him since I was released from the hospital in Phoenix." I told her and she nodded. "How the heck did you find out about that?" Emmett asked and dad sighed as he answered that. "Because everything going on at work, I tell her this when I get home right now."

"And she's right, the damn phone has been ringing off the hook ever since you killed the leader and burned the ballet studio to the ground, guys as to that. If he's the first I think whatever Jasper dealt with it's about to start up again." he said and they nodded firmly. "Aw shit, if they did what I think, that could be why he went missing right now." Carlisle said with a low growl and I nodded as dad said it firmly as he looked at him.

"Carlisle could you check into that for me, because I'm not taking chances right now, because if that's her next plan I'm looking at whatever storyline is involved. And it could start slaughtering people and where the hell is the second member of the trio that targeted my daughter." he asked and I answered thst question. "He's with Tanya in Denali right now, though if he breaks the prohibition, comes back and starts hunting."

"It's getting him executed by the packs because human blood is against the rules here in Olympia right now." I said, before I heard a gentle voice answer that. "We know and we promise, that happens and we're giving a freebie, Bella, he broke the rules. He's getting executed by you, or by the Cullens I don't care, but the laws are explicit in our treaty." she said and I nodded as I answered her as I looked at the blone haired girl.

"I take it you're the leader of the Denali coven?" I asked and she nodded to me. "Yes I am, my name is Tanya, Bella, I understand we're supposed to not hunt humans. And in your territory, I will make that clear to Laurent, but if he breaks the restriction. And nearly attacks you, then that's it as he's being executed right now for it. But Victoria took off and I haven't a clue where she went, but if he does then that's it now."

"Just like the Cullens, you're under our protection, but with the Cullens out of town for the entire summer. We will leave the job of hunting her down and protecting you to your godfather and his pack." she said and Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We'll be back before the school year starts again Chief Black, so she's got protection. And when in school now, but this summer she's your charge, we'll not dispute that."

"She's your charge, I know that and I respect the rules, so we'll see you this fall guys, have a good summer." he said and I nodded. "Yeah you too Carlisle see you next fall." I said and Edward looked at him. "But Carlisle..." he started to say and I shook my head. "Edward so long as I got that on my head, I can't be with you, but you're a lion, I'm a wolf, lions with lions, wolves with wolves, friendship is all you'll get from me."

"But I can't be your mate, to protect my people, your family, my family and our friends in school we have to do our duty. To protect everyone and if that means letting each other go, then we do what must be done, I'm sorry. But that's the way it is, to protect everyone and so we can live, we have to end it now." I said and he sighed at that. "We understand and we will abide by that decision." Alice said and I nodded to her softly.

"Carlisle as a result here, if this means protecting everyone we need to draw up some new rules in this, but what did my mother say about this exactly right now. And I need of know the whole conversation before she, Sam Daniel and Emily arrived in my room. Because this enough in doing her decisions for her right now at the moment." I said and they nodded as he explained to me then


End file.
